Variations
by Dyloa
Summary: Variations sur le thème de Gokudera Hayato, à la fois au fil du temps, et dans ses relations avec ceux qui l'entourent. Comment est-on sensé savoir ce qu'est l'amour, quand on ne l'a jamais connu ? Attention : il y aura du sang et du sexe ! [1859, 8059, 5986, 5996]
1. Exposition du thème

Le rire cristallin de Bianchi emplit l'air, tandis qu'elle virevolte dans sa robe blanche en dentelles.

\- Bianchi ! Tu es ravissante, ma chérie, vraiment, tu vas être la perle de la soirée ! Ton père et moi serons tellement fiers de toi !

Bianchi glousse de plaisir, et Maman lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Hayato les regarde du coin de l'œil, un peu jaloux, parce que Maman ne lui a jamais dit, à _lui,_ qu'il sera la perle de la soirée ou qu'elle sera fière de lui, même si c'est lui, Hayato, qui va devoir jouer du piano devant tout le monde.

Le regard de Maman croise le sien, soudain, et Hayato sursaute. Sa cravate s'échappe de ses doigts maladroits.

\- Ahlàlà, regarde-moi ce désastre, fait sèchement Maman. Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien sauf à jouer du piano, hein ? Dépêche-toi de faire ce nœud de cravate, les invités vont bientôt arriver.

Maman prend Bianchi par la main, et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Viens, ma chérie, on va déjà descendre. Ne faisons surtout pas attendre ton Père !

\- A tout à l'heure, _Angelo !_ claironne Bianchi avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

Hayato n'aime pas ce nom, Angelo. Pourtant, c'est le sien. Et il a une si jolie signification ! Sûrement, ses parents ont dû trouver qu'il ressemblait à un ange, quand ils ont vu ses cheveux argentés. Et pourtant, Hayato en est venu à détester son prénom.

Angelo, c'est ainsi que Maman l'appelle. Mais jamais, jamais, Hayato ne l'a-t-il entendue dire son nom avec affection ou tendresse. Quand elle lui parle, elle est toujours sèche, méprisante. Hayato ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal pour mériter d'être traité ainsi, et lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il a cherché par tous les moyens à ce que Maman l'aime. Toutes ses tentatives (les dessins, les cajoleries, les bricolages…) ont été accueillies avec exaspération ou dégoût, et depuis, Hayato s'est fait une raison. Il évite Maman autant que possible, et il ne s'en porte que mieux, loin des remarques acides et des mains un peu lestes.

Angelo, c'est aussi le nom que les hommes de son père lui donnent, quand ils lui ébouriffent les cheveux et lui demandent d'aller jouer plus loin, parce qu'ils doivent parler _entre hommes_. Angelo, c'est encore son nom quand Père reçoit des invités, et qu'Hayato est exhibé comme une bête de foire pour ses talents musicaux. Comme aujourd'hui. Son sang se glace rien qu'à l'idée qu'il va de nouveau devoir avaler ces immondes cookies que sa sœur lui prépare, et qu'il va passer tout le récital à se retenir de vomir ou de s'évanouir.

Mais Hayato, son second prénom, n'est utilisé que par les gens qui l'aiment. Père l'appelle ainsi, les rares fois où il a du temps à lui consacrer. Père, au moins, est fier de lui, de ses talents de pianiste et des bons résultats qu'il obtient auprès de ses précepteurs. Hayato aimerait qu'il passe plus de temps avec lui, parce que Bianchi est toujours fourrée avec Maman, à s'acheter des beaux habits ou à faire la cuisine ou d'autres trucs du même style, des trucs de _filles_ dont Hayato n'est _pas du tout_ jaloux, nope, si ce n'est qu'au final il n'a personne avec qui jouer et il reste toujours tout seul.

Shamal aussi l'appelle Hayato. Et Shamal, c'est son idole, même s'il ne vient pas assez souvent au château. Hayato aimerait qu'il soit là tout le temps, pour pouvoir lui apprendre de nouveaux trucs, des trucs _cool._ Néanmoins, il sait bien que les adultes ont toujours plein de choses à faire, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps s'occuper de lui. Alors il fait avec ce qu'il a, tout en se consumant d'impatience entre deux visites du médecin.

Les domestiques utilisent aussi le nom Hayato. Elles sont gentilles, les filles. Elles donnent au garçonnet des friandises et lui caressent les cheveux, s'extasiant sur leur beauté, et elles lui parlent toujours avec un sourire et de l'affection. Mais les parents d'Hayato lui ont dit que ce n'était pas _convenable_ de passer tout son temps avec de vulgaires employés, alors il essaye de rester distant envers elles. Et il le regrette, parce qu'elles sont sans doute ce qui se rapproche le plus d'amies à ses yeux.

\- Maître Hayato ! Vous bâillez aux corneilles ? Votre père vous demande, les invités ont commencé à arriver ! fait soudain la voix de leur majordome, le ramenant au présent.

\- Ah, euh, oui, je…

\- Vous ne vous en sortez pas avec votre cravate, mmh ? le taquine le majordome. Allez, laissez-moi faire, et on ne dira rien à personne. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Le nœud de cravate est fait en l'espace d'un instant, et Hayato peut aller rejoindre son père et ses invités en bas. Hélas. Il sait ce qui l'attend.

 **~~~ _soupir~~~_**

Un an plus tard, Hayato sait désormais que la distinction qu'il faisait entre les gens qui l'aimaient, et qui l'appelaient par son deuxième prénom, et les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas ou peu, et qui l'appelaient Angelo, était totalement factice. En réalité, les gens supposés l'aimer l'ont trahi aussi, comme tout le monde. Sa vie entière a été construite sur un mensonge. Tout le monde a joué la comédie, en permanence, depuis qu'il était tout petit, et lui a laissé croire qu'il était le fils légitime de Giorgio Rigato, et son héritier, alors qu'il sait maintenant qu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire bâtard.

Personne n'est digne de sa confiance, désormais. Personne. Mais il y a tout de même une exception, une personne qui l'appelait Hayato, et qui est victime comme lui de toute cette histoire : sa mère. Il se souvient d'elle, même si elle ne venait que très rarement au château. C'est elle qui lui a donné envie de jouer du piano. Rien d'étonnant, puisqu'elle était elle-même une pianiste virtuose. Elle était gentille et douce, et quand elle parlait, son sourire illuminait la pièce. Oui, Hayato se souvient d'elle. _Lavina Gokudera._ Il s'est demandé, à une époque, pourquoi elle avait arrêté de venir, mais maintenant il sait. C'est son père qui l'a fait tuer, parce qu'elle devenait gênante.

Alors, par rejet pour cet assassin et pour toute la famille Rigato, et en mémoire d'elle, Hayato a quitté Sienne, et décidé de prendre son nom : Gokudera. Il a emporté sa tirelire, des provisions et quelques affaires dans un sac à dos, et il compte sillonner l'Italie jusqu'au moment où il trouvera une famille mafieuse qui veuille bien de lui. Après tout, il a d'autres talents que celui de jouer du piano : Shamal lui a appris quelques trucs avec des explosifs. Il pensait que la famille rivale des Rigato, à Pise, l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, mais il a été surpris de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, il a repris le train jusqu'à Florence, où il va de nouveau tenter sa chance. Ses économies diminuent rapidement, mais il n'est pas inquiet. Mais il est sûr que, cette fois, la chance lui sourira. Après tout, qui repousserait le fils renégat de Giorgio Rigato, avec toutes les informations qu'il détient sur le business de son paternel ?

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il voit dans la vitrine d'une librairie un guide du débutant pour apprendre le japonais, il n'hésite pas à dépenser ses dernières pièces pour l'acheter. Il veut se sentir plus proche de cette mère morte qu'il a trop peu connue. Et demain, il ira parler aux mafiosi de Florence. Demain, il ne devra plus se préoccuper de ces stupides questions financières, parce que la _famiglia_ gèrera ça pour lui. Demain, il dormira de nouveau dans un vrai lit, et pourra prendre une vraie douche. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas, et que les Florentins lui disent non, pas vrai ?

Alors, il s'assied dans un parc et se plonge dans sa lecture, bercé par le roucoulement des pigeons et le bruissement des arbres dans la brise.


	2. Alla marcia maestoso

**Petit disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient évidemment pas, pas plus que ses personnages.**

 **Ce premier chapitre contiendra du GokuderaxHibari. Vous êtes prévenus ! :-)**

Tout commence en sourdine, avec le staccato étouffé de son propre battement de cœur, tandis que ses doigts agiles branchent les derniers câbles de la bombe. Voilà, le piège est installé : l'homme la fera exploser le lendemain matin, dès qu'il allumera le moteur de sa voiture. Le Neuvième sera content, et Hayato Gokudera recevra son chèque dans peu de temps. Comme d'habitude, vraiment.

Il ignore quel est son crime, exactement, mais cela ne le regarde pas. Dans la mafia, on ne pose pas de questions : on obéit, un point c'est tout. Et tant que le Dixième est toujours en formation pour devenir le futur Neo Vongola Primo, c'est du Neuvième qu'Hayato reçoit ses ordres. Comme d'habitude, il a reçu une grosse enveloppe en papier kraft, contenant son ordre de mission, une photo et quelques renseignements sur sa cible. Comme d'habitude, il s'est mis immédiatement au travail pour retrouver l'individu et le pister. Il l'a observé pendant plusieurs jours, repérant ses habitudes, ses fréquentations, son emploi du temps, la plaque de sa voiture… Rien dans son attitude ne lui a paru suspect : mais Hayato n'est pas là pour juger si cet homme est bon ou mauvais. Il doit l'éliminer, et c'est ce qu'il fera. Tout le reste est superflu.

Il fait nuit noire, et le jeune assassin ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la Providence est de son côté. Il a tout prévu, tout chronométré : si en plus, le ciel se fait son complice en se voilant, ça en devient presque trop facile. Pénétrer à l'intérieur du véhicule et y dissimuler l'explosif a été un véritable jeu d'enfant par cette obscurité. Personne ne l'a repéré. L'homme sera seul, demain matin, et l'explosion le tuera sur le coup. Une mort instantanée, sans douleur. C'est tout ce qu'Hayato peut lui offrir, à défaut d'une clémence qu'il n'est pas en position d'accorder.

L'avantage d'utiliser des explosifs, c'est qu'on peut rester à distance, et tuer sans se salir les mains. C'est bien pratique. Dans quelques jours, Hayato aura oublié cet homme (enfin, presque, parce qu'il sait très bien que son visage restera gravé à jamais dans un coin de son esprit, où il ira rejoindre la galerie déjà longue de ses précédentes victimes) et pourra continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Il apprendra sa mort par les journaux, et ne se sentira pas coupable (ou du moins, pas pendant la journée. La nuit, c'est autre chose, et il est sûr de se réveiller de ses cauchemars habituels avec une boule dans la gorge, étouffé par le poids de ses actions, comme d'habitude, oui, comme d'habitude, vraiment). Il a juste fait son boulot, pas vrai ? Et il n'a pas une seule goutte de sang sur les mains. Un travail propre, consciencieux. Franchement, il n'a rien à se reprocher.

Hayato quitte les lieux en longeant les murs, se dissimulant parmi les ombres épaisses. Ce n'est qu'en tournant le coin de la rue qu'un nuage taquin décide de lui jouer un tour, et laisse passer un rayon de lune, qui vient s'accrocher à ses cheveux argentés malgré son capuchon. Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la rue, un reflet métallique attire son regard vers un tonfa noir et luisant. Mais à l'extrémité du tonfa, il y a un jeune homme, et le regard de ce dernier brille bien plus que son arme. Le temps semble suspendu, l'espace d'un instant, comme les yeux d'Hibari s'ancrent dans les siens, cherchant à pénétrer dans son crâne, dans son âme, pour y trouver les réponses à des questions informulées. Puis la lune se cache à nouveau, le moment est brisé, et Hayato prend la fuite dans les ténèbres.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Le lendemain, Hibari l'intercepte au détour d'un couloir. Il lui dit :

\- Je me suis trompé : tu n'es pas un herbivore.

Sans doute a-t-il vu les nouvelles à la télé, ce matin, et sans doute a-t-il appris l'explosion mystérieuse d'une voiture, ayant provoqué la mort d'un homme. Hayato a regardé distraitement, tout en buvant son premier café de la journée. Mission accomplie. Comme d'habitude.

Sauf que maintenant, Hibari _sait._ Il sait, mais il n'a pas l'air de se tracasser outre mesure. Avec un petit signe de tête, le préfet de discipline tourne les talons et le laisse planté là, à se demander ce qu'il a voulu dire par là. Est-ce qu'il va considérer qu'Hayato menace la paix de sa Namimori chérie, et va vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Est-ce qu'au contraire, c'était un compliment ?

Hayato n'arrive pas à trancher. Mais pendant les jours qui suivent, en voyant Hibari se comporter exactement comme d'habitude envers lui et envers tout le monde, il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Cette fois-ci, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. L'homme a des gardes de sécurité qui patrouillent tout autour de sa demeure, et Hayato se fait repérer par l'un d'eux tandis qu'il espionne la propriété, du haut d'un talus voisin. Il est couché dans l'herbe, des jumelles devant lui et un carnet de notes à portée de main : ce qu'il fait là est assez évident. La première balle passe au-dessus de sa tête en sifflant, et aussitôt, le jeune tueur empoigne ses affaires prestement et s'apprête à s'encourir. Une deuxième balle, l'atteignant à la cuisse, le fauche dans son élan. Hayato roule dans l'herbe, se disant que tout est foutu : le garde va sans doute l'amener à l'intérieur, où il sera interrogé et torturé. S'il ne dit rien (et il ne dira rien, de cela il fait le serment), ils finiront sans doute par le tuer. Et Hayato ne veut pas mourir, non… Pas maintenant qu'il a compris la valeur de sa propre vie, et des moments bénis passés en compagnie de ses amis, loin des préoccupations de la mafia. Il ne veut pas mourir tant qu'il n'a pas vu Tsuna devenir le Neo Vongola Primo, et réformer tout le système comme il a promis qu'il le fera. Il veut être à ses côtés lorsque cela arrivera, et l'aider à réaliser sa vision. Il ne veut pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant…

Tsuna et les autres s'inquièteront de son absence, et se mettront à sa recherche. Et Shamal, ou Bianchi, ou peut-être Reborn lui-même, finiront par leur dire qu'Hayato travaille toujours pour le Neuvième, et ce qu'il fait pour lui. Tsuna & Co. viendront alors le sauver… ou pas. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés a grandi au sein de la mafia, a dû se débrouiller par ses propres moyens à partir de sa fugue, à huit ans, et la mort est devenue une présence familière, une compagne de tous les jours. Ce qu'on lui demande de faire ne le choque plus, après toutes ces années. Mais Tsuna ? Tsuna découvre à peine ce monde et ces enjeux. Il sera certainement horrifié d'apprendre que son meilleur ami (du moins, c'est ce qu'Hayato voudrait bien être à ses yeux) est en réalité un tueur à gages, et qu'il a continué à exercer cette activité même après l'avoir rencontré. Il sera déçu, terrifié, et il ne voudra sans doute plus qu'Hayato l'approche. Il le sauvera peut-être de sa prison, mais seulement pour lui demander de rentrer en Italie et de ne plus jamais revenir. Dans tous les cas, Hayato est foutu.

Parce que le Neuvième ne l'a admis comme membre officiel des Vongola que parce qu'il a gagné la confiance de Tsuna, et s'il la perd, alors il aura tout perdu. Il redeviendra un indépendant, le bâtard à qui l'on confie les missions dont personne ne veut. Il connaîtra de nouveau la faim, et le froid, et la crainte, à devoir se terrer comme un rat de peur de se faire repérer, et à ne jamais rester longtemps au même endroit. A forcer les portes des immeubles désaffectés pour y passer la nuit, ou à devoir dormir sous un porche, ou sur un banc. A devoir se laver, et laver ses vêtements, à l'eau des fontaines. A fouiller les poubelles pour y trouver quelque chose à manger. Sa vie d'avant, qu'il croyait derrière lui pour toujours.

Tout cela flashe dans son esprit au moment où il tombe, un mélange incohérent de pensées et d'émotions, et il attend, il attend la main qui se refermera bientôt sur lui pour le relever, et pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il attend, mais elle ne vient jamais. Au lieu de cela, il entend un choc, un râle de douleur, et un bref bruit de lutte, halètements et froissements de vêtements. Puis, quelqu'un le retourne sur son dos, et il reconnaît, à travers le brouillard de douleur qui commence à se dissiper, le visage d'Hibari penché au-dessus du sien.

\- Tu saignes trop. Je te conduis à l'hôpital, dit le préfet de discipline en se penchant pour le soulever.

\- Non ! Pas l'hôpital ! Personne… Personne ne doit savoir ! supplie Hayato, en l'agrippant par le poignet, si fort que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. S'il-te-plaît, Hibari !

Personne, non. En tous cas pas Tsuna, qui est encore innocent, et qu'Hayato aimerait protéger. Lui, il a grandi dans la fange, et il se roule dedans tous les jours : mais Tsuna doit rester pur, immaculé, le plus longtemps possible. Et si Hayato doit se salir les mains, encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà, il le fera volontiers si cela permet de garder le Dixième à l'abri de la souillure pour un peu plus de temps. C'est son rôle en tant que main droite d'accomplir les basses œuvres que le Capo Vongola ne doit pas s'encombrer de savoir. Le Dixième est un idéaliste, capable de grandes choses dans le futur, mais il n'est pas encore prêt à entendre la vérité sur le monde de la mafia. S'il le découvre maintenant, il refusera tout net d'en faire partie, et alors tout espoir de réforme sera envolé, car ce sera Xanxus qui succèdera au Neuvième, et qui perpétuera simplement le système. Non, il faudra initier Tsuna petit à petit, sans l'effrayer, et le convaincre de rester car lui seul sera capable de faire changer les choses. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite – c'est encore bien trop tôt.

Et Yamamoto ? Yamamoto, avec sa bonne humeur, et son rire, et sa façon de se gratter l'arrière du crâne lorsqu'il est gêné. Yamamoto, et son regard de chiot abandonné, et sa façon d'appeler Hayato « son ami » comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel. Yamamoto, qui pensait jusqu'à il y a peu que la mafia n'était qu'un jeu. Yamamoto a perdu un peu de sa fraîcheur, de son innocence, lors de leur voyage dans le futur, et après cela, lorsqu'il a presque perdu la vie aux mains de la maison Shimon. Son rire sonne un peu plus faux, et son sourire n'atteint plus ses yeux. Il semble pensif, parfois, presque… triste. Et cela fait de la peine à Hayato. Pauvre Yamamoto, qui ne rêvait de rien de plus que d'une vie insouciante et pleine de baseball… Il a été mêlé à la mafia, presqu'à son insu, et il restera, oh Hayato sait qu'il restera, parce qu'il est loyal au Dixième, comme lui, et que Reborn a dit qu'il était un tueur-né. Il restera parce que la mafia ne le laissera jamais partir. Et pourtant, l'Italien aimerait bien le voir sourire à nouveau, et éclater de rire, de ce rire sincère qui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme. Voir la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient d'amusement, tandis que son regard pétillait. Non, Yamamoto ne peut pas savoir ce qu'Hayato fait de son temps libre, parce qu'il ne veut pas alourdir sa conscience plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il ne veut pas que le joueur de baseball le regarde avec pitié de nouveau, comme il l'a fait après la torture de Gamma. Il voudrait juste que Yamamoto soit heureux.

Tout cela, il ne le dit pas à Hibari, mais le préfet de discipline comprend tout de même. Il l'emmène chez lui, il appelle Shamal, et il laisse Hayato occuper son futon pendant quelques temps, tant que l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés a du mal à se déplacer seul. Il ne dit rien à Tsuna ni aux autres, et Hayato lui en est reconnaissant.

Pendant ces quelques jours, il découvre avec surprise qu'Hibari n'est pas un mauvais cuisinier, et il lui fait des pâtes une fois, pour le remercier (c'est là toute l'étendue de ses talents culinaires). Il ne lui demande pas non plus pourquoi il vit seul. Mais il remarque qu'il y a une chambre inoccupée dans la maison, avec un autel sur lequel est posée la photo d'une femme : sans doute la mère d'Hibari. Son père n'a pas l'air mort, car il y a des vêtements dans les armoires de la chambre, mais il est… absent. Hayato se sent un peu coupable de fouiner ainsi pendant que le préfet de discipline est au collège, mais il se sent plus proche de lui, maintenant qu'il sait (qu'il suppose, en tous cas) qu'ils ont tous les deux perdu leur mère. Le Japonais ne parle pas beaucoup : quand il rentre de l'école, il s'enferme dans sa chambre, sans doute pour faire ses devoirs, et il n'en sort que pour préparer le repas. Il mange en silence, et le plus souvent, il ressort encore dans la soirée, sans jamais dire à Hayato où il va. Leurs interactions sont limitées, mais cela ne dérange pas l'expert en explosifs : il a l'impression qu'ils sont parvenus à une sorte d'entente, tous les deux, et il se sent confortable en sa présence.

Enfin, confortable… Pas toujours. Les deux premiers jours, Hibari l'aide à faire sa toilette, et Hayato est surpris de constater que le préfet peut être étonnamment doux, quand il veut. Mais il finit par le chasser de la salle de bain, disant qu'il peut s'en sortir tout seul, car la manière dont le Japonais l'observe quand il se déshabille le met mal à l'aise. Il sait bien qu'il est maigre, pour son âge – sans doute trop. Mais entre le loyer, les charges, les cigarettes, et les matériaux nécessaires à la fabrication de ses explosifs, Hayato n'a souvent pas de quoi manger à sa faim. Ce n'est pas grave : il est habitué. Mais Hibari n'a pas l'air de partager son avis, et son regard scrutateur pendant les repas oblige le jeune tueur à gages à bien finir son assiette à chaque fois. C'est ridicule, et il le sait, mais il se sent pris en défaut par ce regard. Pourtant, le préfet n'a aucune raison de se préoccuper de ce qu'il mange ou ne mange pas, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis. Et dès qu'Hayato rentrera chez lui, dans son appartement tout vide, ils recommenceront à se comporter comme avant, et à s'ignorer dans les meilleurs des cas. Pourquoi, vraiment, Hibari se soucierait-il de lui ?

Puis vient le dernier jour, où Hayato annonce au Japonais qu'il a suffisamment profité de son hospitalité, et qu'il va rentrer chez lui. On est vendredi, et il aura encore tout le week-end pour s'entraîner à marcher sans boiter. Dès lundi, il retournera au collège, et retrouvera Tsuna et les autres. D'ici-là, il aura trouvé une excuse valable pour justifier son absence. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, quand il remercie Hibari pour tout ce qu'il a fait, prêt à sortir de sa maison et de sa vie pour toujours (si tout se passe bien, en tous cas), il ne s'attend pas à ce que le préfet le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse sauvagement. C'est brutal, c'est intense, c'est… tout ce dont Hayato a jamais rêvé. Lui, qui a toujours souffert de l'attitude froide de sa mère à son égard (sans savoir, à l'époque, qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère) qui a grandi entouré d'adultes qui se moquaient de lui gentiment et lui disaient d'aller jouer ailleurs qui, après sa fugue, a été repoussé par à peu près toutes les familles mafieuses, insulté, roué de coups lui qui avait toujours été un parasite, un indésirable… Il se sent enfin accepté. Tsuna a fait de lui un Vongola, bien sûr, mais Tsuna ne connaît que la facette de lui qu'il veut bien lui montrer – tandis qu'Hibari sait tout de lui, tous ses petits secrets. Il a vu sa maigreur et ses cicatrices. Il l'a vu exécuter ses missions pour le compte du Neuvième. Et même s'ils n'ont jamais eu de grande discussion, Hayato sent que le jeune préfet le comprend mieux que Tsuna ou Yamamoto ne le feront jamais. Parce qu'avec lui, il ne doit pas cacher son côté sombre : il peut être qui il est, tout simplement.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Le lundi, au collège, Hayato est distrait, nerveux. Il guette Hibari, s'attendant à le voir surgir à tout moment, mais le préfet ne se montre pas. Il se sent déçu, presque trahi. Il croyait que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose, et qu'ils n'allaient pas retourner à leur ancienne relation. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Mais Hayato refuse que ça finisse comme ça, sans un mot d'explication. Il se fait remarquer, répond aux profs avec mépris, arrive en retard, fume dans l'établissement… Il veut obliger Hibari à le voir, et il y arrive. Enfin, il est convoqué dans le bureau du préfet de discipline. Lorsqu'il entre, le Japonais n'est pas seul, mais il fait bientôt signe à ses acolytes de quitter la pièce, sans jamais quitter Hayato du regard. Celui-ci ne baisse pas la tête, et rester planté devant le bureau, dans une attitude de défi. Il a des questions plein la tête, mais il se refuse à les poser, car cela signifierait se mettre à nu, s'humilier, et Hibari n'a pas mérité une telle preuve de confiance. Il est habillé de façon particulièrement débraillée aujourd'hui, entre son jeans troué qui lui pend sur les hanches, et sa chemise restée ouverte sur un débardeur au logo provocateur. La cravate a disparu, remplacée par un collier à tête de mort. Le débardeur remonte un peu, laissant entrevoir une portion de son pâle estomac, et le début du V qui mène à son entrejambe. Il est conscient du regard brûlant d'Hibari sur lui, mais il ne fait pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. C'est le préfet qui se lève et qui fait le tour de son bureau, lentement, comme un prédateur. Il s'approche de lui et l'empoigne par le débardeur, et Hayato ne sait pas s'il va le frapper ou l'embrasser, mais il ne bronche pas. Leurs regards restent soudés, et le temps semble s'écouler au ralenti, jusqu'au moment où Hibari esquisse un petit sourire moqueur, comme pour dire « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… », avant d'attaquer ses lèvres avec la même fougue que la première fois.

Leurs corps se cherchent, et leurs mains s'égarent, et bientôt Hibari pousse Hayato dans le grand canapé en cuir, et lui arrache ses vêtements. L'Italien ne proteste même pas : il en est réduit à un torrent de sensations, il se laisse transporter, tandis que les mains du préfet tracent des chemins brûlants sur sa peau, et suscitent des réactions dont lui-même ne se savait pas capable. Lorsqu'une main se referme sur son sexe, Hayato ferme les yeux et arrête de penser. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas très longtemps, mais son esprit est trop troublé par le plaisir pour qu'il pense à en avoir honte. Et quand tout explose, et que son corps convulse encore dans les derniers spasmes de la jouissance, il rouvre les paupières, et jette à Hibari un regard lascif et saturé.

Le Japonais est occupé à essuyer sa main sur les lambeaux de ce que, jadis, était le débardeur d'Hayato (paix à son âme). Il voit que l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés l'observe, et il ne perd pas de temps à venir se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui, ouvrant sa braguette pour sortir sa verge de son pantalon. L'Italien sait ce qu'il veut : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est amené à faire ça (quand on a huit ans, et qu'on vit dans la rue, on fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre). Mais cette fois-ci, il ne ressent aucun dégoût lorsqu'il prend le membre en bouche. Au contraire, il se sent excité, électrisé. Il lape, lèche et aspire goulûment, avec enthousiasme. Et quand Hibari le prend par les cheveux et commence à donner des coups de rein, Hayato n'a aucun mouvement de recul – il essaye juste de détendre sa gorge et de prendre un maximum en bouche, désireux de plaire au préfet, et de lui montrer à quel point il a envie de ça, de lui, de cette relation qu'ils ont.

Quand Hibari jouit, il s'agrippe au dossier du canapé, et reste suspendu à califourchon au-dessus de son amant, sans se permettre de s'asseoir ou de se coucher sur lui. Dès que sa respiration est un peu plus régulière, il se remet debout et referme son pantalon, avant d'aller chercher un uniforme de rechange pour Hayato. Il ne dit pas un mot, et le jeune délinquant n'ose pas prendre la parole non plus. Mais juste avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau, les membres alourdis par l'orgasme et le doute, le préfet l'agrippe par le poignet et l'embrasse à nouveau, un baiser chaste, presque tendre. C'est avec un sourire que l'Italien rentre chez lui, certain désormais que cette relation n'est pas finie avant d'avoir commencé.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Effectivement, dès le lendemain, Hibari vient le rejoindre alors qu'il fume sur le toit. Il lui arrache sa cigarette, et l'embrasse. Cette fois-ci, ils restent debout, avec Hayato coincé entre le préfet de discipline et le mur de la cage d'escalier, tandis que la main experte du plus âgé masturbe leurs deux sexes en même temps. Mais Hayato veut plus, et le soir-même, il s'arrête à la supérette pour acheter des capotes et du lubrifiant. Le lendemain, il fait la surprise à Hibari, et l'attend dans son bureau, étendu langoureusement sur le canapé. Mais quand le préfet rentre, il plisse les yeux, et le remet debout d'une secousse peu aimable.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici sans autorisation. Fiche le camp.

Hayato est décontenancé, il trébuche et bredouille un juron.

\- Fous le camp, j'ai dit ! répète Hibari avec lenteur. Ou je te mordrai jusqu'à la mort !

L'expert en explosifs sait que le Japonais est sérieux, alors il préfère obéir, mais pas sans avoir lancé une insulte par-dessus son épaule. Intérieurement, il se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal pour mériter une telle hostilité.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Les jours suivants, Hayato guette Hibari en quête d'un regard, d'un signe. Le préfet l'ignore. Et l'Italien est trop fier pour aller quémander des explications. Alors, ça en reste là. Jusqu'au moment où Hibari l'intercepte au détour d'un couloir, le plaque contre le mur, l'embrasse, et lui demande de venir chez lui ce soir.

Hayato hésite à y aller, vraiment. Il n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir de cette enflure qui joue avec ses pieds. Et pourtant… Hibari veut peut-être s'excuser, ou au moins lui fournir des explications ? L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés est trop curieux, alors il y va quand même.

Dès qu'Hibari ouvre la porte et le reconnaît, il l'agrippe par la chemise et l'attire à l'intérieur, capturant ses lèvres. Hayato a tellement de questions qui lui brûlent le gosier, et il tente de repousser le préfet afin qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion, mais chaque parole qu'il tente de prononcer est avalée par la bouche avide d'Hibari. Le préfet n'a clairement pas envie de parler. Soit. Hayato décide de laisser son corps s'exprimer pour lui, exprimer à quel point son amant lui a manqué, à quel point il a eu peur de le perdre. A quel point il a besoin de lui. Il ne sait pas si le plus âgé le comprend, mais il l'espère. Ce soir-là, ils font l'amour pour la première fois, et Hibari s'allonge même pendant quelques minutes à côté d'Hayato, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Après cela, il va se doucher, et quand il revient, il a l'air surpris de voir qu'Hayato est toujours dans son lit, et n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Kusakabe viendra me chercher demain matin. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Oh, fait le plus jeune.

Et vraiment, qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ? Il se sent utilisé. Il pensait qu'il aurait pu rester ici pour la nuit, dormir avec Hibari, ou au moins dans son futon. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, de toute façon. Mais maintenant, Hayato n'a pas l'excuse d'être blessé. Alors, il se lève, essayant de ne pas trop boiter, et ramasse ses affaires en tournant le dos au jeune préfet. Il ne veut pas que celui-ci le voie rougir. Mais il sent tout de même son regard peser sur lui, et suivre le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Si tu as mal, tu peux prendre un antidouleur dans la pharmacie, propose soudain Hibari, de manière inattendue.

\- Ça ira, merci, répond-il sèchement.

Hayato veut soudain être très loin d'ici, alors il finit de se rhabiller en vitesse, et sort de la maison en claquant la porte.

Sur le chemin qui le ramène vers lui, il tente de se raisonner. Il n'a pas de raison d'être aussi en colère : après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait rendre sa relation avec Hibari publique. Dans la mafia, il n'y a pas d'homosexuels, et il le sait. Il comptait de toute façon garder le secret. Du coup, il peut comprendre que le Japonais ne soit pas prêt à sortir du placard tout de suite. Vraiment, sa réaction est disproportionnée, et totalement injustifiée. Il n'a aucun reproche à faire au préfet. Alors, il se tait.

 _ **~~~silence~~~**_

Les mois qui suivent sont à l'avenant. Hibari souffle le chaud et le froid, et Hayato ne sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Parfois, ses timides avances sont accueillies avec fièvre et passion, mais le plus souvent, il se fait rembarrer sans un mot d'explication. A chaque fois qu'il pense qu'Hibari s'est lassé de lui, le préfet revient le chercher et les voilà repartis pour un énième round. A chaque fois qu'il se convainc que le Japonais ne ressent rien pour lui, et qu'il ne fait que s'amuser, à chaque fois qu'il décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, le plus âgé le surprend avec un geste ou un mot gentil, qui le font espérer encore. Et Hayato pardonne. Il pardonne, encore et toujours.

Il pardonne, même si la première fois qu'il a demandé au préfet la permission de dormir avec lui, celui-ci a haussé un sourcil, comme si Hayato avait dit quelque chose de complètement ridicule. Ce soir-là, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés a pris ses jambes à son cou, et a décidé de ne plus jamais reposer la question.

Il pardonne, même si toutes ses questions concernant la famille d'Hibari sont accueillies avec un silence glacial. Il pardonne, même si sa première tentative d'appeler le préfet par son prénom est reçue avec un tonfa dans l'estomac, et une menace de morsure à mort. Il pardonne, même si la première fois que _lui_ a essayé de parler de _son_ passé, le Japonais s'est levé pour quitter la pièce, disant qu'Hayato l'ennuyait.

Mais trop, c'est trop, et Hayato en a assez. Il a besoin de plus que ce que le plus âgé ne peut lui donner. Il a besoin de se sentir désiré, oui, mais il veut aussi être aimé, choyé, protégé : tout ce qu'il n'a jamais été pendant son enfance et la majeure partie de son adolescence. Hibari, qui semble ne s'intéresser qu'à son corps la plupart du temps, ne vaut finalement pas mieux que tous ceux qui ont abusé de lui par le passé. Et tant pis si lui aussi a souffert d'un manque d'affection dans sa jeunesse, qui l'a rendu aussi froid et distant avec tout le monde – une façon de se protéger inconsciemment, sans doute. C'est la théorie d'Hayato, concernant les problèmes relationnels profonds du préfet, mais cela ne suffit plus à tout excuser. L'Italien a besoin de quelque chose de plus que cette liaison bancale qu'ils poursuivent envers et malgré tout, et il a décidé de le lui annoncer ce soir.

Evidemment, dès qu'il se trouve en présence d'Hibari, avec ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, Hayato sent sa résolution vaciller. Evidemment, il se laisse entraîner malgré lui dans une ultime étreinte. Il ne peut plus dire qu'ils font l'amour, malgré ce qu'il pensait au début, parce qu'il ignore ce que le préfet ressent pour lui exactement (une certaine tendresse peut-être, voire même un peu de respect ?) mais ce n'est en tous cas pas de l'amour. Dès qu'ils ont fini, l'expert en explosifs se rhabille prestement, avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit.

\- J'étais venu te dire quelque chose, Hibari. Je veux qu'on arrête. J'en ai assez que tu penses que je suis à ta disposition dès que tu as envie de te défouler. C'est toujours quand toi tu veux, et comme tu veux. Le reste du temps tu m'ignores. Je ne sais même pas ce que représente à tes yeux, si je suis tout de même autre chose qu'une petite pute avec qui tu peux baiser quand l'envie te prend… Mais j'en ai assez ! J'ai encore un peu d'amour-propre, et j'ai décidé que tu avais assez joué avec moi. C'est fini. Adieu.

Hibari ne dit pas un mot, et il le laisse partir sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir. Hayato pleure amèrement, en rentrant chez lui, mais il sait au fond qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Si le préfet avait tenu à lui un minimum, il aurait dit quelque chose pour sa défense, pas vrai ?

Alors, dès qu'il franchit la porte de son appartement, il sèche ses larmes, refusant de pleurer plus longtemps pour un salaud pareil. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur la seule autre personne qui l'a accepté, bien avant qu'Hibari ne le fasse : à savoir, le Dixième du Nom. Tsuna ne connaît pas toute la vérité sur Hayato, et il ne la connaîtra sans doute jamais, mais c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu devenir un membre officiel des Vongola, et porter le titre prestigieux de futur Gardien de la Tempête. C'est grâce à Tsuna qu'il a pu mettre fin à sa vie d'errance, et qu'il a enfin trouvé une famille. Les missions qu'Hayato effectue pour le compte du Neuvième sont purement alimentaires, parce qu'il faut bien qu'il paye ses factures, et que son boulot à mi-temps dans un commerce de proximité ne suffit pas. Mais sa loyauté va à Tsuna, et à Tsuna seul. Finies les distractions : désormais, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés n'œuvrera que dans le but de devenir la meilleure main droite possible pour le prochain parrain des Vongola. Des bêtises telles que l'amour ne sont qu'une perte de temps, il s'en rend compte maintenant.

Sortant ses dynamites et son système C.A.I. version X, et armé d'une toute nouvelle détermination, Hayato passe donc toute la nuit à réfléchir à de possibles améliorations, et son corps se met inconsciemment au rythme de la musique classique qui se déverse dans ses écouteurs. Quand il s'endort enfin sur ses notes, c'est en écoutant une nocturne de Chopin interprétée par sa mère, des années plus tôt.


	3. Allegro ma non troppo

Personne ne dit un mot, et tout ce qu'on entend, c'est l'écho de la pluie venant s'écraser sur l'asphalte. Hayato trouve que c'est un murmure rassurant. Il aime bien la pluie, en général. Peut-être parce qu'elle fait partie intégrante de son élément, la tempête. Mais qu'elle tombe gentiment, comme maintenant, ou bien en trombes, quand les éléments se déchaînent, c'est toujours pour laver et purifier tout ce qu'elle touche. Et Dieu sait si l'humanité en a besoin, avec toute la corruption et la violence qui règnent de nos jours… Ça rappelle à Hayato les histoires du Déluge que les prêtres lui racontaient lorsqu'il était gamin, en Italie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Dieu ne manifeste-t-il plus sa colère, comme dans les légendes ? Pourquoi ne punit-il plus les hommes pour leurs fautes ? Est-ce qu'il a perdu foi en eux (ah, pour un dieu, voilà qui serait ironique), et qu'il a décidé de les abandonner à leur sort ?

C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le jugement de Dieu qui doit l'inquiéter, mais celui des hommes. Et plus particulièrement, des deux individus qui se tiennent devant lui, plantés devant la porte de son immeuble. Tsuna et Yamamoto. Ils ont sûrement remarqué le sang qui tache ses vêtements, et qui a éclaboussé ses mains et son visage. La pluie, en tombant, dessine des sillons carmin le long des joues de l'Italien. On dirait presque des larmes de sang. Et intérieurement, Hayato n'est pas loin d'avoir envie de pleurer. C'est le moment de vérité : l'instant où il va devoir leur dire, enfin, ce qu'il fait pour gagne sa vie. Alors, il saura si Tsuna le considèrera encore comme un ami, ou s'il décidera de le bannir de son entourage à tout jamais. L'instant tant redouté est enfin arrivé.

\- Ah, Dixième du Nom. Et le fada du baseball. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, dit-il simplement, en sortant ses clés pour leur ouvrir la porte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Gokudera-kun ! J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de venir à l'improviste ! Mais tu comprends, on s'est inquiétés quand tu n'es pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui, alors on s'est dit que tu étais peut-être malade… Mais tu ne répondais à aucun de nos messages… J'ai fini par demander à Bianchi ton adresse. On allait repartir, parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'être là, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dixième. Mais si tu voulais mon adresse, tu aurais pu simplement demander, tu sais.

Mais Tsuna n'a jamais demandé. Il ne s'inquiète pas de savoir comment vit Hayato, ou pourquoi souvent, à la fin du mois, il n'emporte plus de bentô pour manger à midi. Bien sûr, c'est le Dixième du Nom, et il a d'autres préoccupations. L'Italien peut comprendre. Et puis, le futur boss des Vongola croyait sans doute respecter la réserve de son camarade, et sa réticence à parler de sujets trop personnels. C'est tout à son honneur.

Yamamoto, lui, a remarqué. Quand vient la fin du mois, il l'invite plus souvent à venir manger des sushis chez lui. Et Hayato, devant ses questions, a fini par lui dire qu'il vit seul, et qu'il cumule deux jobs à la fois, mais que ça ne suffit parfois pas à nouer les deux bouts. Par contre, il ne lui a pas dit où il vit, ni quels sont ses jobs exactement. Il aurait pu lui parler de son emploi à mi-temps à la supérette, mais alors il aurait dû aussi lui parler de son autre travail, et ça, c'était impensable. Le jeune tueur à gages ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le lui dire.

Enfin, prêt ou pas, maintenant ils sauraient. Hayato soupire, voyant le regard de Yamamoto s'attarder sur lui tandis qu'il leur ouvre la porte et les laisse passer à l'intérieur.

\- Gokudera, tu t'es battu ? lui demande-t-il, suivant l'argenté dans les escaliers.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je reviens du boulot, voilà tout.

\- Du _boulot_ ? Gokudera-kun, tu es couvert de sang ! proteste Tsuna.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas le mien, de toute façon.

Tsuna et Yamamoto échangent un regard, scandalisés. Le jeune assassin hausse les épaules et s'arrête devant la porte de son appartement, qu'il ouvre.

\- Eh bien quoi, vous entrez ? leur demande-t-il en leur faisant signe.

Ils s'exécutent et s'asseyent à table comme Hayato le leur indique d'un geste.

\- Vous voulez boire quoi ? J'ai du thé, du café, des softs… De la bière, aussi…

\- Du thé pour moi, ce sera parfait ! s'empresse de répondre Tsuna.

En voyant l'air crispé du Dixième, l'Italien se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû évoquer la bière. Après tout, on est au Japon ici, et les mineurs ne sont pas autorisés à en boire. Oh bah, ce ne serait pas la pire chose qu'il aurait à reprocher à Hayato d'ici la fin de la soirée, de toute façon…

\- Moi aussi, du thé, répondit Yamamoto. J'imagine que tu n'as pas de lait, ahahah !

Tsuna et lui Yamamoto échangent de nouveau un regard, et l'argenté aimerait qu'ils arrêtent de faire ça devant lui. C'est agaçant. Puis, soudain, le joueur de baseball se tourne vers lui et lui sourit, prenant Hayato complètement au dépourvu. Afin de dissimuler son étonnement, l'Italien s'empresse de leur tourner le dos.

\- Du thé, donc, répète-t-il en mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

Sa cuisine est de type américain, et un comptoir le sépare de la table où ses amis sont installés. Le comptoir fait un angle en partant du mur, et sépare ainsi l'espace cuisine de l'espace salon avec le fauteuil et la table basse. Sur le comptoir se trouvent une radio, un cendrier, une corbeille de fruits et de légumes, et une pile de journaux et de magazines. Hayato, attendant que l'eau chauffe, se tourne à nouveau vers eux.

\- Alors, j'imagine que vous avez des questions ? leur demande-t-il en défaisant les bandelettes ensanglantées qui entouraient ses poings.

Il jette le tout négligemment à la poubelle. Tsuna et Yamamoto déglutissent, se demandant sans doute à qui appartient ce sang. Puis Tsuna croise le regard froid de son bras droit autoproclamé et tressaille. Il se lèche les lèvres nerveusement, et s'apprête à parler. Mais curieusement, c'est un tout autre sujet qu'il aborde.

\- Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été égoïste, avoue-t-il en bredouillant. Tu sais quasi tout de moi, et moi… Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir où tu vivais, ni comment. C'est Yamamoto qui a dû me dire aujourd'hui que tu vivais seul, et que tu avais parfois du mal à payer ton loyer, malgré tes deux jobs. P-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider !

La mâchoire d'Hayato se crispe et il jette un regard de reproche à Yamamoto, qui n'a pas l'air désolé du tout. Tsuna n'a pas besoin d'être importuné avec ce genre de détails. Et de toute façon, il s'est très bien débrouillé jusqu'ici ! Soudain, la bouilloire se met à siffler, et l'argenté leur tourne le dos pour préparer le thé, avant d'apporter la théière fumante et les trois tasses sur un plateau et les poser devant eux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec mes histoires personnelles, Dixième du Nom, explique-t-il d'un ton amène. Mais ça ira. Je vais me débrouiller. Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Je n'ai qu'à faire plus d'heures à mon deuxième job, et voilà tout… Par contre, je serai peut-être moins disponible si je fais ça.

Tsuna et Yamamoto froncent les sourcils, réprobateurs. Hayato, à cet instant, remercie le ciel d'avoir mis sa veste en cuir aujourd'hui. Elle dissimule parfaitement la blessure qu'il a entre les deux omoplates, et qui l'élance dès qu'il fait un mouvement. Heureusement, il a appris à cacher sa douleur, et n'en laisse rien paraître si ce n'est quelques perles de sueur brillant sur son front.

Il a fait l'erreur de laisser ce bâtard pour mort, et de lui tourner le dos. Le gars avait un couteau. L'instant d'après, l'expert en explosifs se retrouvait à se battre au corps-à-corps avec cet entêté qui ne voulait pas mourir. Il a réussi à retourner son arme contre lui, et à en finir une fois pour toutes, mais le sang a giclé partout. C'est pour ça qu'Hayato préfère la dynamite : c'est nettement moins salissant.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es plus tout seul, maintenant, lui dit soudain Tsuna. Et ce n'est pas une honte de demander de l'aide, de temps en temps.

\- Ecoute donc Tsuna ! Les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider ! approuve bruyamment Yamamoto, en mettant une grande claque dans le dos d'Hayato.

\- Aow ! s'exclame l'argenté en s'écartant très vite.

\- Tu es blessé ? demande Tsuna, soudain préoccupé. Montre !

\- Ah non, ce n'est rien, je vous assure, ment l'Italien, pas très convaincant.

\- Montre ! insiste Yamamoto.

Gokudera soupire et se lève pour enlever sa veste. Tsuna ouvre de grands yeux en voyant le sang qui macule le dos de son T-shirt, et que la Smokin'Bomb sent adhérer à sa peau de façon désagréable. Bien vite, il l'enlève à son tour.

\- Ah, ce bâtard avait un couteau. J'aurais dû me méfier. Mais c'est trois fois rien, vraiment à peine une égratignure !

\- Gokudera-kun…

\- Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Je peux m'en charger tout seul. Vous devriez partir, maintenant.

Gokudera a senti en se levant que la tête lui tournait et que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il sait qu'il va bientôt perdre conscience à cause de la perte de sang, et il voudrait que Yamamoto et Tsuna sortent de chez lui. _Maintenant._ Avant de le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable.

\- Gokudera, la blessure est dans ton dos, réplique Yamamoto. [Merde ! Il n'était pas sensé être stupide, celui-là ? Il choisissait bien son moment pour utiliser son cerveau !] Tu ne peux pas…

\- Mais si, mais si, je fais ça tout le temps. Partez. Vraiment.

Tout en parlant, il tire sur les bras de Tsuna et Yamamoto pour les obliger à se lever et les pousser dehors. Mais l'effort lui provoque de furieux tiraillements dans le dos et il doit serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Il ferme les yeux quand une vague de nausée le submerge soudain, et lâche les mains de ses amis.

\- Gokudera-kun, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Tsuna lui parvient de très, très loin. Il a l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Puis tout devient noir.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Lorsqu'il se réveille, c'est progressivement. Le son parvient en premier, une rumeur de voix assourdie, comme si leurs propriétaires parlaient à voix basse. Et ces voix, il les reconnaît.

\- Oui, tu devrais connaître mieux tes gardiens, Tsunaze, dit Reborn d'un ton sévère. Et le simple fait que tu penses que Gokudera s'est juste battu avec des voyous dans la rue, prouve bien à quel point tu ne le connais pas assez.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Tsuna, sur un ton étonné.

Hayato a envie d'intervenir, de se redresser pour empêcher Reborn de continuer, mais son corps pèse des tonnes, et ne répond pas du tout à ses commandes. Tout ce qu'il parvient à faire, c'est à se raidir, et à pousser un léger grognement en sentant la douleur irradier dans son dos.

\- Yamamoto. Gokudera ne t'a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait comme job, n'est-ce pas ? continue Reborn, implacablement.

\- Euh, non, mais je ne vois pas quel rapport…

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles. Réfléchis, Tsunaze ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur Gokudera, la première fois que tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Que, euh, que c'était un tueur à gages spécialisé dans les explosifs, d'où son surnom de Smoking Bomb Hayato… Que la famille Vongola avait fait appel à lui à plusieurs reprises…

\- Ahah. Et rien de tout cela ne parle à ta fameuse intuition ?

\- Reborn-san !

Enfin, la voix d'Hayato a décidé de lui obéir. Il n'a pas réussi à s'asseoir, par contre – mais au moins, il est parvenu à ouvrir les yeux, et a reconnu du coup l'infirmerie du lycée, dont il occupe actuellement un lit. Ouf. Au moins, ils ne sont pas à l'hôpital.

\- Ah, Gokudera. Bon retour parmi nous, le salue Reborn avec ironie.

\- Ne te fiche pas de ma gueule, gronde le blessé. T'as un sacré culot ! Leur dire ces choses à mon sujet pendant que je suis inconscient… Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je le fasse moi-même, non ?

\- J'ai attendu, Gokudera. Mais ça fait trois ans que tu les connais, et je n'ai pas décelé chez toi la moindre intention de leur révéler la vérité. Alors, j'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses. Il serait temps qu'ils sachent où ils mettent les pieds, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ils ont dix-sept ans ! Et ils sont toujours au lycée ! Qu'est-ce qui est si pressé ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils soient majeurs, et qu'ils aient leur diplôme ? proteste Hayato, exaspéré.

\- Non. Tsuna, si tout se passe bien, deviendra le nouveau parrain des Vongola le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Le Neo Vongola Primo. Et d'ici-là, il faut qu'il sache ce que ça implique exactement, afin qu'il puisse faire son choix en toute connaissance de cause. Il était plus que temps, Gokudera.

\- Eh ! Je suis là ! Si vous m'expliquiez, au lieu de parler par énigmes ? s'énerve soudain le Dixième.

Tsuna ne s'énerve pas souvent, et quand il le fait, c'est le plus souvent dirigé contre ses ennemis. Mais jamais, jamais, Hayato n'a été la cible de ce regard, et il se sent soudain morveux. Yamamoto aussi arbore une expression sérieuse qui ne lui est pas habituelle.

\- Je… commence l'argenté, nerveux. Eh bien, je… Disons que…

\- Gokudera n'a jamais cessé de travailler comme tueur à gages, pendant ces trois ans où vous vous êtes fréquentés. Il a continué à effectuer des missions pour le compte du Neuvième. C'est ça qu'il faisait hier, et c'est comme ça qu'il a été blessé, interrompt Reborn, sans pitié.

Les expressions de Tsuna et Yamamoto valent de l'or, et Hayato aurait presque envie de prendre une photo, s'il n'avait pas aussi peur de ce qui va suivre.

\- Q-que… QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

\- HEIIIIIIIN ?!

\- T-tueur… à gages ? répète Tsuna, abasourdi. C'est vrai, Gokudera-kun ?

\- Je crains que oui, Dixième du Nom, soupire Hayato. C'était le moyen le plus facile de me faire de l'argent rapidement, et j'en avais besoin pour vivre et pour confectionner mes armes.

 _\- Facile ?!_ s'étrangle Tsuna. Comment tu peux réduire ça à « un moyen facile de faire de l'argent » ? On parle ici de tuer des gens, Gokudera !

\- Et alors ? On est dans la mafia ! Ce monde n'est pas un jeu. On survit ou on meurt, et si on a des scrupules, on est foutus. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans ce milieu.

\- Donc, pendant trois ans, tu venais tous les jours à l'école, tu t'amusais et tu riais avec nous, et pendant ce temps-là, tu tuais des gens de sang-froid dès que j'avais le dos tourné. C'est ça que tu avais si peur de me dire ? Combien de gens as-tu éliminé pendant ces trois ans ?

\- … Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tsuna, brûlant de colère, se lève et s'en va, suivi par Yamamoto. Reborn jette un long regard à Hayato avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Celui-ci se sent soudain bien seul et abandonné. Est-ce que ça y est, c'est la fin ? Est-ce que Tsuna va l'exclure des gardiens et le renvoyer à la misère ?

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Cependant, ce qu'il craint ne se produit pas, et le lendemain, ses amis sont de nouveau là. Il ressent un immense soulagement en les voyant entrer. Ce jour-là, Shamal doit lui enlever sa perfusion et il pourra se lever à nouveau, à condition de se ménager. Ce n'est pas de refus ! Hayato n'aime pas être cloué au lit. Il se sent inutile quand c'est le cas.

Tsuna lui a apporté du bouillon, fait par sa mère, et pendant un instant, l'argenté pense que la dispute d'hier n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Grossière erreur : à peine a-t-il reposé sa cuillère que Tsuna plante son regard dans le sien, les bras croisés et la mine sévère.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, hier.

\- Un professionnel de la mafia ne parle pas de ses missions. Jamais. Si le mode d'ordre n'était pas la discrétion, nous ne serions déjà plus là.

\- Je suis ton boss et je t'ordonne de me répondre !

Tsuna s'est emporté rapidement, cette fois. Mais Hayto se sent énervé, lui aussi, par tant d'insistance malsaine. Sa seule réponse est de balancer avec violence son plateau-repas aux pieds de Tsuna.

\- Sors d'ici !

\- Non !

\- J'ai dit : dehors !

\- Hors de question !

Alertés par le bruit, Shamal et Bianchi veulent intervenir, mais Yamamoto est plus rapide et retient le bras de Gokudera alors qu'il allait lancer autre chose à la tête de Tsuna. Son regard est de glace.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Combien de gens j'ai tués, qui ils étaient ? Je n'en sais rien ! Ce n'était que des noms et des visages… Mais je ne les oublierai jamais, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je revois leurs yeux la nuit, dans mes cauchemars, je revois leurs traits quand je ferme les yeux. Ils sont gravés là, à jamais.

Et en disant cela, le jeune tueur pointe sa tempe de son index, libérant son bras de l'étreinte de Yamamoto.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ? Si j'aime ça ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est la chose la plus désagréable que j'aie jamais eu à faire. Mais c'est nécessaire. Pour le bien de la Famille. Et si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement les mêmes choix, et pour les mêmes raisons. Voilà, vous êtes contents, maintenant ?!

Tsuna et Yamamoto reculent, effrayés par la violence de l'explosion de Gokudera.

\- Et maintenant, sortez.

Shamal vient prendre les deux garçons par les épaules pour les entraîner à l'extérieur. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, Tsuna se retourne et lance :

\- Tuer n'est jamais _nécessaire_.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Hayato médite toute la soirée, et toute la nuit, sur ce qu'il convient de faire maintenant. Il a pu rentrer chez lui, et il se grille avec délice cigarette sur cigarette. Ne pas pouvoir fumer, tant qu'il était à l'infirmerie, a été une véritable torture. La nicotine apaise ses nerfs, et l'aide à considérer la situation avec détachement. Il se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas facile pour Tsuna, de réaliser qu'il ne pourra pas devenir le prochain boss des Vongola s'il n'est pas prêt à faire des compromis, et à se salir les mains de temps en temps. Jusqu'ici, il a toujours essayé d'éliminer ses ennemis sans les tuer – mais ce ne sera pas toujours possible à l'avenir. Il aura des clients qui compteront sur sa protection, des alliés qui lui demanderont des services. Et ses ennemis n'hésiteront certainement pas à profiter de la moindre faiblesse qu'il leur montrera. Un futur parrain de la mafia ne peut pas se permettre d'être naïf. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

Peut-être que dans quelques années, quand Tsuna aura prouvé sa valeur, et que le monde de la mafia aura été pacifié sous la férule des Vongola, les choses pourront être différentes. Peut-être qu'ils pourront revenir au temps béni de la première génération, quand le but premier des Vongola était encore de protéger, plutôt que de faire du business à tout prix. Hayato compte sur le Dixième pour ça. A condition, évidemment, qu'il accepte son héritage. Et c'est pour le convaincre de ça que le jeune assassin a décidé qu'une longue conversation était à l'ordre du jour. Aussi, dès que le soleil pointe à l'horizon, Hayato écrase son dernier mégot, va prendre une douche rapide, et se met en route.

Mais quand il approche de la maison des Sawada, il est surpris de voir la silhouette de Shamal qui s'éloigne. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ? Bref, peu importe. Il est venu avec une discussion sérieuse avec Tsuna, et il ne laissera pas la présence de ce pervers l'en distraire. Il prend une grande inspiration et sonne à la porte, les épaules raides et la tête haute, prêt à affronter la colère du Dixième. Pourtant, c'est un Tsuna un peu penaud qui vient lui ouvrir, et qui l'invite à prendre un café à l'intérieur. Hayato s'empresse d'accepter, dissimulant son étonnement du mieux qu'il peut. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?

Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, pourtant. Quand il entre dans la cuisine, il voit que Reborn, Bianchi, et Yamamoto sont déjà là, l'air grave. Heureusement, Bianchi porte son masque. L'argenté hausse un sourcil, et jette un regard interrogatif au Dixième, qui baisse la tête avec embarras.

\- Ah, Gokudera-kun, je… Je voulais m'excuser de m'être énervé sur toi, hier. Je me rends bien compte que tu as voulu me protéger le plus longtemps possible, en me cachant la vérité. Mais Reborn a raison : il était temps que j'ouvre les yeux, et que j'arrête de croire aux contes de fées. Si je veux devenir le prochain parrain Vongola, il faut que je sache exactement ce que ça implique.

Le regard de Tsuna s'est durci, et Hayato voit du coin de l'œil Reborn acquiescer avec un sourire de fierté.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse, Dixième du Nom ! J'aurais dû t'en parler beaucoup plus tôt ! s'écrie-t-il en se prosternant par terre. Au début, j'ai cru que tu étais déjà au courant, et après… Quand j'ai vu à quel point tu répugnais à donner la mort, je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas besoin de savoir. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais devoir tuer tes ennemis toi-même : tu as des Gardiens pour ça !

Il relève la tête pour voir Tsuna lui jeter un regard plein de tristesse et de compassion, tandis que les expressions de Bianchi et de Yamamoto s'assombrissent, et que Reborn secoue la tête avec réprobation.

\- Tsunaze ne pourra jamais être un bon Boss si tu lui caches la moitié des choses, Gokudera, dit l'Arcobaleno, dont l'apparence est devenue celle d'un garçon de dix ans depuis que la malédiction a été levée. Mais tu as raison : il faut que les Gardiens soient également conscients de leurs obligations. Pour toi et Chrome, c'est déjà le cas, et je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Hibari.

Hayato sent le regard perçant de Reborn le scruter plus intensément à ces mots, et il se demande si le tuteur de Tsuna est au courant de son passé avec l'ancien préfet de discipline. Il espère que non. Depuis qu'il a quitté le collège de Namimori pour rentrer au lycée, ses relations avec Hibari sont devenues strictement professionnelles, et il compte bien qu'elles le restent. Après tout, il n'y a pas d'homosexuels dans la mafia, et certainement pas la Main droite du futur parrain des Vongola ! Les Italiens le méprisent déjà parce qu'il est un bâtard et un métis. Tous, ils l'attendent au tournant, impatients de le voir commettre une erreur. Mais il ne leur donnera pas ce plaisir. Et surtout, il n'attirera pas la disgrâce sur le Dixième du Nom en admettant ses préférences sexuelles. Jamais !

\- Lambo, quant à lui, n'a encore que huit ans, continue Reborn, imperturbable. Mais Yamamoto et Sasagawa doivent être préparés. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que Yamamoto t'accompagnera lors de ta prochaine mission, Gokudera.

\- Que… QUOI ?!

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Ils l'observent baisser les volets et retourner le panneau « Ouvert » tandis que le serveur finit de balayer la salle, met les chaises sur les tables et passe une loque sur le bar. Ils observent encore ledit serveur recevoir son salaire et rentrer joyeusement chez lui. Le patron est occupé à compter l'argent de la caisse quand il entend la porte du bar s'ouvrir.

\- Takashita ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demande-t-il sans lever la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est toi qui as oublié certaines choses, Migami, répond Hayato en s'asseyant au bar.

Migami relève la tête, soudain complètement apeuré. Le jeune tueur à gages, très calme, s'allume une cigarette tandis que Yamamoto prend place à côté de lui.

\- Oublié… quoi ? demande le patron d'une voix étranglée.

\- Il paraît que ton frère a disparu récemment. Avec quelque chose qui appartient aux Vongola. Je m'étonne que tu ne saches pas où il se trouve.

\- J'ai déjà dit à… à votre collègue, l'autre fois, que… que je n'en avais aucune idée ! glapit Migami.

\- Oui, oui, je connais cette version-là. Mais celle que je veux entendre, c'est l'autre.

\- L'autre ? fait Migami, suant à grosses gouttes.

\- La vraie version. Rain, va verrouiller la porte, s'il-te-plaît.

Yamamoto s'exécute en silence, tandis qu'Hayato souffle sa fumée dans le visage du barman.

\- Je vais être très clair. On sait que tu lui as fait parvenir de l'argent et de la nourriture. On vous a vus ensemble à un arrêt de bus, et puis on a perdu sa trace. Mais toi, tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? Ne fais pas l'innocent.

\- Non ! J-je vous jure que…

Migami fait mine de fuir, mais l'argenté l'agrippe par le cou au passage, le faisant suffoquer.

\- Et si tu nous faisais visiter ton arrière-boutique ? On sera plus à l'aise pour causer, dit-il en le relâchant et en le poussant devant lui sans ménagement. Rain, va me chercher une corde, ou n'importe quoi pour l'attacher.

Yamamoto hausse un sourcil avec désapprobation, mais ne se fait pas prier deux fois. Lorsqu'il les rejoint dans l'arrière-boutique, cependant, il se fige. Migami se tient debout, tremblant de tous ses membres, et complètement nu.

\- P-pourquoi… ? commence Takeshi.

\- J'ai dit à notre ami de se mettre à l'aise. Va donc l'attacher à cette chaise-là. Les avant-bras bien en évidence sur les accoudoirs.

Yamamoto hésite, mais Hayato lui lance un regard qui le fait obéir. « Tu voulais accompagner, non ? » signifie ce regard. Après tout, l'expert en explosifs a essayé plusieurs fois de leur faire changer d'avis, à Reborn, Tsuna et lui. Il a dit que Yamamoto allait le gêner, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Rien n'y a fait. Alors, maintenant qu'il est là, il n'a qu'à assumer.

\- Paarfait. On est mieux assis, pas vrai ? ricane Hayato une fois l'opération finie.

Migami pousse de petits gémissements de terreur, et Yamamoto a l'air d'avoir pitié de lui. La voix cinglante de l'Italien le fait sursauter.

\- Rain, va donc surveiller dehors et laisse-nous discuter !

Ils se jaugent du regard un instant, puis Yamamoto sort, et Hayato pousse un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Optiquement, tout est revenu à la normale, entre Tsuna, ce crétin de baseballer, et lui. Mais l'argenté sait bien qu'au fond, tout a changé. Il voit les regards que les deux autres lui jettent, quand ils pensent qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Surtout Yamamoto. Ces derniers jours, l'Italien a l'impression que le Gardien de la Pluie ne le quitte pas des yeux. Et ça commence à le mettre franchement mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait te rappeler certaines choses, fait Hayato en se penchant sur Migami. D'abord, on ne prend pas les Vongola pour des imbéciles. Jamais. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- M-mais je n'ai j-jamais… Loin de moi l'idée de…

\- Bien. Alors tu vas nous dire gentiment où est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas où il est ! explose le barman.

\- Mauvaise réponse, soupire l'Italien en approchant sa cigarette de son œil. Deuxième tentative : où est ton frère ?

\- Mais vas-y ! Si tu crois m'impressionner ! Je sais que tu n'oseras jamais, crache Migami.

\- Encore une erreur de ta part, répond placidement Hayato, en lui enfonçant sa cigarette dans l'orbite.

Le hurlement de Migami parvient à Yamamoto, qui accourt aussitôt et s'immobilise en apercevant la scène. Migami pleurniche, son œil rouge et gonflé, tandis que l'argenté le tient par les cheveux. Il lui lance un regard terrible lorsqu'il entend l'exclamation que Yamamoto ne peut s'empêcher de pousser.

\- Rain ! Je t'ai dit de surveiller dehors, alors restes-y ! Et quoi que tu entendes, ne reviens pas sans que je te le demande, compris ?

Yamamoto déglutit en fixant Migami d'un regard hagard.

\- Compris ?! insiste Hayato, un ton plus fort.

\- Qu-quel âge avez-vous, vous deux ? Seize ans ? Ils vous prennent au berceau, maintenant ? grimace Migami. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça, vous savez. Relâchez-moi, et je vous promets que…

Un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, de la part de l'expert en explosifs, lui fit cracher du sang.

\- Ta gueule ! Tu crois que tu vas nous avoir avec un discours aussi minable ? Je vais te dire la deuxième chose que tu avais oubliée : ne t'attends jamais à de la pitié de la part des Vongola. Jamais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Migami relève la tête péniblement et fixe Yamamoto avec un regard implorant. Celui-ci, incapable de supporter ce regard suppliant, quitte à nouveau la pièce. Hayato empoigne Migami par le menton et l'oblige à le regarder, lui, avec un sourire cruel.

\- A nous deux, fait-il en sortant une petit boîte de cure-dents de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Migami ne comprend pas tout de suite de quoi il en retourne, et croit à une plaisanterie, mais lorsque le jeune assassin lui plante le premier cure-dents sous l'ongle de l'index, il hurle à nouveau et faillit s'évanouir. Hayato le réveille avec une paire de baffes.

\- Tssk, tssk, tssk, on reste avec moi, dit-il sur un ton faussement condescendant.

Avec un mouvement de levier légèrement pivotant, il lui arrache l'ongle d'un coup sec. Tous ses ongles subissent le même traitement, sans que Migami ne desserre les dents. Il manque de se trancher la langue, et l'argenté doit lui enfoncer sa cravate dans la bouche pour l'en empêcher, avant de passer à l'autre main. Puis, devant un Migami à moitié inconscient, mais toujours aussi muet, Hayato fait le tour de l'arrière-boutique en cherchant l'inspiration, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis il voit le sécateur, et sa bouche se contracte. Il sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Il réveille Migami avec une claque retentissante, avant de lui ôter la cravate de la bouche.

\- Tu sais, je suis plutôt admiratif. Tu es un dur, un vrai de vrai, on dirait. Si tu nous livres ton frère, je veux bien fermer les yeux sur ce… regrettable incident, et te laisser continuer à travailler pour nous. Avec une petite augmentation, bien sûr. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu gagneras plus d'argent que tu n'en as jamais rêvé !

La seule réponse de Migami est un regard de haine pure. Le jeune Italien soupire, avant de considérer le sécateur qu'il tient d'un air rêveur.

\- Je vois, je vois… Dommage. Oui, vraiment dommage. Bon, où vais-je donc bien pouvoir utiliser ça… ?

Migami commence à se tortiller avec nervosité.

\- Tu n'es pas marié, pas vrai ? Donc j'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de ce qui te pend entre les jambes, hein ? fait Hayato en faisant claquer le sécateur sous les yeux de Migami.

Celui-ci voit avec horreur le garçon approcher l'instrument de son pénis flasque, et au dernier moment commence à geindre.

\- Non, non, arrêtez, c'est assez, je vais tout vous dire, je vous en supplie…

\- Ah, te voilà raisonnable. Bon garçon. Rain ! appelle l'argenté en reposant le sécateur à sa place.

Yamamoto entre précautionneusement, et fronce le nez à cause de l'odeur de peur et de sueur qui règne dans la pièce. En voyant l'état des mains du barman, il chancelle, mais Hayato arrive à sa hauteur en trois enjambées et lui fourre un papier et un bic dans les mains.

\- Tu seras bien gentil de noter soigneusement tout ce que Monsieur va nous dire, d'accord ?

Yamamoto fixe le papier un instant sans comprendre, puis commence à noter ce que Migami bredouille entre deux reniflements.

\- Vous… Vous pouvez me détacher, maintenant ? demande-t-il timidement à la fin, tremblant violemment.

L'Italien lui lance un regard glacial.

\- Tu as vraiment oublié les bases, on dirait. Tu es un traître, Migami. Et tu sais quel sort on réserve aux traîtres, tout de même ?

Migami recommence aussitôt à supplier et à sangloter de plus belle, et Hayato exaspéré lui enfonce à nouveau sa cravate dans la gorge. Puis il se tourne vers Yamamoto, qui n'ose pas quitter son papier des yeux.

\- Rain, va donc chercher le bidon d'essence dans le coffre et arrose déjà la salle à l'avant, tu veux ?

Yamamoto sort précipitamment, serrant ses notes contre lui, les mains glacées et une sueur froide lui dégoulinant le long du dos. Il regrette d'être venu, maintenant. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il s'appuye à la voiture et vomit dans le caniveau. Il met encore quelques instants à retrouver son calme, avant de pouvoir ouvrir le coffre et en sortir le bidon d'essence, les mains tremblantes. Il se remémore sa surprise de voir Hayato arriver au volant d'une voiture.

\- Mais tu n'as pas ton permis ! Ce n'est pas… a-t-il protesté.

\- Si on se fait arrêter, ce sera le cadet de nos soucis. Tu montes, ou tu restes sur le trottoir ? a riposté l'argenté dédaigneusement.

Justement, l'Italien sort de l'arrière-boutique en traînant derrière lui le corps sans vie de Migami, enveloppé dans une couverture pour ne pas laisser des traces de sang en le transportant.

\- C'est… fini ? demande Yamamoto sur un ton niais.

\- Deux balles dans la tête. Avec silencieux. Du travail propre et net, répond Hayato après lui avoir lancé un regard de mépris. Bon, tu m'aides à le mettre dans le coffre ?

Yamamoto doit à nouveau vomir après l'opération.

\- Dis-toi que c'est juste de la viande, lui a pourtant dit le Gardien de la Tempête, remarquant son extrême dégoût.

Laissant le novice vider le contenu de ses boyaux dans le caniveau, Hayato se charge lui-même de vider le bidon d'essence dans le bar et l'arrière-boutique, avant d'y craquer une allumette et de regarder le feu prendre à toute vitesse, l'air songeur. Puis il revient vers Yamamoto et lui tapote dans le dos.

\- Ça va mieux ? On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici. Monte.

Le silence qui règne dans la voiture paraît rapidement insupportable à Yamamoto.

\- Tu… C'était ta première fois ? Torturer quelqu'un, je veux dire, finit-il par demander.

\- Non, répond l'Italien sans quitter la route des yeux.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, puis le Gardien de la Tempête soupire.

\- La première fois, c'était un véritable fiasco. Je n'ai pas pu… C'était trop… Bref, j'ai échoué. Après ça, j'ai dû plusieurs fois accompagner d'autres agents et observer comment ils s'y prenaient. Très instructif, tu t'en doutes.

Il laisse échapper un rire qui ressemble à un aboiement, et Yamamoto ose enfin se tourner vers lui. Jusqu'ici, il s'est forcé à regarder par la fenêtre. Il remarque aussitôt que l'argenté est très pâle, et que ses mains semblent crispées sur le volant.

\- Alors… C'était ta première fois, disons, réussie ?

\- On peut dire ça, admit Hayato après un long silence.

\- Et est-ce que…

\- Yamamoto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi, tu veux ?

Yamamoto laisse le silence se réinstaller, mais à nouveau il lui paraît rapidement intenable.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas très envie de parler pour le moment ?

\- Tu imagines bien, répond son camarade avec hargne.

Comme il accélère, Yamamoto retient son souffle et préfère se concentrer sur la route. Ils n'échangent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Hayato s'arrête dans un tournant, sur le versant d'une montagne. Le fond de la vallée, devant eux, est plongé dans une mer de ténèbres. Ils sont presque seuls au monde.

\- Aide-moi à le mettre au volant.

Yamamoto remarque, lorsqu'ils ôtent la couverture, que l'argenté a rhabillé Migami. Ils l'asseyent à la place du conducteur, puis Hayato défait le frein à main et s'écarte, laissant la voiture plonger dans l'obscurité en contrebas. Le bruit de la chute leur paraît interminable et assourdissant, et ils en entendent encore l'écho bien après qu'il se soit tu. Puis Yamamoto finit par se racler la gorge, voyant que l'Italien regarde fixement le noir insondable devant eux, comme hypnotisé.

\- Hum… Bon… On fait quoi ?

\- Eh bien, on rentre à pied. Une meilleure idée ?

\- Euh, hum, non.

Ils se mettent à marcher en silence, jusqu'au moment où Hayato remarque que Yamamoto grelotte et que ses dents claquent. Il ôte alors son veston et le lui pose sur les épaules, restant en chemise. Yamamoto lève alors des yeux très humides vers lui.

\- Tu n'en as jamais assez, de tout ça ? La mafia, tuer des gens… Tu ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête ?

Le Gardien de la Tempête prend le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- C'est mon monde. J'y suis né, j'y mourrai. C'est le seul univers que je connaisse, et hélas pour moi, je suis bon dans ce que je fais. C'est à la fois une chance et une malédiction.

Les larmes de Yamamoto coulent à présent sans retenue, et Hayato finit par le prendre dans ses bras et lui frotter le dos.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça. Tu n'étais pas supposé… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener. Toi, et Tsuna, vous devez rester du bon côté des choses. Les combats à la loyale, les dettes d'honneur, la défense de nos alliés… C'est là votre lot. Laissez-moi le sale boulot, le travail dans l'ombre. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous salir les mains.

\- Comment… tu peux… accepter ça ? demande Yamamoto d'une voix entrecoupée.

\- Je suis un bâtard. J'ai vécu dans la rue, j'ai vu et entendu tellement de choses… Je connais l'envers du tableau, je sais que tout est loin d'être rose dans ce monde. J'ai vu le côté sombre des choses, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et il ne me fait plus peur, c'est désormais une vieille connaissance pour moi. L'ombre est mon élément comme le vôtre est la lumière. Tsuna est destiné à être le Boss, il donnera des ordres, je les exécuterai. Il n'aura pas à savoir quand, ni comment, mais juste si le travail a été bien fait. Les détails ne le regardent pas. Il doit pouvoir rester digne et fier en toutes circonstances. La mauvaise conscience, c'est pour les sous-fifres comme moi.

\- Tu as failli être un Boss aussi, pourtant, plaisante Yamamoto sur un ton un peu étranglé.

\- Oui, eh bien, on ne va pas refaire le passé, n'est-ce pas ? sourit l'argenté en posant son front contre celui du Gardien de la Pluie.

Celui-ci ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Voyant qu'il s'est calmé, Hayato se détache de lui et se remet à marcher. Yamamoto le suit.

\- Tu ne m'accompagneras plus, d'accord ? Tu as voulu voir, tu as vu. C'est assez.

Yamamoto, la gorge encore serrée, se contente d'opiner.

Quand ils arrivent chez les Yamamoto, l'argenté remarque que Yamamoto hésite à entrer, et s'agrippe inconsciemment à son poignet lorsque la Smokin'Bomb lui souhaite bonne nuit.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? demande doucement Hayato.

Yamamoto ne dit rien, mais il acquiesce, et l'Italien hoche la tête en soupirant. Il le pousse à l'intérieur et le mène jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Ses cheveux sentent la fumée, et il a encore du sang sur les mains. Il se sent dégoûtant. Il frotte sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rose vif, comme si, en faisant disparaître les traces de son crime, il pouvait également effacer la culpabilité. Mais il sait que ça ne marche pas ainsi, alors il soupire, et coupe l'eau. Quand il revient, il voit son camarade planté au milieu de la pièce, en pyjama et l'air emprunté.

\- Je… Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à dormir…

Hayato le dépasse et va ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant l'air glacé pénétrer la pièce et emmêler ses cheveux. Il respire à pleins poumons, savourant le fait d'être vivant. Il se tourne vers Yamamoto et lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, puis referme la fenêtre avant de l'y rejoindre.

\- Pose ta tête sur mes genoux.

\- Hein ? fait Yamamoto.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, crétin !

Yamamoto obtempère, et l'assassin aux doigts de pianiste commence à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

\- Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi aller, dit encore la Smokin'Bomb.

Seul un grognement lui répond. Quelques instants plus tard, Yamamoto dort comme un bienheureux.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Il se réveille parce qu'il a froid. A vrai dire, il est transi. Il se redresse et se frotte les yeux, d'abord ne sachant pas où il est. Puis il se remémore les évènements de la veille et commence à paniquer. Où est Gokudera ?

\- Réveillé ? lui demande une voix bien connue.

La Smokin'Bomb est occupée à fumer par la fenêtre. Celle-ci est grande ouverte, ce qui explique le vent glacial qui a réveillé Yamamoto. Celui-ci bâille puis vient rejoindre son ami pour respirer l'air frais à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'as protégé, hier, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, repousse Hayato.

\- Merci, dit le joueur de baseball.

L'argenté écrase sa cigarette pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Tu sais… Si jamais tu veux parler, de quoi que ce soit… Si un jour tu te sens abattu, ou déprimé… Je suis là, ok ?

Hayato hausse un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Eh bien, Shamal nous a dit que ça n'avait jamais été facile, pour toi… La vie dans la mafia, les meurtres, tout ça… Tu ne dois pas te croire obligé d'affronter ça tout seul, répond Yamamoto un peu embarrassé.

\- Shamal, évidemment. Che ! fait l'Italien en quittant la fenêtre brusquement. Je ne connais pas de pire commère que ce gars !

\- Gokudera ? demande timidement Yamamoto, effrayé par son soudain mouvement de colère.

\- Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche, crétin, répond la Smokin'Bomb en lui tournant le dos. Tu schlingues !

En désespoir de cause, Yamamoto va faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Ils déjeunent en silence, chacun observant les cernes de l'autre et se sentant vaguement coupable. Si Yamamoto senior se pose des questions au sujet de la présence de l'argenté, il n'en laisse rien paraître, et c'est tant mieux. C'est sur le chemin vers la maison de Tsuna qu'Hayato retient soudain Yamamoto par le bras. Celui-ci lui fait face, surpris, et voit que l'Italien baisse la tête et regarde le sol, mal à l'aise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commence, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Yamamoto.

\- Je ne t'ai pas protégé, hier. J'ai menti. En fait, je me protégeais moi-même. Tout le temps, je me suis protégé.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu vois, quand je t'ai dit que la première fois, ça avait été un véritable fiasco… C'était bien trop tôt, je suppose. Bien trop tôt après que j'aie moi-même été torturé.

Yamamoto laisse échapper une exclamation, mais le Gardien de la Tempête relève la tête avec fierté et poursuit.

\- Les Vongola ne l'ont jamais su. Ils ne m'auraient peut-être pas demandé de le faire, si ça avait été le cas. Peut-être. En tous cas, ça s'est passé avant que j'intègre leurs rangs. J'avais 11 ans, et je voulais absolument être accepté dans une famille. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi. Mais ces types, à Syracuse… Ils se sont moqués, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un gamin dans mon genre. Puis ils ont voulu me montrer à quel point j'étais faible, une fillette à leurs yeux, et pourquoi je ne serais jamais, jamais, un gars costaud digne d'intégrer la Mafia. Quand on m'a demandé de torturer ce gars, après, je… Je revoyais soudain mon sang couler par terre, j'entendais mes os craquer, je m'entendais pleurer et appeler ma mère. Je ressentais presque à nouveau la douleur. Et je… J'ai fui. Comme un lâche. J'ai fui.

La voix d'Hayato se brise et Yamamoto fait un pas pour le consoler, mais la Smokin'Bomb se recule avec orgueil.

\- Après, j'ai appris à me détacher. A mettre une barrière entre mes sentiments et moi. Ne rien ressentir, se couper de tout. C'était si facile… Mais quand tu étais là, hier soir, et que tu me regardais, je n'arrivais pas à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je me sentais… nerveux, je ne sais pas. En tous cas, je ressentais _quelque chose,_ et ça n'était pas sensé se produire _._ Moi… Je suis vraiment égoïste. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé dehors pour te protéger, ni te ménager. Je voulais juste arriver à maîtriser mes sentiments _,_ à reprendre le contrôle, pour ne plus me sentir aussi misérable… et sale. Je suis… je suis vraiment pathétique, pas vrai ?

L'argenté tourne le dos à Yamamoto pour que celui-ci ne voie pas qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. A son grand étonnement, il sent soudain deux bras forts l'entourer, et le souffle chaud de Yamamoto dans sa nuque.

\- Tu ne seras jamais pathétique à mes yeux. Jamais, murmure le brun.

\- Che ! Peu importe ! fait Hayato mortifié, en se dégageant.

Devant la porte de Tsuna, juste avant de sonner, Yamamoto sourit à la Smokin'Bomb et lui dit :

\- Merci de t'être confié à moi. Ça me touche.

L'Italien ne répond rien, mais la rougeur qui envahit soudain ses joues parle pour lui.

 _ **~~~silence~~~**_

Dans les semaines qui suivent, l'amateur de baseball ne le lâche plus. Il fait souvent irruption chez Hayato, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, avec un sac rempli de sushis et son sourire de crétin aux lèvres. Et l'Italien le laisse toujours rentrer, parce qu'il se dit que l'abruti a besoin de lui, après la nuit d'horreur dont il a été le témoin. Ce dont il ne se rend pas compte, ou peut-être simplement ne veut-il pas l'admettre, c'est que lui aussi se sent apaisé par sa présence. Moins seul. Il ne doit plus porter le poids de son secret, désormais : il a quelqu'un qui le comprend, qui l'écoute. Oh, Hayato sait qu'il pourrait aussi se confier à Tsuna, mais il ne veut pas déranger le Dixième avec ses états d'âme, alors qu'il a déjà assez de responsabilités. Alors, petit à petit, il s'ouvre à Yamamoto. Il lui raconte son enfance en Italie, le mensonge dans lequel il a grandi, et le moment où il a découvert la vérité au sujet de sa mère. Il lui raconte sa lutte journalière pour survivre dans les rues, évoque à demi-mot les choses qu'il a été amenées à faire pour gagner sa pitance : mendier, voler… se prostituer. Ses premières missions, en Sicile, et le sentiment d'orgueil qu'il avait ressenti en les menant à bien, seulement pour se rendre compte que la mafia locale n'avait aucune intention de l'intégrer dans leurs rangs, et se servait juste de lui pour accomplir les tâches ingrates. Son retour à Naples, à douze ans, et ses retrouvailles avec Shamal et avec sa sœur. Son premier meurtre.

Et Yamamoto l'écoute, patiemment, en silence. Il ne le regarde pas avec pitié : seulement avec compréhension. Il ne pose jamais de questions, et attend que l'Italien s'exprime spontanément. Il ne l'interrompt jamais, non plus. Aussi, c'est une surprise totale quand, en plein milieu d'une phrase, Hayato sent des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile ?! s'écrie-t-il, repoussant Yamamoto violemment. C'était quoi, ça !?

\- Ma, ma… C'était, hum, un baiser ? répond le brun en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, l'air de ne pas comprendre la question.

\- Je sais bien ce que c'était ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui t'a pris de… ! braille Hayato hors de lui.

Yamamoto l'interrompt à nouveau en le prenant dans ses bras, et en appuyant son front contre le front de l'argenté. Celui-ci se sent rougir furieusement, mais il refuse de baisser les yeux, et fusille le brun d'un regard courroucé.

\- Tu me plais, Gokudera-kun. Depuis longtemps, je t'observe. Et je pensais que… Ces derniers temps… J'avais l'impression que tu appréciais ma présence, et que tu te sentais bien en ma compagnie, chuchote le Gardien de la Pluie, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement de la bouche d'Hayato.

\- Pff. Que tu crois. Je te tolère seulement parce qu'entre la main gauche et la main droite du Dixième du Nom, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait une bonne entente, grommelle l'Italien sans grande conviction.

\- Oh. Et… c'est tout ? Tu es sûr ? insiste l'abruti, allant jusqu'à caresser la joue de l'Italien.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ?! s'énerve ce dernier, repoussant Yamamoto une fois de plus. Pourquoi il devrait y avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre entre nous ? Je suis un mec, et toi aussi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Ce que tu suggères… C'est… C'est contre les règles !

\- Les règles ? répète le Japonais en penchant la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Mais, Gokudera-kun… Tu les as déjà enfreintes une fois, pas vrai ? Avec Hibari ?

Hayato reste bouche bée, à dévisager cet imbécile – ou du moins, il était supposé l'être – qui venait d'évoquer le plus honteux de ses secrets comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel.

\- Tu… Tu savais ?

\- Oh, j'ai fini par le remarquer, oui. Vous n'étiez pas très discrets, tous les deux. A faire ce genre de choses dans l'école… Bref. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que tu étais gay, et que j'ai commencé à te regarder d'un autre œil.

L'expert en explosifs ne pensait pas pouvoir rougir encore plus, mais visiblement il s'était trompé, car il sent ses joues chauffer à nouveau.

\- Et… le Dixième le sait ?

\- Tsuna ? Oh, je ne sais pas, répond Yamamoto en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais je ne serais pas étonné qu'il le sache, avec sa super intuition…

C'en est trop pour Hayato, qui se met à faire les cent pas dans son salon, tout en s'arrachant les cheveux et en marmonnant des choses en italien. Comment a-t-il pu laisser filtrer une chose pareille ?! Si Tsuna savait… C'en était fini de sa carrière ! Jamais il ne lui demanderait d'être sa main droite, avec une telle tare !

\- Hey, hey, calme-toi, fait Yamamoto en se plantant devant lui et en le prenant par les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça change, que Tsuna le sache ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait traité différemment ensuite, pas vrai ?

\- Lui non, mais… Tu ne comprends pas ! La mafia italienne est catholique ! gémit Hayato, désespéré. Les Vongola n'accepteront jamais un _gay_ comme main droite du Dixième ! Il faut… Il ne faut jamais que ça se sache ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?!

\- Oh, fait le brun en le relâchant, l'air de comprendre enfin. _Oh._ Je vois.

Hayato se laisse tomber dans son canapé, se sentant soudain épuisé.

\- Et toi non plus, tu ne pourras pas le faire savoir, soupire-t-il, appuyant son front dans ses paumes, courbé au-dessus de ses genoux. Les Vongola auront déjà du mal à accepter des Japonais à la tête de la _Famiglia,_ mais si en plus un des Gardiens est homosexuel ! Ce sera un scandale !

Yamamoto s'assied à côté de lui, et ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Hayato finit par relever la tête pour jeter un regard dans sa direction, curieux de voir sa réaction, et il est étonné de voir que le Japonais est occupé à le fixer. Dès que leurs regards se croisent, le fan de baseball se met en action, si rapidement que l'argenté n'a pas le temps de protester : il pousse Hayato contre l'accoudoir du canapé, et se met à genoux entre ses jambes, le visage suspendu à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien.

\- Donc… Si je comprends bien… souffle-t-il, faisant frissonner l'expert en explosifs. Tant que personne ne l'apprend, tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? Qu-mmgffff !

Yamamoto l'embrasse à nouveau, et cette fois, Hayato se laisse faire. Il répond même au baiser, passant ses bras autour de la nuque du brun. Après tout, il a raison : tant que personne ne le sait, tout ira bien, pas vrai ? Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il en a envie !

Cette nuit-là, c'est le Japonais qui passe la nuit dans l'appartement de l'Italien, et la chambre de ce dernier s'emplit des bruits de leur passion : lit qui grince, halètements, et surtout, une myriade de « Je t'aime » murmurés à mi-voix, dans l'obscurité complice.


	4. Fughetta de Shamal (Andante)

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gokudera-kun nous ait menti pendant tout ce temps !

Yamamoto a suivi Tsuna chez lui, après leur confrontation avec Gokudera, et il hoche la tête, partageant son incompréhension et sa colère. Gokudera… tueur à gages ? C'est difficile à imaginer. Difficile de croire que, pendant trois ans, il a suivi des cours avec eux, leur a souri, a parlé de tout et de rien, s'est même battu à leurs côtés, et que durant tout ce temps, il a continué à travailler pour le Neuvième. A _tuer_ pour lui. Quand on y pense, ça fait même froid dans le dos.

Et pourtant, Yamamoto croit pouvoir comprendre. Gokudera est né dans la mafia, il n'a jamais connu que ça. Pour lui, ôter la vie est quelque chose de banal, de presque quotidien. Et, comme il l'a dit lui-même, il fallait bien qu'il subvienne à ses besoins, puisqu'il vivait seul et qu'il n'avait pas la chance, comme Tsuna ou Yamamoto, d'avoir des parents qui veillent à son bien-être. La star du baseball peut comprendre. _Veut_ comprendre. Et, pendant ce temps-là, Tsuna fait le cent pas dans sa chambre, tempêtant à voix haute contre l'argenté et faisant de grands gestes pour souligner son énervement.

\- Je pensais qu'après notre lutte pour les anneaux, il avait enfin compris la valeur d'une vie ! Mais en fait, pas du tout !

Est-ce réellement le cas, pourtant ? Yamamoto se rappelle les paroles de Gokudera, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent l'infirmerie. Il n'aime pas tuer. Il déteste ça. Les visages de ses victimes le hantent toutes les nuits. Mais il fait ça pour la Famille, parce qu'il pense que c'est nécessaire. Et, vraiment, de quel droit des privilégiés comme Tsuna ou Yamamoto peuvent-ils le juger ? Gokudera n'a jamais eu l'opportunité d'être miséricordieux, et d'épargner ses adversaires, parce qu'il a toujours dû lutter pour survivre, et qu'il savait que c'étaient eux ou lui. Tsuna, quant à lui, n'a été introduit à l'univers de la mafia que trois ans auparavant, et encore, il est relativement protégé par la distance qui sépare le Japon et l'Italie. Les seuls ennemis qu'il a eu à affronter sont ceux qui ont eu vent de son existence, et ceux-là représentent une minorité.

\- Aah, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser… geint Tsuna, en s'arrachant les cheveux. Est-ce que je peux encore faire confiance à Gokudera-kun, maintenant ?

C'est une bonne question. Yamamoto se la pose aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il aurait aimé que Gokudera s'ouvre à lui, et lui avoue tout de lui-même, plutôt que d'y être forcé par Reborn. Il avait l'impression que, ces derniers temps, le métis lui avait confié des choses qu'il ne confiait à personne d'autre, et il en était vraiment flatté. Mais en fait, Gokudera ne lui a parlé que de choses triviales, superficielles, et lui a caché l'essentiel. C'est un sacré coup pour l'ego de Yamamoto, qui s'est fait de faux espoirs et s'est pris à imaginer que l'argenté partageait peut-être ses sentiments.

Car, effectivement, la star du baseball est irrémédiablement amoureuse de l'Italien. Il s'en est rendu compte l'année d'avant, mais ses sentiments remontent sans doute à plus loin que cela. Est-ce qu'il devrait se sentir effrayé, en constatant que les nouvelles révélations au sujet de l'objet de sa passion ne le refroidissent pas du tout ? Au contraire, il a d'autant plus envie de connaître mieux Gokudera, pour pouvoir le comprendre et le réconforter. Il veut pouvoir le protéger et le cajoler. Il veut lui trouver des excuses, car il sait qu'au fond de lui, il lui a déjà pardonné.

Il en est à ce stade de ses réflexions quand on sonne à la porte, et que Tsuna laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise en ouvrant la porte.

\- Sh-Shamal ! Et Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- J'ai demandé au Docteur Shamal de vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, à tous les deux, répond l'Arcobaleno d'un ton sévère, en promenant son regard de Tsuna à Yamamoto et retour. Tsunaze, tu te permets de juger Gokudera, mais tu ne sais rien de ce qu'a été sa vie avant votre rencontre, ou de la réalité de la mafia. Il serait temps que tu apprennes certaines choses, si tu veux devenir un bon parrain.

Tsuna semble un peu vexé, mais il finit par hocher la tête, et invite Shamal à passer dans la cuisine, où il sert à tout le monde un verre de limonade. Shamal se plaint brièvement, déclarant qu'il aurait préféré du vin, mais en voyant que tout le monde le regarde fixement, il entame son récit.

\- La première fois que Gokudera a tué quelqu'un, il avait douze ans.

A ces mots, Yamamoto et Tsuna faillissent s'étouffer avec leurs boissons.

\- C'était de la légitime défense. C'était lui ou l'autre. Alors il l'a blessé avec ses bombes, mais l'autre n'était pas encore mort et il hurlait comme un beau diable. Il fallait bien le faire taire, donc Gokudera lui a pris son flingue et l'a achevé. Je pense que c'est ça qui a dû être le plus dur… Tirer sur un homme à terre.

Yamamoto et Tsuna déglutissent nerveusement.

\- C'était un jour pluvieux, je m'en souviens. Je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte, tremblant et trempé. J'habitais encore en Italie, à l'époque. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait peur d'être seul, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il avait froid en dedans. Je lui ai permis de prendre un bain chez moi, je lui ai donné des vêtements secs et chauds, et je l'ai installé devant la cheminée. Il ne disait rien, il regardait le feu fixement, sans desserrer les lèvres. J'ai essayé de le faire manger, de le convaincre de dormir un peu. En vain. Il a passé la nuit à contempler le feu dans ma cheminée, sans s'arrêter de trembler. Le lendemain, sa sœur Bianchi m'a appelé. Elle s'inquiétait pour son frère, elle avait appris qu'il s'était retrouvé impliqué dans une rixe entre gangs. Je lui ai dit qu'il était chez moi et j'ai passé le combiné à Hayato.

Shamal boit une gorgée pour entretenir le suspense. Yamamoto et Tsuna sont suspendus à ses lèvres, et regardent fixement leurs doigts, crispés sur leurs verres respectifs. Shamal sourit et se dispose à poursuivre.

\- Il lui a tout raconté. Comment il avait dû l'achever pour ne pas se faire repérer, tout, jusqu'à avoir la voix rauque. Puis ses réponses se sont faites de plus en plus brèves, comme s'il était vidé de tous ses mots, jusqu'au moment où il a raccroché. En allant remettre le combiné à sa place, j'ai commenté ce que j'avais entendu, et Hayato s'est levé soudainement pour aller vomir dans mon évier. Il a vomi tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, et même après ça, il a encore été secoué de nausées pendant longtemps. Bien plus tard, quand il s'est un peu calmé, j'ai fini par lui faire prendre une douche. Il n'a de nouveau rien voulu manger, mais j'ai réussi à lui faire avaler une tisane. J'avais mis un somnifère dedans. Le lendemain matin, il m'a remercié et est reparti.

Shamal prend une autre longue gorgée, sentant que le récit serait long.

\- La deuxième fois, c'était son test d'entrée au sein des Vongola. On lui avait associé un partenaire, pour que celui-ci puisse juger de son travail. Celui-ci ne lui a révélé qu'en dernière minute ce qu'on attendait vraiment de lui. Hayato a protesté, mais il a fini par abattre l'homme, sachant que son admission dépendait de cela. Depuis cinq ans qu'il cherchait à intégrer une famille, c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait l'occasion de faire ses preuves, et il ne voulait pas laisser filer cette chance. Il paraît que sa main n'a pas tremblé, qu'il n'a pas hésité, même si l'autre en face le suppliait et pleurait comme un bébé. Du vrai travail de pro. Il avait treize ans.

Yamamoto et Tsuna gigotent sur leur banquette, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais Shamal n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, et ils n'osent pas l'interrompre. Ils avaient voulu savoir, non ?

\- Il a néanmoins refusé d'aller fêter ça avec son coéquipier à la fin de la mission. Au lieu de ça, il est venu sonner à ma porte. Il ne voulait rien manger, juste boire un verre et passer la nuit là. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait peur d'être seul avec sa conscience. Je ne lui ai posé aucune question, je lui ai laissé une couverture pour qu'il dorme sur mon canapé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, donc il a fini par allumer la télé. C'était un de ces films à l'eau de rose, des histoires de famille très compliquées mais qui se terminaient bien. J'ai été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des sanglots déchirants. Hayato ne pleurait pas seulement à cause du film, mais aussi sur lui, sur sa victime, sur sa mère, son père, tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer depuis qu'il était venu au monde. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable d'être vivant, et de vouloir le rester. Il a fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, dans mes bras. La troisième fois…

\- Vous allez tout nous raconter ? l'interrompt Tsuna, vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Juste assez pour que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que vous lui demandiez de raconter. Il n'aime pas tuer. Il a toujours détesté ça. Mais il est né dans la mafia et ne connaît rien d'autre, et il sait pertinemment qu'on ne va pas loin dans le milieu si on n'est pas prêt à avoir du sang sur les mains à un moment ou un autre. On peut dire que la vie n'a jamais été tendre avec ce garçon.

Shamal accompagne ce coup de semonce d'un regard noir dirigé aux deux garçons, qui se tassent sur leurs chaises.

\- La troisième fois, donc, il est de nouveau venu chez moi. Il a accepté de manger un peu, mais n'avait pas grand appétit. Puis il m'a demandé si un jour on arrivait à oublier, si on s'habituait. Je lui ai répondu que non, jamais, mais que c'était mieux ainsi, car si jamais on s'habituait à ce genre de choses, on risquait d'y perdre son âme. Des tribus primitives pensaient qu'en tuant son ennemi on acquérait une partie de son esprit, et que cela rendait plus fort. C'est sans doute vrai, car partout où il ira, ses victimes l'accompagneront. Il les verra de jour, de nuit. Mais s'il surmonte son dégoût de lui-même, cela peut devenir une force. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il est reparti pensif. Il est revenu quelques jours me demander des somnifères, car il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Disons plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas dormir de peur des cauchemars. J'ai refusé : les cauchemars, ça fait partie du métier. Après ça, il n'est plus jamais venu me trouver après ses missions. J'ai appris un jour qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour une mission d'élimination, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'interroger à ce sujet. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait cruellement besoin d'argent pour s'acheter un billet d'avion pour le Japon ; il est vrai que ces missions rapportent plus. Vous vous doutez que c'était juste avant de venir ici. Et depuis qu'il est là, je ne sais rien de ses activités. Il a sans doute tué plus que ces quatre fois-là, mais ce sont les seules dont j'aie jamais été informé. Vous en savez autant que moi, à présent. Satisfaits ?

\- Je pense que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir, murmure Yamamoto.

\- Mauvaise réponse ! intervient Reborn en jetant son verre vide à la tête du joueur de baseball, qui a tout juste le temps de le rattraper. Tu es un gardien Vongola, Yamamoto, et tu seras un jour ou l'autre amené à tuer pour ton Boss. Sans doute plus tôt que tard, puisque Tsuna deviendra le Neo Vongola Primo dans un peu moins d'un an, le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Jusqu'ici, Gokudera a cherché à vous protéger, tous autant que vous êtes, en vous cachant ce que comprenaient, exactement, les devoirs d'un Gardien. Mais si vous croyiez sincèrement que tous vos ennemis seraient aussi faciles à vaincre que ceux que vous avez affrontés jusqu'à présent, détrompez-vous. Vous aurez des adversaires qui n'auront aucune envie d'être pardonnés, et qui prendront comme une insulte votre miséricorde. Vous en rencontrerez qui profiteront de cette réticence à ôter la vie pour vous frapper dans le dos dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. La mafia n'est pas un monde où on peut se permettre d'être naïf, Tsunaze. C'est comme Gokudera a dit : on tue ou on est tué.

Tsuna ouvre la bouche, hésite, puis la referme. Il pousse un long soupir, et prend finalement la parole d'une voix sourde.

\- Dans ces conditions, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de devenir le Dixième Parrain…

\- Il est rare qu'un Parrain doive mener à bien des exécutions lui-même, rétorque Reborn d'un ton inexpressif. En réalité, je pense que Gokudera voulait te laisser dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible, et prendre sur lui de gérer ce genre de missions dans ton dos. Ça aurait pu marcher. Mais j'estime qu'un bon Parrain ne peut pas demander à ses subordonnés de régler un problème, ou de se débarrasser d'un rival, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il exige d'eux. Transformer tes Gardiens en tueurs sans même le savoir – voilà qui serait cruel, tu ne crois pas ? Ta conscience serait moins lourde, mais tu as pensé à la leur ?

Tsuna fait un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement, et recommence à s'arracher les cheveux, les coudes appuyés sur la table en face de lui. Yamamoto, lui, se sent un peu dépassé par tout ça. Est-ce qu'il a envie de devenir un tueur ? Non. Est-ce qu'il a envie d'abandonner la Famille, Tsuna, Gokudera ? Non, certainement pas. Surtout pas Gokudera. Il veut rester auprès de lui pour toujours, le protéger, et si pour cela il doit se salir les mains, eh bien… Soit. Si c'est pour le défendre lui, ou un autre de leurs amis, il n'hésitera pas.

Shamal se lève, fait le tour de la table, et vient poser une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses douter, mon garçon. Mais je vais te dire autre chose : Gokudera est persuadé que tu peux accomplir de grandes choses, et réformer entièrement le système. Pour lui, toi et toi seul incarne l'avenir de la mafia, Tsuna. J'espère que tu ne le décevras pas.

Et, sur ce, il se tourne vers Reborn et lui adresse un grand sourire lubrique.

\- Et maintenant, Reborn-san, si tu m'indiquais la chambre où dort la belle Bianchi ? N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis une nuit avec elle en échange de mon coup de main !

\- Bien sûr. Elle dort à l'étage, deuxième porte à gauche, répond Reborn d'un ton impassible.

\- Bianchi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! J'arriiiiiiiiive ! s'élance aussitôt Shamal.

Yamamoto et Tsuna s'échangent un regard perplexe, puis le joueur de baseball décide de prendre ça à la rigolade, tandis que son ami hausse les épaules, résigné.

\- Bah, tant qu'on y est… Tu veux aussi dormir ici, ce soir, Yamamoto ? Il est tard.

\- OK ! Juste le temps d'envoyer un message à mon père ! accepte le plus grand de bon cœur.

Toute la nuit, Yamamoto entend Tsuna se retourner sans trouver le sommeil, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il doit faire. Le lendemain matin, Gokudera sonne à la porte.

 **Hey, hey, amis lecteurs ! J'espère que jusqu'ici mon histoire vous plaît, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Et même si elle ne vous plaît pas, je ne mords pas et j'accepte la critique tant qu'elle est constructive :-)**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	5. Un poco più vivace

En bas des escaliers, la fête bat son plein, et Hayato entend les « ba-dump ba-dump » de la basse faire vibrer les marches sous ses pieds. Lui-même n'est pas un grand fan de cette vomissure musicale qu'est la techno, et qu'affectionnent tout particulièrement la tête de gazon et le fada du baseball. Il préfère la musique classique, le jazz, ou un bon vieux rock. Bref. C'est sans regret qu'il a quitté la piste de danse, et pris la sortie de secours pour gravir les escaliers en métal qui mènent au toit de la salle de fête. Il avait l'intention de se griller une cigarette, et a déjà sorti son briquet de la poche intérieur de sa veste, quand un bruit étouffé le fait se figer. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Aux aguets, sur la pointe des pieds, Hayato se rapproche de l'énorme col de cygne en acier galvanisé qui semble être la source du bruit. On ne sait jamais qu'un ennemi se cacherait derrière, prêt à attaquer le Dixième du Nom en profitant de ce moment d'insouciance, où personne n'est sur ses gardes. Heureusement qu'Hayato veille ! Mais le bruit se fait entendre à nouveau, et l'argenté fronce les sourcils, décontenancé. Cette fois-ci, il a distinctement reconnu un sanglot. Pourquoi un ennemi se serait-il caché sur le toit pour… pleurer ? Il fait le tour de la structure en métal, le plus silencieusement possible, et contemple enfin l'origine de ces sons : il s'agit de Miura Haru, recroquevillée sur elle-même, qui étouffe ses sanglots dans les paumes de ses mains.

Gokudera Hayato s'est retrouvé dans la même université qu'Haru, deux ans auparavant, et tous les deux ont eu pas mal de cours en commun depuis. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise : malgré toutes les fois où il avait traité Haru de femme stupide, il savait très bien qu'elle était loin d'être une idiote. D'ailleurs, sur le plan intellectuel, il en est venu à la considérer comme son égale – bien qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais en face, bien sûr.

Tous les deux ont grandi, et ils sont capables d'avoir une conversation civilisée l'un avec l'autre, à présent. D'ailleurs, Haru est beaucoup plus tolérable depuis qu'elle a arrêté de parler d'elle-même à la troisième personne, et qu'elle a cessé de proclamer aux quatre vents qu'elle serait la future épouse de Tsuna. Pas le choix, cela dit : elle avait été obligée d'ouvrir les yeux quand Tsuna s'était déclaré à Kyoko, lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, à la fin du lycée. Hayato se serait attendu à voir Haru s'effondrer et pleurer, mais non : la brunette s'était fendue d'un grand sourire, avait tapé dans ses mains en exclamant « Enfin ! » et avait félicité le nouveau couple. L'argenté avait été impressionné par cette preuve de maturité. Alors pourquoi diable Haru est-elle occupée à pleurer maintenant, au lieu de célébrer avec les autres les fiançailles du Dixième du Nom et de sa bien-aimée ?

A un moment, Hayato est tenté de redescendre, et de demander à Kyoko, à Bianchi ou à Chrome de venir lui parler. Il sait que cet imbécile de Sasagawa est rond comme une queue de pelle, et qu'il a entraîné Tsuna à l'écart pour lui répéter pour la cinquième fois les mêmes recommandations concernant sa petite sœur et la bonne façon de prendre soin d'elle. La Main Droite du Dixième ne doit donc pas s'inquiéter de l'arracher aux bras de sa fiancée de manière grossière – mais il doute, pour une raison obscure, qu'Haru ait vraiment envie de parler à Kyoko en ce moment. Quant à Bianchi, qui est en train de se trémousser sur la piste de danse avec Dino Cavallone (beurk !), Hayato n'a aucune envie de lui demander le moindre service. Et Chrome… Chrome, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, se faisait traîner sur la piste par Yamamoto, complètement éméché lui aussi. Cet idiot devient hyperactif dès qu'il a un verre dans le nez, et encore plus joyeux que de coutume. Hayato soupire, réalisant qu'il devrait sûrement le raccompagner chez lui, et subir les assauts de ses mains baladeuses pendant tout le trajet. Parce que oui, la libido de Takeshi aussi atteint des sommets quand celui-ci a un peu trop bu – et l'argenté en a déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois.

Bref. Hayato est seul, face à une femme en larmes. Il ne sait pas très bien quoi faire dans ces circonstances, mais il n'est pas un lâche, alors il s'assied à côté d'Haru, et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Baka onna. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demande-t-il sur un ton exaspéré. Ça fait deux ans que Tsuna et Kyoko sortent ensemble, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te faisais encore de faux espoirs ?

Haru frissonne et ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de renifler pitoyablement. Mais soudain, elle se jette sur Hayato et enfouit son visage dans la chemise de celui-ci (eh ! une chemise importée d'Italie !), sanglotant encore plus fort que précédemment.

\- Je… Je sais que c'est stupide ! braille-t-elle, et l'argenté doit se concentrer pour comprendre quelque chose à ce gargouillis inarticulé. Je sais que je devrais être contente pour eux ! M-mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser : qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Pourquoi est-ce elle que Tsuna a choisie ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle est plus jolie ? Moins bavarde ? Plus mince ? Est-ce que je devrais me décolorer les cheveux, moi aussi ? Est-ce que mon style vestimentaire est trop excentrique, peut-être ? P-pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ?

Hayato se sent un peu noyé par le déluge de questions, mais il décide de procéder méthodiquement, et d'y répondre point par point. Tout en méditant sa réponse, sa main se met inconsciemment à frotter le dos d'Haru, et il sent bientôt la jeune femme se détendre contre lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que Kyoko-san soit plus jolie que toi. Vous avez des styles très différents, voilà tout. Personnellement, si je devais choisir, je te préfèrerais sans doute toi, parce que ta beauté est plus naturelle, et moins artificielle que la sienne. Tu ne te teins pas les cheveux, tu te maquilles de façon plus discrète, et tu ne passes pas ton temps à surveiller ta ligne et à enchaîner les régimes. C'est sûr que tes fringues sont un peu… extravagantes, mais ça fait partie de toi, et tant que tu l'assumes et que tu te sens bien dedans, je ne vois rien à y redire. Et pour ce qui est d'être trop bavarde… Ouais, tu parles beaucoup. Et souvent pour ne rien dire. Mais au moins, tu n'as pas peur de montrer que tu es une femme de caractère, et que tu as quelque chose dans le crâne. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gars qui veulent une femme docile, et qui ne les contrarie jamais. Ça doit être chiant à mourir, de n'avoir jamais personne pour leur tenir tête ! Bref… Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que… Kyoko n'a rien de plus, ou de moins, que toi. Vous êtes différentes, c'est tout.

Haru est restée silencieuse pendant tout son speech, et une fois qu'il a fini, elle se redresse lentement et lève des yeux humides vers lui. Hayato se sent immédiatement mal à l'aise, mais il se refuse à détourner le regard, alors il se contente de faire la moue, se demandant ce qu'Haru va encore réussir à lui sortir maintenant.

\- Hayato-kuuuun, chantonne-t-elle d'un ton mielleux, qui hérisse aussitôt l'argenté. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais en train de dire… que je te plais ?

\- Que… QUOI ?! Ne va pas croire des trucs louches, femme stupide ! J'essayais juste de te remonter le moral, rien de plus ! se défend Hayato, tentant de mettre de la distance entre Haru et lui.

\- Oh non, non non, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! Tu as dit qu'entre Kyoko et moi, si tu devais choisir, tu me préfèrerais moi ! insiste Haru avec un grand sourire béat.

\- Ou-ouais, et alors ? Ce n'était pas à moi de faire ce choix, et Tsuna a choisi Kyoko, rougit Hayato. Comme quoi, les goûts et les couleurs… Ça varie énormément d'une personne à l'autre. Ce n'est pas à toi de te remettre en question – c'est juste comme ça.

Le visage d'Haru se rembrunit dès qu'Hayato évoque Tsuna, et il s'en veut immédiatement d'avoir remis sur le tapis l'objet de son désarroi. Elle reste un instant la tête baissée, les poings crispés sur sa jupe plissée, et au moment où le métis rouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, elle darde vers lui un regard déterminé.

\- OK. J'ai décidé. Avec toi, ça peut peut-être marcher, après tout…

\- Hein ? Décidé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut marcher ? Parle clairement, baka onna !

\- J'ai décidé de t'accorder une chance ! Tu es plutôt beau garçon, malgré ton look de délinquant, et tu n'es pas complètement idiot. Peut-être que tu parviendras à me faire oublier Tsuna !

Hayato en reste bouche bée.

\- Tu veux dire… que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Pour oublier le Dixième ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quoi, tu n'es pas content ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

L'argenté réfléchit à toute vitesse. A force de fréquenter Haru, pendant ces deux ans passés ensemble à l'université, il s'est mis à l'apprécier, petit à petit. S'il doit être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il la considère à présent comme une amie proche – même s'il ne lui a jamais dit, et qu'il ne le lui dira jamais. Et, en toute objectivité, Haru est devenue une jeune femme séduisante. S'il n'était pas gay, il serait sans doute attiré par elle. S'il n'était pas gay, oui.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'homosexuels, dans la mafia italienne. Il a prévenu Yamamoto dès le départ : leur liaison doit rester un secret aux yeux de tous. Et maintenant, ils ont vingt ans, et Tsuna se marie… Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions, si les Gardiens de la Pluie et de la Tempête, qui sont de l'avis général considérés comme des hommes séduisants, restent célibataires indéfiniment. Jusqu'ici, Hayato est passé entre les gouttes, en disant qu'il préférait se concentrer sur ses devoirs auprès du Dixième, et sur ses études. Mais il s'est déjà résigné à l'idée qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait se trouver une fausse petite-amie pour faire taire les mauvaises langues et affirmer aux yeux de tous une hétérosexualité sans reproche. Alors, plutôt que de se trouver une pimbêche quelconque, pourquoi ne pas accepter la proposition d'Haru ? Au moins, il éprouvait déjà un certain attachement envers la jeune femme, et il ne devrait pas feindre d'éprouver des sentiments pour une parfaite inconnue. En plus, passer plus de temps avec la brunette n'aura rien d'une corvée : car il apprécie au contraire discuter avec elle, et a toujours l'impression que leur rivalité intellectuelle aiguise toujours plus son esprit. Alors oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Oui, répond Hayato en se laissant aller à sourire. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

\- T-Ta-Takeshiiiii ! Nnnnnnh ! gémit l'argenté sans pouvoir se contenir.

Depuis presque trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, le Japonais a appris tout ce qui fait vibrer Hayato, chacune de ses zones érogènes, chacun de ses fantasmes et chacune des caresses qui le fait fondre entre ses bras. Et là, tandis que Yamamoto l'agrippe sans ménagement par les hanches pour l'obliger à s'empaler plus profondément sur son membre, cognant contre sa prostate à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient, Hayato croit perdre la tête, tant le plaisir est intense.

\- Hayato… Hayato… grogne le brun, sous lui.

Qu'il est beau, ainsi, les sourcils froncés de concentration, tous les muscles bandés, et sa peau cuivrée recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur qui la fait briller comme du métal précieux. Hayato a envie de se pencher et de lécher ses pectoraux, de goûter le sel de sa transpiration, une saveur qu'il connaît si bien et qu'il adore. Il a envie de prendre ces lèvres pleines, de les mordre, et de ravager la bouche de son compagnon. Mais surtout, surtout, il a envie que Takeshi le touche, _là,_ sans quoi il sent qu'il va devenir fou.

\- Takeshi… S'il-te-plaît… halète-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

\- Mmh, Hayato… Tu sais à quel point j'aime t'entendre dire mon prénom ? sourit Takeshi, laissant ses mains remonter le long du torse de marbre de l'Italien, caressant et pinçant ses tétons durcis.

\- T-Takeshi, enfoiré… gronde Hayato entre ses dents serrées. Tu sais ce que je veux !

\- Mmmh, oui, je sais ce que tu veux, Hayato, je te connais si bien… le taquine le Japonais, donnant un coup de bassin appuyé pour s'enfoncer un peu plus à l'intérieur de son amant. [Hayato se cambre et se mord la lèvre inférieure, retenant à grand peine un autre gémissement.] Mais je veux quand même te l'entendre dire…

\- T-touche-moi, putain, Takeshi ! Touche-moi ! crie Hayato, sans se soucier du volume de sa voix, ni de la finesse des murs de son appartement.

Tout va très vite, à partir de là. Takeshi prend son sexe en main, et il lui faut à peine mouvements du poignet pour qu'Hayato se sente partir, perdant momentanément la vue et l'ouïe pour ne plus sentir qu'un plaisir brûlant dans son bas-ventre, un plaisir qui se répand dans tout son corps et le transporte loin, très loin, toujours plus haut.

Un peu plus tard, Hayato se prélasse de son côté du lit, frissonnant tandis que Yamamoto dessine des motifs sur sa peau du bout de ses doigts. Il a conscience du sperme qui lui macule l'intérieur des cuisses, et qui souille ses draps (car Takeshi, ce crétin, a essuyé son estomac avec comme d'habitude) mais il a trop la flemme de se lever pour aller se nettoyer, ou changer sa literie. Au lieu de ça, il roule sur son dos et appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.

\- Mmh, Takeshi… Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle, hier, tu te souviens ? Quand je suis parti plus tôt de la fête pour raccompagner Haru.

\- Comment l'oublier ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul et frustré, cruel que tu es, plaisante Takeshi en refermant son bras autour des épaules de l'argenté.

\- Tssk, imbécile. J'essaye d'être sérieux, ici !

Takeshi se renfrogne immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hayato ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? Ça concerne Haru ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça, grommelle le métis en se redressant pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet, qu'il a laissés sur la table de chevet. Takeshi… Haru et moi, on va sortir ensemble.

Il y a un long silence. Puis Yamamoto éclate de rire.

\- C'est… C'est une blague, pas vrai ? demande-t-il, sans parvenir à reprendre son sérieux.

\- Non, pas du tout. Haru et moi, on va sortir ensemble, et tu ferais bien de te trouver une copine aussi, répond Hayato d'un ton glacial, tout en s'allumant une clope. Je te l'avais dit, non ? Il n'y a pas d'homos, dans la mafia. On se doit d'être au-dessus de tout reproche.

\- M-mais Hayato ! balbutie le Japonais, se redressant à son tour. Qu'on doive se cacher, passe encore, mais s'afficher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mentir à tout le monde ? Comment peux-tu suggérer une chose pareille ?!

\- C'était inévitable, sombre idiot. Réfléchis un peu ! Vu le nombre de filles qui nous courent après en permanence, le fait qu'on reste célibataires tous les deux aurait paru louche. Tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver.

\- Mais… Avec Haru ?! Pourquoi Haru ? gémit Takeshi, dont les yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

Hayato émet un bruit de désapprobation, et prend une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est loin d'être laide, elle n'est pas bête, et je passe déjà pas mal de temps avec elle sur le campus. C'est la façade idéale !

\- C'est notre amie ! Comment tu peux vouloir la manipuler ainsi, juste pour protéger ta réputation ?! Si c'était une inconnue, j'aurais peut-être pu me faire à l'idée, mais là…

\- Oh, arrête un peu ton cirque. Tu crois vraiment qu'Haru est une pauvre petite victime, éperdument amoureuse de moi, et que je profite de ses sentiments ? Tu es loin du compte. Haru ne m'aime pas : elle veut juste que je lui change les idées, parce qu'elle a du mal à digérer les fiançailles de Tsuna. Je l'utilise peut-être pour « protéger ma réputation », comme tu dis, mais elle m'utilise tout autant. C'est juste un… échange de bons procédés.

Takeshi reste silencieux pendant un long moment, puis il se lève et commence à se rhabiller, devant le regard exaspéré d'Hayato.

\- Oh, bon sang, marmonne-t-il, en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Tu veux râler ? Ok, râle si tu veux. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit : ce serait bien que tu trouves une copine, toi aussi.

Le Japonais prend soin de claquer la porte en partant.

 ** _~~~soupir~~~_**

Durant les mois qui suivent, Hayato multiplie les rendez-vous avec Haru, et découvre avec étonnement que la compagnie de la jeune femme lui plaît de plus en plus. Il l'emmène observer les étoiles, et elle écoute ses explications interminables sans le moindre signe d'ennui. Il l'emmène à l'aquarium, à la foire, au stand de tir (après avoir découvert qu'elle vise plutôt bien)… Il est même capable de s'amuser avec elle, et se surprend à rire sincèrement une fois ou deux. Haru le regarde avec stupéfaction la première fois que ça lui arrive, puis elle rit de son embarras et dit qu'il a un rire agréable, et qu'elle espère l'entendre plus souvent dorénavant. Hayato ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le compliment lui fait plaisir, comme quand Takeshi lui dit qu'il l'aime, ou à quel point il le trouve magnifique.

Concernant la star du baseball, durant les premiers temps, il lui bat froid – mais Hayato s'y attendait. Finalement, après trois semaines sans se voir, Takeshi craque, et vient sonner à sa porte un soir, pour se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser dès que l'argenté ouvre la porte. Ça aussi, Hayato l'avait prévu. Après ça, ils reprennent leur relation comme avant, à la différence près que Yamamoto se montre extrêmement jaloux et possessif envers lui. Pour le rassurer, l'Italien décide de l'emmener à quelques-unes de ses sorties avec Haru, en invitant Chrome également pour qu'il n'ait pas trop l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Quelque part, il espère le pousser dans les bras de la Gardienne du Brouillard, et c'est ce qu'il dit aussi à Haru, qui est tout de suite très enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer les entremetteuses. Malheureusement, si Takeshi et Chrome s'entendent bien, cela ne va jamais plus loin – et le joueur de baseball confie à Hayato un soir que la protégée de Mukuro est déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas très difficile d'imaginer de qui il s'agit, après tout ce que la tête d'ananas a fait pour elle, alors Hayato laisse tomber, même s'il trouve ça dommage. Chrome aussi est plutôt mignonne, courageuse, talentueuse, et elle est agréable à fréquenter, quand elle arrête de se retrancher derrière sa fichue timidité et qu'elle ose enfin dire ce qu'elle pense. Hayato a été agréablement surpris, les premières fois qu'il a entendu la Gardienne du Brouillard exprimer une opinion. Malgré son aspect frêle, la jeune femme est têtue comme une mule, et assez maligne. Elle aurait été parfaite pour Yamamoto.

Cela ne les empêche pas de continuer à faire des activités à quatre, cela dit. Et puis, même si Takeshi et Chrome ne sortent pas ensemble, le fait de les voir toujours ensemble, avec Haru et Hayato, alimente les rumeurs selon lesquelles ils formeraient un couple. Cela suffit à l'argenté dans l'immédiat – dans le monde de la mafia, les rumeurs comptent bien souvent plus que la vérité. Quant à sa relation avec Haru, si la plupart des gens ont été surpris quand ils l'ont annoncé officiellement, ils n'ont pas tardé à les féliciter, et certains ont même déclaré qu'ils s'en doutaient, et que ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Shamal a été particulièrement pénible, débouchant une bouteille de champagne pour « fêter ça », et répétant à l'infini à quel point il était fier de son pupille, pour avoir mis le grappin sur un spécimen pareil. Bianchi et Tsuna, quant à eux, ont considéré Hayato et Haru avec suspicion, mais ont fini par hausser les épaules et accepter ce qu'on leur disait. Hibari, enfin, a plissé les yeux et tourné les talons pour quitter la pièce, au grand soulagement d'Hayato. Il n'aurait pas voulu que l'ancien préfet de discipline n'aille révéler à tout le monde ses préférences sexuelles. Mais visiblement, ce que fait désormais Hayato ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde – et c'est tant mieux.

C'est au bout de quatre mois, après qu'Haru l'ait défié de faire la cuisine, et qu'Hayato l'ait invitée chez lui pour lui faire des spaghetti _alle vongole_ (remarquez l'ironie), que l'impensable se produit. Haru pose sa main sur celle d'Hayato, par-dessus la table, et le regarde avec un sourire tendre, qui glace les sangs du métis.

\- Hayato-kun… murmure-t-il, tandis que l'Italien prie mentalement pour qu'elle se taise. Je voulais te dire… Ces quatre derniers mois ont été magiques, pour moi. Quand je t'ai donné une chance de me faire oublier Tsuna, je ne me faisais pas de grandes illusions. Et pourtant, tu as réussi à me surprendre, et à me faire oublier mon chagrin. Aujourd'hui, Kyoko m'a demandé d'être son témoin de mariage, tu sais ? Eh bien, je n'ai ressenti aucune rancœur, ni aucune tristesse en acceptant. J'étais juste heureuse de l'honneur qu'elle me faisait. Et j'ai compris que c'était grâce à toi. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Tsuna, Hayato… Parce que c'est toi que j'aime.

Hayato doit se forcer à répondre, car ses cordes vocales semblent avoir oublié comment fonctionner.

\- Ha-Haru… Je…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme se penche au-dessus de la table et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Et Hayato se laisse faire, après un bref moment d'hésitation. Peut-être qu'il devrait la repousser, lui avouer la vérité, qu'il est avec Takeshi, que ce n'était qu'une comédie depuis le début… mais il n'y arrive pas. Il tient à Haru, et il ne veut pas la blesser. Il a vu l'état dans lequel elle était après les fiançailles de Tsuna, et il a peur de la manière dont elle prendrait un nouveau rejet. En plus, il sait ce que ça fait, d'apprendre que des personnes sensées vous aimer n'ont fait que vous mentir du début à la fin. Et il ne veut pas lui infliger ça. Alors, il répond au baiser, se lève de sa chaise pour venir l'enlacer, et trouve même une sorte de plaisir malsain en pensant à ce que dirait Takeshi. Il se rend compte que c'est l'excitation de l'interdit qui exacerbe ses sens, mais il ne peut pas se contenir, et il laisse ses mains voyager, serrant Haru fort contre lui, explorant le creux de ses reins, le velouté de sa joue, la douceur de ses cheveux. Il hume son parfum et se sent enivré. Haru s'agrippe à sa chemise, cherche à nouveau ses lèvres, se presse encore plus contre lui, et hoquète en sentant son érection frotter contre son ventre. Elle lève de grands yeux embués vers lui, et Hayato s'écarte.

\- Hayato-kun…

\- Je, je suis désolé, Haru. Je me suis un peu emballé, mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera pl…

\- Hayato-kun ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons ! J'ai juste été surprise par une telle… ardeur de ta part, alors que tu étais si réticent à me tenir par la main pendant ces quatre mois, ou même à me laisser utiliser ton prénom. Mais ça ne m'a pas déplu, au contraire ! Je… J'en ai envie aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Les joues d'Haru se sont empourprées suite à cette confession, et Hayato sourit, attendri, se surprenant à les comparer à deux cerises bien mûres. Haru est vraiment adorable, par moments !

\- Haru-chan… murmure-t-il, en passant une main dans les cheveux parfumés de la brune. Je suis flatté de tes sentiments pour moi. Vraiment. Mais…

Mais quoi ? « Mais je suis gay » ? « Mais il n'y a que Takeshi qui a le droit de toucher mon corps » ? Hayato voit la lèvre inférieure d'Haru se mettre à trembler, et les mots meurent dans sa gorge. Non, décidément, il ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Je suis né en Italie, comme tu sais. Dans une famille très catholique, invente-t-il rapidement. Et… C'est pour ça que… J'aimerais rester vierge jusqu'au mariage.

Pfiou ! Jamais Hayato n'a-t-il été aussi reconnaissant pour son éducation catholique. Et il n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour utiliser ce prétexte à la noix, mais sur le moment, c'était la seule excuse qu'il ait trouvé. Quitte à s'humilier complètement devant sa pseudo petite-amie. Laquelle, justement, ouvre de grands yeux ahuris.

\- T-tu veux dire que… tu es encore vierge ?! Hayato-kun !

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, seulement, grommelle Hayato en se détournant pour cacher sa rougeur. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie…

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Mais… En réalité, je suis plutôt soulagée… Parce que je suis encore vierge aussi, figure-toi…

C'est au tour d'Hayato de rester bouche bée. Haru est encore vierge, malgré tous les mecs qui lui ont tourné autour depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'université ?! Evidemment, à cette époque-là, elle ne s'était pas encore faite à l'idée que Tsuna ait choisi Kyoko pour de bon. Ceci expliquait sans doute cela. Mais tout de même !

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi étonné ? Tu pensais que j'étais une fille facile, ou quoi ?! se défend Haru, rougissant de plus belle.

Hayato éclate de rire, et prend à nouveau Haru dans ses bras.

\- Pas du tout, pas du tout ! Je suis étonné, parce que tu es une belle femme, et que tu as toujours eu pas mal de succès… Mais ça me fait plaisir, à vrai dire ! Au moins, on est sur pied d'égalité !

« Et au moins, je pourrai rester fidèle à Takeshi encore pour quelques temps… »

Haru sourit, sensible à la flatterie, puis étire son cou pour embrasser Hayato une fois encore. Peu après, une affreuse odeur de brûlé leur apprend qu'il n'y aura pas de dessert ce soir.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Au bout de sept mois ensemble, ce qui devait arriver arrive : Hayato est appelé par le Dixième, qui a des difficultés avec l'un de ses cours, alors que lui et Haru étaient seuls chez lui, et l'argenté vole à sa rescousse en disant à sa petite-amie qu'il fera au plus vite. La jeune femme, ayant décidé de l'attendre dans son appartement, a l'idée de lui faire une surprise et de faire le ménage de fond en comble. Hayato, en temps normal, aurait déjà été énervé par cette initiative malvenue (est-ce qu'elle insinue que son appartement est _sale_?!) – mais c'est encore pire lorsqu'il revient et qu'il trouve Haru attablée dans son salon, un tablier encore noué autour de la taille, avec en face d'elle son revolver et une enveloppe en papier kraft ouverte. C'est le dernier ordre de mission d'Hayato : et il ne l'a pas encore détruit, comme il le fait d'habitude.

Evidemment, Tsuna est désormais officiellement le Parrain de la Famiglia, mais il est encore aux études, et il a été décidé qu'il dirigerait de concert avec le Neuvième jusqu'à sa sortie de l'université, où il s'installerait en Italie et deviendrait le seul maître à bord. Ses six ans d'études supérieures lui donnent donc encore un peu de répit, tout en lui permettant de se former au pouvoir. Cependant, son statut d'héritier ayant été révélé au grand jour, les attaques envers sa personne se sont multipliées et les Gardiens ont nettement plus de travail pour le protéger. Aussi, les enveloppes brunes que recevait Hayato de la part du Neuvième se sont faites d'autant plus fréquentes – à la différence près que, désormais, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari et Chrome en reçoivent aussi, et qu'on expédie à Tsuna un double de chaque mission afin qu'il soit toujours informé. Il faut encore préciser que, même après trois ans, les missions les plus « trash » restent l'apanage d'Hibari et d'Hayato, les deux Gardiens les moins susceptibles d'avoir des états d'âme.

Et le contenu de la mission qu'Haru a découvert est particulièrement trash. La torture et le meurtre y sont autorisés (et même recommandés), et on devine entre les lignes que les Vongola, se servant de leurs connexions au Japon pour étendre leur business en Asie, et établir notamment un partenariat avec les yakuzas locaux, ont vendu des armes à des trafiquants de drogue, qui ont tenté de les doubler en leur fournissant en échange de la marchandise de moindre qualité. Hayato devient livide dès qu'il pénètre dans son salon, et comprend que sa petite-amie est désormais au courant de ses activités les plus sordides. Mais quand Haru lève les yeux vers lui, elle n'a pas l'air choquée ni déçue.

\- Hayato-kun, lui dit-elle d'un ton posé. J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à me défendre.

\- Uh ? fait-il avec éloquence.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire le droit ? Parce que je voulais être utile à Tsuna, même si ce n'était pas moi qu'il épousait. Je veux devenir un membre à part entière des Vongola, et devenir leur avocate attitrée. Et j'en ai assez que tous, vous nous teniez à l'écart, Kyoko et moi, soi-disant pour nous protéger. Je veux savoir ce que vous faites, pour pouvoir vous couvrir aux yeux de la loi, et vous défendre en cas de besoin. Et je veux savoir me battre pour ne pas être complètement inutile si jamais on cherche à m'intimider ou m'éliminer. J'ai déjà pris quelques cours de self-defense et d'aïkido, mais j'aimerais que tu m'entraînes à partir de maintenant, exige Haru en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire… que dès le départ, tu as choisi de faire le droit pour nous permettre d'exercer nos activités mafieuses en toute impunité ? Tu savais que ce que nous faisions était illégal, et tu as quand même décidé de nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr ! répond Haru en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était évident. Je sais très bien ce qu'est la mafia, je ne suis pas si naïve. Et je savais que Tsuna, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, serait tôt ou tard amené à faire des choses peu reluisantes, à partir du moment où il acceptait de devenir le Dixième Parrain. On ne peut pas changer, en quelques années, un système qui s'est bâti sur plusieurs siècles, et il va lui falloir beaucoup d'efforts et de patience pour y parvenir. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Hayato regarde Haru comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Pour qui l'avait-il prise, en effet ? Il avait depuis longtemps reconnu l'intelligence de la brune – il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui cacher des choses, même pour son propre bien. Après tout, Haru était son pendant féminin, son alter ego. Dans sa lucidité et sa détermination résignée à défendre la _Famiglia_ malgré tout, dans son dévouement et dans les grands espoirs qu'elle place en Tsuna, il se reconnaît lui-même. A cet instant précis, il se dit que jamais il n'aurait pu choisir de meilleure compagne. Et cette fois, il ne pense même pas à Yamamoto lorsqu'il l'embrasse.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Tsuna et Kyoko se marient un an jour pour jour après leurs fiançailles. Ils optent pour un mariage shinto, le mariage traditionnel japonais. C'est la première fois qu'Hayato en voit un, et il trouve ça très beau.

Son émerveillement est néanmoins légèrement terni lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'Haru est déjà passablement éméchée, alors que la soirée est loin d'être finie. Takeshi, qu'on ne voit jamais sans un verre à la main, rit lui aussi très bruyamment et ses pas se font moins assurés, plus louvoyants – mais ce n'est pas l'affaire d'Hayato. Ce soir, Haru est sa cavalière, et c'est sur elle qu'il doit veiller. Il la saisit donc gentiment par le coude et lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle a assez bu, et qu'il va la raccompagner chez elle. Assez étonnamment, Haru ne se fait pas prier, et le suit docilement jusqu'aux vestiaires où il l'aide à enfiler sa veste.

Ils font le trajet en silence, après que la jeune femme l'ait supplié de pouvoir passer la nuit chez lui. à Elle a peur de rentrer chez elle et de laisser ses parents la voir dans cet état peu digne d'une demoiselle. Hayato comprend, et accepte de la loger jusqu'au lendemain – bien résolu à lui céder son lit et à dormir sur le canapé. Il fume cigarette sur cigarette, se demandant pourquoi le fada du baseball semblait si obstiné, ce soir, à vider verre après verre et à feindre une gaieté qui, pour être plus bruyante, n'en sonnait pas moins faux. Peut-être comparait-il leur situation amoureuse contrariée, obligés de se cacher, obligés de faire semblant, au bonheur si ostentatoire des jeunes mariés ? L'argenté le soupçonne, mais cela ne fait que l'irriter davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y peut, lui ?! Takeshi le savait dès le départ, que leur liaison ne pourrait jamais être rendue publique. Il a accepté ces conditions. S'il n'est pas content, personne ne l'oblige à continuer !

Le Gardien de la Tempête doit toutefois calmer sa rage lorsqu'il entend, à côté de lui, Haru trébucher et manquer de tomber. Heureusement, il la rattrape, et guide ses pas maladroits pour le reste du trajet (qui n'est plus très long), un bras fermement passé autour de sa taille. Enfin, ils arrivent à l'appartement de l'argenté, où Hayato mène sa cavalière jusqu'à sa chambre, l'assied sur le lit, et farfouille dans son armoire pour lui trouver un semblant de pyjama à prêter. Quand il revient vers elle, Haru lui jette un regard humide.

\- Tu crois qu'en ce moment-même, Kyoko et Tsuna sont occupés à… ?

Hayato se fige, et se met à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il pensait qu'Haru avait surmonté son dépit, et n'était plus jalouse du couple ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas. Que dire, dans ces circonstances ?

\- Tu sais, il paraît que les mariés sont tellement crevés à la fin de la journée, que les nuits de noces sont rarement mémorables… répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Haru a un pâle sourire, et Hayato se sent soulagé. Visiblement, c'était la bonne réponse. Il dépose son pyjama de fortune à côté d'elle sur le lit, et se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit dans un murmure. Il a parlé italien, sachant que la brune aime la sonorité de sa langue natale. Mais il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle entoure soudain son cou d'une étreinte féroce, et dévore sa bouche avec voracité.

\- Hayato-kun… le supplie-t-elle, les larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières. Je t'en prie… Je sais que c'est contraire à ta religion, mais j'aimerais tellement me sentir désirable, rien qu'une nuit… Me débarrasser de cette virginité qui me pèse… S'il-te-plaît…

L'argenté sent ses entrailles se nouer, et tout son corps se crisper. Il veut dire non, vraiment, et il est sur le point de le faire : mais comment refuser quoi que ce soir à ces grands yeux noyés, et à ces lèvres tremblantes ?

Alors, il l'embrasse à nouveau, et la couche lentement sur le lit. Il parcourt son corps de ses mains, s'attarde sur ses seins et sur ses hanches, suscite en elle des gémissements plaintifs, l'encourageant à continuer. Lui mordillant et lui suçotant le cou et les oreilles, Hayato soulève sa robe et la caresse à travers la toile de sa culotte, surpris de la trouver déjà humide. Voyant la façon dont Haru se cambre et dont sa respiration s'accélère, il trouve l'audace de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur du tissu, et aussitôt la brune l'agrippe par les cheveux et reprend sa bouche, sauvagement, avec nécessité. Le Gardien de la Tempête sourit intérieurement, se disant qu'il ne s'en sort apparemment pas trop mal. Il continue à explorer de ses doigts chaque recoin de cette chaleur moite et veloutée, jusqu'à ce qu'Haru se mette à trembler et n'agrippe son avant-bras.

\- Nnh… Pas comme ça… Je veux… S'il-te-plaît… demande-t-elle, essoufflée, les joues écarlates.

Comprenant ce qu'elle veut, Hayato se renfrogne. Comment lui expliquer son manque total d'excitation ?

\- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour, Haru-chan, désolé, décide-t-il. Mais je peux faire autre chose pour toi…

D'un geste preste, il fait glisser sa culotte le long des cuisses satinées, remonte encore un peu plus sa robe, et plonge la tête la première sur son intimité offerte. Il ferme fort les yeux, tandis qu'il donne les premiers coups de langue, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'est pas si différent de ce qu'il fait avec Takeshi. Mais le goût salé, et légèrement piquant, n'est comparable avec rien avec ce qu'il a connu jusqu'ici. Il s'y fait néanmoins assez vite, et promène sa langue au gré de réactions d'Haru, s'attardant lorsqu'il l'entend hoqueter, ou qu'il sent ses cuisses frémir sur ses épaules. Bientôt, il ose même rouvrir les yeux, fasciné par la façon dont sa petite-amie gigote sur les draps froissés, le front plissé et les traits contractés, en proie à un intense plaisir, mais sans parvenir à atteindre la complétude tant désirée. Prenant enfin pitié d'elle, Hayato taquine d'un doigt les bords de sa fente, et le long gémissement qu'elle laisse alors échapper lui confirme qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Il glisse son doigt à l'intérieur, et commence à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient tandis qu'il continue à laper consciencieusement la petite boule rose de son clitoris.

La réaction d'Haru est spectaculaire : tout son corps s'arc-boute, tandis que ses gémissements se transforment en petits cris entrecoupés, et que ses cuisses se serrent comme un étau autour de la tête de l'argenté. Hayato, presque malgré lui, se sent excité en pensant que c'est lui qui a provoqué cela. Le nez enfoui dans le triangle soyeux de son pubis, la langue lovée entre ses plis fondants, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : faire jouir Haru, ici, maintenant. Les mouvements de ses doigts (deux, à présent) se font plus rapides, plus frénétiques, et bientôt il sent les parois internes se refermer sur lui par spasmes, tandis que la jeune femme se crispe entièrement. Hayato continue à donner de petits coups de langue jusqu'à ce que les contractions ne s'espacent, et qu'Haru ne se détende à nouveau, échevelée et repue.

La Main Droite du Dixième se remet debout, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, et s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de la main. Il sourit à Haru, fier de lui, et se penche pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit à nouveau, quand la brune le surprend en portant une main à son entrejambe. Heureusement, son début d'érection est toujours présent, et Hayato n'a à répondre à aucune question embarrassante.

\- Et toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes frustré ! fait Haru.

Le Gardien de la Tempête s'apprête à protester, à dire qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour ça, mais les mots meurent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle commencer à stimuler son membre à travers la toile de son pantalon. Après tout, Hayato n'est qu'un homme de 21 ans, en pleine santé, et au zénith de ses performances sexuelles. Peu importe la main qui le touche, tant qu'elle lui fait du bien. Alors, il se tait, et la laisse défaire sa ceinture, et le débarrasser du fâcheux vêtement.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, ils dorment ensemble.

 _ **~~~pause~~~**_

Trois ans plus tard, la situation n'a pas tellement changé. Hayato et Haru n'ont toujours pas forniqué, même s'il leur est arrivé de se soulager mutuellement comme ils l'ont fait le premier soir, après le mariage de Tsuna et Kyoko. L'argenté s'est convaincu qu'il ne trompait pas vraiment Takeshi s'il n'y avait pas pénétration – et que le Gardien de la Pluie n'a donc pas besoin d'être au courant.

Depuis quelques mois, Tsuna et ses Gardiens se sont installés à Naples, dans la grande bâtisse des Vongola, tandis que le Neuvième et ses hommes se sont retirés dans une résidence secondaire, plus éloignée de la ville. Hayato en a surpris plus d'un en refusant de partager ses appartements avec Haru, prétextant que ce serait inconvenant tant qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, et qu'il aurait trop peur de céder à la tentation de la chair s'ils habitaient ensemble. Cela lui a d'ailleurs attiré quelques remarques sarcastiques de la part de Bianchi, qui « ne le savait pas si catholique », et quelques questions inquiètes de la part de Tsuna, qui voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien dans leur couple. Mais finalement, même Haru s'est résignée.

Heureusement, Hayato n'a pas à faire face trop souvent aux insinuations de sa sœur, qui a épousé Dino un an auparavant, et s'est dès lors installée au manoir des Cavallone. Bon débarras ! Ryohei et Hana, eux aussi, se sont mariés juste avant leur départ du Japon, mais pour le reste, tous les Gardiens sont toujours célibataires. Hélas.

Hélas, car ils ont par conséquent à subir le cortège des familles vassales de Vongola, venues présenter leurs hommages au nouveau Parrain, et offrir la main de leurs filles avec la promesse d'une alliance consolidée. Hayato se lasse très vite de ce défilé de jeunes filles en fleurs, minaudant et papillonnant des cils, et décide de faire de Haru son assistante, et de ne plus jamais se rendre sans elle à une réunion. Néanmoins, tout le monde ne s'en tire pas à si bon compte, et pour apaiser quelques familles des plus remuantes, menaçant de se révolter contre ces « étrangers » venus « imposer leur loi », Tsuna et sa Main Droite sont bien forcés de sacrifier quelques-uns des Gardiens. Hibari est le premier à se fiancer – et, assez curieusement, il accepte cette décision sans faire de vagues. Lorsque Tsuna et Dino lui montrent une photographie de sa promise, il se contente de hocher la tête une fois et s'en va sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il rencontre pour la première fois sa future s'il se montre taiseux et conserve son air altier, il accepte néanmoins de lui offrir son bras pour lui faire faire le tour des jardins. Hayato n'en revient pas.

Chrome est la deuxième à se fiancer. Tsuna et Hayato s'assurent bien qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée d'accepter si son futur époux n'est pas à son goût, mais la Gardienne du Brouillard se contente de hausser les épaules et de sourire tristement.

\- La personne que j'aime ne sera jamais à ma portée, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? soupire-t-elle. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour servir les intérêts de la _Famiglia._

A Yamamoto, on présente plusieurs partis, mais il parvient à chaque fois à s'en tirer avec une alliance renforcée mais sans fiançailles. Hayato se demande bien quel est son secret, mais le Gardien de la Pluie se contente de rire à chaque fois, disant qu'il a juste discuté avec elles. Pourtant, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple !

Le temps passe, Hayato fête ses 25 ans, et s'estime le plus heureux des hommes. Il a tout ce dont il a jamais rêvé : une famille, un Boss qu'il admire, une position enviable au sein de la Mafia, un amant qui le fait frémir au plus secret de la nuit, et une petite-amie intelligente et pleine de répartie, doublée d'une assistante zélée et efficace. Que demander de plus ? Les autres familles semblent même s'être habituées au nouveau Parrain de Vongola, et se sont calmées assez vite après les quelques remous initiaux. _La vita è bella !_

Cependant, son bonheur est troublé le jour où il surprend Haru en train de flirter ouvertement avec un mafioso d'une autre famille. Hayato fronce les sourcils, contrarié. A quoi joue-t-elle ? Il les observe un instant, et lorsqu'il voit le jeune imprudent poser une main sur la cuisse de la brune, le Gardien de la Tempête voit rouge et s'empresse d'attraper Haru par le poignet pour l'entraîner loin de l'autre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? siffle-t-il, furieux. Le laisser te toucher, comme ça !

\- Ah, parce que ça te fait quelque chose ? Curieux, j'aurais cru que tu t'en ficherais, réplique Haru sans se démonter.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en ficherais ? Tu es ma petite-amie, et ce blanc-bec… !

\- Je suis peut-être ta petite-amie, mais j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais aucune intention de m'épouser ! riposte Haru sans le laisser finir. Ça fait presque cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, et on fait encore chambre à part ! Tu ne me touches quasi jamais ! Tu ne m'utilises que pour te protéger de ce sordide jeu d'alliances que tu fais subir aux autres Gardiens ! Je parie que si Lambo était majeur, tu l'aurais déjà fiancé, lui aussi ! Alors, pourquoi pas moi ? Moi aussi, je veux être utile à la _Famiglia_! Et si, en même temps, ça peut m'éviter de finir vierge à 30 ans, crois bien que je n'hésiterai pas longtemps !

A ces mots, le monde se fige autour d'Hayato. Haru, _son_ Haru, dans les bras d'un autre homme ? Impossible ! Haru, qu'il revoit abandonnée entre ses bras, les pommettes colorées et les yeux mi-clos. Haru, son double féminin, avec laquelle il n'a pas besoin de paroles pour communiquer lorsqu'ils travaillent ensemble sur le même dossier. En réunion, un regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Bien souvent, le point de vue de la jeune femme sur telle ou telle affaire s'est révélé très utile, et lui a permis d'y voir plus clair. A ses côtés, il ne se sent pas obligé d'être tout le temps renfrogné pour se donner des airs de « dur » et il se permet de sourire, et de plaisanter. Ils se chamaillent souvent, mais c'est par jeu. Avec elle, il ne s'ennuie jamais. Elle est devenue la compagne de ses jours comme Takeshi était celui de ses nuits. Alors, imaginer qu'on lui enlève Haru ? Pas question !

\- Alors, ce que tu veux, c'est te marier, c'est bien ça ? demande-t-il sèchement. OK ! Alors marions-nous !

\- Hahi ? laisse échapper Haru, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Tu veux te marier, non ? Je te dis que c'est d'accord, tu pourrais au moins être contente !

 _\- Sérieusement_ ? Tu aurais pu me le demander de façon plus romantique, quand même !

\- T'es jamais satisfaite ! Sois déjà heureuse que j'accepte d'épouser une râleuse pareille !

\- Hahi ? _Moi,_ une râleuse ?!

Sans écouter ses récriminations, Hayato se dirige à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de Tsuna, dont il ouvre la porte avec grand fracas.

\- Dixième du Nom ! Je viens vous demander la permission d'épouser Miura Haru ! déclare-t-il d'emblée en entrant.

\- Ah, euh… Tu es sûr, Gokudera-kun ? demande le Dixième en le sondant du regard.

\- Evidemment ! Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, je pense qu'on a suffisamment attendu !

\- Oui, vu comme ça… Bon, eh bien, si vous êtes sûrs, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me demander la permission, Gokudera-kun !

\- Mille mercis, Dixième du Nom ! répond le Gardien de la Tempête en s'inclinant.

Evidemment, le soir venu, les explications avec Yamamoto ne se passent pas de la même façon. Il garde le silence, grattant distraitement les oreilles de Jirô, tandis qu'Hayato tente de se justifier, parce qu'après tout, ça devait forcément arriver un jour, qu'après cinq ans de fausse relation avec Haru, s'il ne l'avait pas épousée, les gens se seraient posé des questions, et que si ça n'avait pas été Haru, ç'aurait été une autre, mais qu'il aurait dû se marier tôt ou tard, pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions… Enfin, agacé par le mutisme de Takeshi, l'argenté explose.

\- Eh bien ? Tu ne dis rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, bordel ?!

\- Tu me demandes vraiment mon avis, Hayato ? répond placidement le Gardien de la Pluie. Je pensais que ta décision était déjà prise.

\- Evidemment que je te demande ton avis ! Après tout, tu es mon…

\- Ton quoi ? s'emporte Takeshi. Qu'est-ce que je suis, exactement, pour toi ? Ça fait cinq ans que tu nous obliges à jouer cette comédie, à mentir, à se cacher, à faire semblant. Ça fait cinq ans que tu me dis que c'est moi que tu aimes, et que tu n'as jamais touché Haru. Je ne suis pas si naïf, tu sais ! Mais je voulais te croire. Je voulais te faire confiance. Je me consolais en me disant que je restais le premier dans ton cœur, et que c'était dans mes bras que tu t'endormais chaque nuit. Mais si tu épouses Haru, tout ça sera fini. C'est elle que tu rejoindras chaque soir. Nous serons obligés de nous cacher et de mentir, encore plus qu'avant. Et j'en ai assez, Hayato, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Haru est mon amie, et je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Si tu l'épouses, c'est elle que tu choisis, un point c'est tout.

Hayato reste sans voix un instant.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bredouille-t-il au bout d'un moment, sortant une cigarette de ses doigts tremblants.

\- Que si tu épouses Haru, nous deux, c'est fini. C'est elle ou moi, répond Takeshi, le regard dur.

La cigarette de l'argenté lui en tombe. Il la ramasse, et se met à faire les cent pas nerveusement, tout en grommelant et en pestant contre les imbéciles japonais bornés et obsédés par le baseball. Toutefois, tout en se promenant sous le regard acéré de Takeshi, et en tirant furieusement sur sa cigarette, Hayato réfléchit. Cela fait huit ans qu'il est avec le Gardien de la Pluie, maintenant. Ils se connaissent comme le fond de leur poche. C'est pour cela qu'on les envoie de plus en plus en mission ensemble : à deux, ils font une équipe redoutable, se comprenant d'un regard, anticipant les gestes de l'autre. Mais depuis qu'Hayato s'est mis en couple avec Haru, leur relation s'est aigrie. Takeshi est devenu jaloux, possessif. Il lui fait souvent des reproches. Au lieu de lui faire l'amour lentement, tendrement, comme il en avait l'habitude, Takeshi est devenu brutal, et n'hésite pas à lui laisser des marques pour affirmer sa propriété. D'ailleurs, en dehors du sexe, quand partagent-ils encore des moments qui ne soient pas liés au boulot ? Presque jamais. Ils ne sortent plus rien qu'à deux, sous le prétexte d'une virée entre amis : quand ils s'éclipsent, c'est pour baiser contre un mur, à la va-vite, à l'abri des regards. Il n'y a qu'en mission qu'ils se retrouvent un peu. Et dans ces moments-là, Hayato se rend compte que Takeshi a moins de mordant qu'Haru, qu'il lui tient beaucoup moins tête, qu'il s'aplatit beaucoup plus vite lors d'un désaccord, même quand l'argenté a tort. C'est parfois frustrant. Dès qu'il le sent irrité, le Gardien de la Pluie cherche tout de suite à l'apaiser, quand Hayato rêverait plutôt d'une bonne dispute pour se défouler.

Et puis, la Main Droite du Dixième a toujours ce fichu complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Takeshi. Il est conscient que, hormis sur le plan des capacités intellectuelles, le Japonais lui est supérieur en tout. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, Hayato a toujours l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à prouver, d'autant plus que son amant le laisse rarement prendre le dessus dans leurs ébats, désormais. Il lutte donc en permanence pour montrer qu'il n'est pas « la fille » du couple, qu'il n'est pas faible. Avec Haru, ce problème ne se pose pas, car leurs rôles sont bien définis. Elle a du répondant, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mais elle reste une femme, et Hayato est l'Homme, avec un grand H. Dommage qu'il ait autant de mal à sentir du désir pour elle. Mais bon, quand on veut, on peut, pas vrai ?

\- OK, dit-il enfin, en s'arrêtant brusquement. J'ai pris ma décision.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Demain, Hayato passera la bague au doigt de Haru. Il a demandé à Tsuna d'être son témoin, évidemment. Tout est prêt. Tout a été pensé, planifié, préparé dans les moindres détails. Tout sera parfait. Sauf que… l'argenté ne sait plus s'il le veut vraiment, ce mariage.

Leurs fiançailles ont été relativement courtes : seulement huit mois. Hayato et Haru étaient pressés. Au début des huit mois, le Gardien de la Tempête s'était auto-persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et que Yamamoto ne lui manquait absolument pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il a dû se rendre à l'évidence : il regrette sa relation avec le brun, et cruellement.

D'abord, c'était la nuit que c'était le plus dur : devoir se coucher dans un lit vide, entre des draps glacés, et se réveiller seul tous les matins, avec un sentiment d'abandon de plus en plus poignant… Hayato se recroquevillait sur lui-même et s'entourait de ses propres bras, essayant d'imaginer que c'était Takeshi qui l'étreignait ainsi. C'était la seule façon pour lui de trouver le sommeil. Puis, les semaines d'abstinence avaient commencé à se faire sentir, et l'argenté s'était mis à regretter les mains de Takeshi, sa bouche, la manière dont il lui murmurait des obscénités à l'oreille, la manière dont il connaissait son corps mieux qu'Hayato lui-même… Mais c'étaient là des regrets bien égoïstes, et la Main Droite du Dixième Vongola serrait les dents, se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail, et se disait que ça finirait bien par lui passer.

Puis, d'autres souvenirs sont venus le hanter. Des petites choses. Les nuits où, au lieu de s'endormir à son bureau, enterré sous un monticule de paperasse, il s'endormait dans les bras de Takeshi, après avoir regardé avec lui l'un ou l'autre reportage sur les évènements mystérieux et surnaturels dont il était friand – Haru trouvait ce penchant ridicule et ne se privait pas de le lui dire. Le lendemain matin, il se réveillait souvent dans son lit, et il sourit à présent en imaginant le Japonais le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Evidemment, à l'époque, il préférait ronchonner et traiter Yamamoto d'obsédé pour l'avoir déshabillé pendant son sommeil. Il se souvient aussi des surnoms que son amant lui donnait, et qu'il affectait de détester. Des moments où ils retrouvaient Uri et Jiro endormis, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, et Kojiro posé sur la tête du canidé. Ils se sentaient alors comme des jeunes parents, durant un bref instant. Maintenant, Uri est devenue aussi farouche qu'avant, alors que son amitié avec la boîte Vongola de la Pluie avait semblé la calmer, tant qu'elle avait duré. Hayato commence à se rappeler de détails, et aussitôt d'autres souvenirs affluent. Les regards complices que Takeshi lui lançaient, et qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Ses sourires. Le son de son rire, qui ne manquait jamais de réchauffer l'âme de l'argenté, bien qu'il reprochait ensuite au Japonais son excès de bonne humeur. Son odeur (une eau de cologne qu'Hayato lui avait offerte, après s'être beaucoup fait prier, pour leur premier anniversaire). Les mots que Takeshi lui faisait passer en classe, et le code qu'ils avaient inventé pour se donner rendez-vous sans que personne ne le sache.

Les tensions qui avaient déchiré son couple avec Yamamoto, durant les derniers temps, avaient fini par occulter tous ces bons souvenirs – mais maintenant, avec le recul, Hayato s'en rappelle, et il se dit qu'il a peut-être eu tort de vouloir arrêter. De nos jours, le Gardien de la Pluie ne lui parle plus que sur un ton froid et formel, et l'appelle par son nom de famille. Il ne lui sourit plus, si ce n'est avec ce sourire faux qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Son rire est devenu rare, et ce n'est jamais Hayato qui le suscite. Ses yeux ne brillent plus de tendresse lorsqu'ils se posent sur lui. Et l'argenté déteste tout ça. C'est pour ça qu'il a convoqué Takeshi dans son bureau, ce soir. Et justement, le voilà qui frappe à la porte.

\- Entre, Takeshi. Je t'attendais, lui dit-il d'un ton affectueux, en lui montrant un siège.

Le Japonais reste debout.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, _sotto capo_ ? lui demande-t-il d'une voix guindée.

\- Putain, arrête de me parler comme un pingouin ! Tu ne vas pas me donner du « _sotto capo_ » alors que tu me connais mieux que personne… Je t'ai demandé de venir pour qu'on puisse discuter cœur à cœur, toi et moi.

\- Discuter ? De quoi ? fait Takeshi, et son regard devient aussi acéré que l'une de ses épées.

\- Ecoute, Takeshi… Je sais que je me marie demain, mais j'ai bien réfléchi, et je… Je… Je trouve que tu as eu tort de vouloir rompre. Evidemment, ça sera plus difficile de continuer à se cacher une fois que je serai marié, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution. Je…

« Tu me manques. « Je regrette ». C'est ça qu'il veut dire, mais les mots ne passent pas. Alors, il se tort les mains avec nervosité sous son bureau, attendant la réponse de Takeshi en baissant les yeux sur les papiers étalés devant lui. Il ne les lit pas vraiment : il n'ose juste pas regarder le Japonais en face.

\- J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre… Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi intelligent que toi ou Haru, ironise le Gardien de la Pluie. Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

\- Tu me manques, voilà ! lâche Hayato, irrité et un peu honteux, frappant son bureau du plat de la main. Et j'aimerais qu'on reprenne notre relation comme avant !

Enfin, il lève les yeux vers le Japonais, et son estomac se noue lorsqu'il aperçoit son visage figé, glacial. Puis le brun soupire et secoue la tête avec tristesse.

\- Hayato, dit Takeshi avec une pointe de tendresse, qui le fait espérer malgré tout. Je t'aime. Je pense que je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer. Mais… J'ai décidé que c'était malsain, pour moi, de t'aimer plus que je ne m'aimais moi-même. Je dois me respecter plus. Et je refuse de mentir, de me cacher, d'être ton « petit secret », comme avant. Si tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble, alors je veux que ça soit officiel. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser devant tout le monde, et t'emmener ici ou là sans devoir nous trouver une excuse. Je ne veux plus te partager. Voilà mes conditions. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Hayato en reste bouche bée.

\- Mais… C'est impossible ! Les règles de la mafia…

\- Les règles de la mafia, c'est Tsuna qui les fait. Et s'il décide que deux homosexuels ont le droit d'être heureux ensemble au grand jour, le reste de la mafia devra s'y faire !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Ça fait à peine deux ans que nous sommes ici… Tsuna n'a pas encore fait suffisamment ses preuves que pour pouvoir déjà tout chambouler ! La mafia ne l'acceptera jamais ! Tu… Sois un peu raisonnable, bordel !

\- Non. J'en ai assez de devoir attendre. Si tu veux te remettre avec moi, c'est maintenant. Demain, ce sera trop tard. Réfléchis bien.

Et sur ce, Takeshi quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Pour Hayato, les noces sont un véritable cauchemar. Il sait qu'il fait ce qu'il a à faire, mais malgré lui, ses yeux se perdent dans l'assistance, cherchent son ancien amant. Il ne le trouve pas. Quand Haru descend l'allée centrale de l'église, éblouissante de beauté, l'argenté doit se rappeler de sourire, d'avoir l'air heureux. En réalité, son cœur saigne de la voir tellement radieuse et pleine d'illusions, quand il sait que tout cela n'est qu'un horrible mensonge pour sa part. Il aime Haru, oui… Mais pas autant que Takeshi. Et il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de les comparer, et de regretter sa relation avec le Gardien de la Pluie, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'elle était vouée à l'échec.

Il arrive néanmoins à dire les mots, à lui passer la bague au doigt, et à l'embrasser de façon convaincante. Il n'a jamais eu de mal à faire son devoir, après tout. Si c'est pour la Famiglia, alors tous les sacrifices sont bons. Pourtant, il se sent tiraillé. A-t-il le droit de mentir ainsi à Haru ? Ne lui doit-il pas la vérité, ne serait-ce que par respect ? Il ne veut pas la blesser, mais comment lui expliquer son manque d'excitation quand viendra la nuit de noces ? Et Takeshi… Takeshi, qu'il a déjà blessé maintes et maintes fois. Takeshi, qui lui a malgré tout donné une dernière chance la veille. Il ne veut pas que le Japonais le haïsse : il ne le supporterait pas. Maintenant que le mariage a été organisé, au vu et au su de toute la mafia, peut-être y a-t-il moyen de trouver un arrangement ? Qu'Haru reste son épouse en titre, mais qu'elle et Hayato puissent faire chacun ce qui leur chante de leur côté ? Le Gardien de la Tempête a réfléchi toute la nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil, et est prêt à rendre sa relation avec son homologue de la Pluie publique au sein de Vongola, tant que ça ne sort pas de la famille.

Quand Haru lui annonce qu'elle se sent un peu fatiguée, papillonnant des cils, Hayato la soulève dans ses bras (sous les sifflets de l'assistance) et la porte ainsi jusqu'aux appartements de la jeune femme, qu'ils partageront désormais. Haru rit et babille, mais l'argenté ne répond pas, les lèvres serrés et l'angoisse au ventre. Il a tenté de retarder cet instant un maximum, mais il ne peut plus fuir, à présent. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui présenter les choses ? Il pousse la porte de son pied, et la dépose délicatement à l'intérieur de la chambre à coucher, mais Haru n'a apparemment aucune intention de dénouer ses bras, passés autour de son cou. Il baisse les yeux vers elle et voit son joli visage ovale, ses cheveux parfumés, ramenés en un savant chignon dont s'échappent quelques mèches bouclées, ses lèvres frémissantes, ses yeux en amande, le suppliant silencieusement de l'embrasser. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à la désirer ?! Tout serait tellement plus simple !

\- Ha-Haru… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise… commence-t-il d'un ton douloureux, se séparant d'elle à contrecœur.

Le visage de la brune se ferme aussitôt.

\- Ah. C'était donc vrai, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

\- Pardon ? fait Hayato, se retournant vers elle avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Bianchi a insinué à de nombreuses reprises que tu n'étais pas sincère avec moi, et que ta réticence à faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel n'avait rien à voir avec la religion. Mais j'ai refusé de la croire. Après tout, tu n'aurais pas me mentir aussi longtemps, et aller jusqu'à me demander en mariage, si tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi, pas vrai ? C'est ce que je me disais. Mais j'ai eu tort, visiblement.

\- Q-que… ? Tu ne savais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! proteste Hayato, se sentant pris en faute.

\- Ah non ? Tu n'allais pas me dire que tu aimes Yamamoto, et que c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi ?

Le métis ne trouve rien à répondre cela, et baisse le nez vers le sol, se sentant soudain très morveux.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu mener cette farce pendant aussi longtemps, continue Haru avec une pointe de colère. Je pensais que nous étions amis ! Comment as-tu pu me mentir pendant _six ans_?! Feindre des sentiments que tu ne ressentais pas ? Et ce pauvre Takeshi ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?!

\- Je… Je… bredouille Hayato. La mafia n'aurait jamais accepté que la Main Droite du Dixième Vongola soit gay ! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi religieux que je l'ai prétendu, mais ce milieu est très catholique ! Et Takeshi savait depuis le début que notre relation devrait rester secrète !

\- Alors tu t'es servi de moi comme d'une couverture, depuis le début. Comment as-tu pu ?! SIX ANS, Hayato !

\- Non ! C'était vrai au début, mais… Je me suis vraiment attaché à toi, Haru ! Nos conversations, nos chamailleries, nos fous rires… Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Tu m'impressionnais chaque jour un peu plus. Avec Takeshi, j'avais toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité, de savoir que ce qu'on faisait était mal… Et puis, j'avais sans cesse ce besoin de jouer les blasés, pour ne pas avoir l'air faible en montrant mes sentiments, et me sentir encore plus inférieur à lui… Mais avec toi, je peux être moi-même. Je te vois comme mon égale, sans qu'il y ait de rivalité entre nous, ou de besoin d'impressionner l'autre. Je… Je t'aime, Haru. Vraiment. Quand je t'ai vu avec cet autre homme, il y a huit mois, j'étais réellement jaloux en t'imaginant dans ses bras. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi, et j'en suis arrivé à ne pas pouvoir m'imaginer sans toi à mes côtés.

Ce fut au tour de Haru de hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Et Takeshi, alors ?

\- Je… Je l'aime aussi. Mais différemment, avoue Hayato en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Haru. Il me manque, mais ça va au-delà de ça. Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, j'aimerais le voir sourire, et l'entendre rire à nouveau. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le rendre heureux ! Mais pour ça, je devrais te quitter, et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Je… Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire.

Haru croise les bras sur la poitrine et soupire.

\- Yamamoto ? Tu as tout entendu ? dit-elle soudain, faisant sursauter Hayato.

Takeshi entre alors dans la pièce, l'expression indéchiffrable, et l'argenté sent son cœur battre la chamade. Décidément, il n'y a que lui qui le fasse vibrer ainsi, qui provoque chez le métis des papillons dans l'estomac et des mains moites. Le Gardien de la Tempête s'humecte les lèvres, la bouche soudain très sèche, et s'apprête à prendre la parole, mais son ancien amant l'arrête d'un signe de la main.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui te fait encore hésiter, Hayato, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Tu as épousé Haru. Pour moi, tu as fait ton choix à ce moment-là. A quoi sert-il encore de discuter ? Nous deux, c'est fini, et bien fini. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais rassure-toi : il me faudra un peu de temps, mais je sourirai à nouveau. Seulement, ce ne sera plus toi qui me rendras heureux. Je doute que tu en aies jamais été vraiment capable, de toute façon.

\- Takeshi… gémit Hayato.

\- Inutile de te fatiguer. Je te laisse avec ta jeune épouse… Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire.

Sur ce, Takeshi tourne les talons et s'en va, laissant l'argenté avec le cœur brisé et des larmes plein les yeux. Alors, c'était bel et bien fini ? Définitivement ? Hayato a envie de courir après lui, de le supplier à genoux de changer d'avis, mais il sait que ce serait inutile, et qu'il a cherché ce qui lui arrive. Et puis, Haru est toujours là, elle.

\- Haru… commence-t-il en se tournant vers elle, en quête de réconfort.

\- Ah, non ! Non, non, non ! s'emporte-t-elle immédiatement, l'air furieux. Si tu crois que je vais accepter d'être ton prix de consolation, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, et de ne pas foutre en l'air notre nuit de noces en m'avouant la vérité au moment le plus mal choisi ! Tu peux prétendre que tu as fait ça par honnêteté, mais je sais bien que tu ne cherchais qu'à soulager ta conscience. Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à vivre avec, parce que je ne compte pas te pardonner si facilement ! Et dans l'immédiat, tu vas retourner dans tes appartements !

Ce soir-là, Hayato se sent bien bête en retournant se coucher dans son lit vide, sans amant ni épouse, seul face à lui-même. Il se sent exténué, et curieusement vidé, et pourtant le sommeil le fuit. Alors, il passe le temps en écoutant le tic-tac de son horloge, et en calculant le temps qu'il reste avant le matin. Après tout, demain sera un autre jour.


	6. Largo, molto espressivo

C'est le bruit sec et caractéristique d'une gifle qui pousse Hayato à relever la tête des papiers qu'il était en train de relire tout en marchant, histoire d'être certain qu'il ne reste aucune erreur avant de les remettre au Dixième du Nom. La gifle est suivie d'éclats de voix, et la Main Droite des Vongola fronce les sourcils, quasiment certain de reconnaître les deux personnes en train de se disputer. Son ouïe a beau ne plus être ce qu'elle était (trop d'explosions), il est sûr à 90% qu'il s'agit de Chrome et de son époux, Tino Rozzo. Accélérant le pas, il commence même à distinguer leurs paroles.

\- Tu aurais pu soutenir ma proposition, au lieu de me descendre devant ton Boss ! A cause de toi, il a dû me prendre pour un parfait crétin ! hurle justement Tino.

\- Désolée, mais ma loyauté va à Tsuna-san, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de ta proposition pour les Vongola. Les seuls gagnants là-dedans auraient été ta _famiglia,_ pas la nôtre, répond Chrome d'un ton posé.

\- Tu es ma femme ! s'étrangle le mari, offusqué. Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à qui devrait aller ta loyauté !

Heureusement, Hayato arrive juste à temps pour intercepter le bras de Tino au moment où il va s'abattre à nouveau sur la jeune femme. La brute tourne la tête, surpris, et se renfrogne dès qu'il reconnaît l'argenté.

\- Oh, qui voilà. _Hayato Gokudera,_ crache-t-il avec mépris, dégageant son bras.

\- Ravi de te voir aussi, Tino, répond la Main Droite d'un ton glacial. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Eh ben, quoi ? Tu ne sais pas reconnaître une dispute de couple quand t'en vois une ?

\- Oh, crois-moi, je sais très bien à quoi ressemble une dispute de couple. Et ce que j'ai vu à l'instant, ça ne se bornait pas à ça. Ce que j'ai vu, c'est un mari prêt à cogner sa femme… – Hayato s'interrompt et jette un bref regard vers la joue rougie de Chrome – pour la deuxième fois, qui plus est. Et ça, c'est complètement inacceptable !

\- Ah ouais ? ricane Tino. Vous ne leur apprenez pas l'obéissance, à vos poules, au Japon ? Pas étonnant que cette salope ne sache pas où est sa place !

Hayato voit rouge, et en un éclair le voilà qui agrippe Rozzo par le col de sa chemise et le plaque au mur, se moquant pas mal de voir la tête de cette enflure percuter la paroi avec une certaine violence.

\- Chrome n'est ni une _poule,_ ni une _salope,_ et si tu ne parles pas aux Vongola avec un peu plus de respect, on va avoir un gros problème, toi et moi, siffle l'argenté entre ses dents serrées. Ta famille nous a prêté allégeance, et c'est vous qui nous devez obéissance, pas l'inverse. Et si tu crois toujours que c'est normal de battre sa femme de nos jours, c'est peut-être _ton_ éducation qui a de sérieuses lacunes, connard !

Tino ne répond rien, mais il lui crache en pleine figure – et le Gardien de la Tempête considère donc parfaitement normal de lui flanquer la dérouillée de sa vie, là, en plein milieu du couloir. Chrome ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de se couvrir la bouche d'une main, l'air apparemment choqué. _Apparemment_ , parce qu'Hayato n'est pas aveugle, et qu'il a cru voir un léger sourire se cacher derrière cette main.

Par contre, le bruit ne tarde pas à alerter le Dixième du Nom, qui sort de son bureau et se précipite aussitôt vers eux, d'un air catastrophé.

\- Hayato-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! lui reproche-t-il, s'agrippant les cheveux avec désespoir.

\- C'est lui qui a frappé Chrome en premier lieu. Il l'avait bien cherché, répond Hayato en haussant les épaules. Ah, Dixième du Nom ! Je t'apportais justement les documents demandés ! Par contre, je suis vraiment navré, mais on a probablement marché dessus quand je les ai laissés tomber par terre…

\- Hayato-kun ! Je m'en fiche, de ça ! Tu viens de tabasser le lieutenant de Maurizio Orca, et il y aura sûrement des conséquences ! Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à une solution…

\- Eh, les interrompt Tino en crachant un peu de sang. Vous pouvez être sûrs que mon Boss va vous faire payer cet affront… Et toi, sale bâtard, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Hayato pâlit devant l'insulte, et est prêt à mettre un coup de pied supplémentaire à Tino tandis que celui-ci lutte pour se remettre debout, mais Tsuna le retient d'un geste et d'un regard.

\- Viens, femme. On doit encore « discuter », toi et moi, ordonne Tino à Chrome en s'éloignant, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Chrome baisse la tête et s'apprête à obéir, mais avant ça, Hayato aurait juré la voir jeter un regard un peu désemparé dans leur direction. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, et il la retient par le poignet, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre avant même qu'il n'en ait conscience.

\- Non. Chrome reste ici.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, encore ?! s'énerve Tino, serrant les poings. Chrome est ma femme et j'ai tous les droits sur elle !

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais on n'est plus au Moyen-Âge, rétorque Hayato d'un ton mordant. Chrome est une personne à part entière et si elle n'a pas envie de rentrer auprès d'un mari qui va certainement vouloir se passer les nerfs sur elle, tu ne peux pas la forcer.

Les yeux de Tsuna passent rapidement de sa Main Droite à Tino, et finissent par se poser sur Chrome.

\- Chrome. Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ? demande-t-il doucement. C'est ton choix.

Chrome hésite, mais elle finit par hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur la moquette. Tino ouvre la bouche pour pousser un cri d'outrage, et commence à l'invectiver à nouveau, mais Hayato l'interrompt pour lui tourner le dos et faire face à Chrome.

\- Va dans mon bureau et attends-moi là-bas, OK ? Je te promets que je ne laisserai pas ce sale type t'approcher tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé.

Chrome lui adresse un pâle sourire, tourne les talons et se met à s'éloigner en trottinant. Tino, livide de rage, ouvre et ferme la bouche sans trouver les mots capables de traduire toute sa fureur, tandis que Tsuna le toise d'un air sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Hayato jette au lieutenant de la famille Orca un regard narquois, sans dissimuler son sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien ? Toujours là ? Tu sais où se trouve la sortie, pourtant !

Tino le fusille une dernière fois du regard avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, bouillonnant de colère. Dès qu'il a disparu au fond du couloir, Tsuna soupire et se tourne vers Hayato, l'air soucieux.

\- Hayato-kun. Tu as bien fait, bien sûr, de défendre Chrome, mais… Si les Orca entrent en sécession, ils risquent de faire des émules auprès des autres familles mécontentes de voir des Japonais gérer leurs affaires, et on va se trouver en fâcheuse posture !

\- Je sais, soupire à son tour Hayato. Mais on va trouver une solution.

 ** _~~~demi-soupir~~~_**

Malheureusement, les Varia sont en visite actuellement, et toutes les chambres d'amis sont occupées, donc Hayato permet à Chrome de s'installer dans la chambre attenante à son bureau. La chambre où il dort tous les soirs depuis cinq mois, depuis sa désastreuse nuit de noces pour être plus précis, sans que personne ne le sache. Tout le monde croit qu'il dort avec Haru, et quand certains l'ont surpris au petit matin à sortir de cette chambre plutôt que des appartements conjugaux, Hayato a toujours su trouver une bonne excuse. Chrome, elle aussi, ignore tout de ses déboires maritaux, et elle accepte la proposition avec une sincère reconnaissance.

\- Chrome… Une dernière chose… dit-il alors qu'il a déjà la porte en main. Il fait ça depuis longtemps ?

Un long silence lui répond, et l'argenté jette un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir une Chrome rougissante baisser la tête, honteuse.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois, non, avoue-t-elle avec un filet de voix.

\- Putain de merde, Chrome ! s'emporte Hayato en claquant la porte avec violence. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?! Tu croyais qu'on ne te protègerait pas !?

\- B-bien sûr que si ! se défend la Gardienne du Brouillard, le regard brillant. Mais je savais aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre les Orca à dos tant que notre autorité sur l'ensemble de l'alliance Vongola n'était pas assurée !

\- Alors quoi, tu t'es dit que tu allais te sacrifier pour la _Famiglia,_ c'est ça ? Putain, Chrome, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je… Je… Tsuna-san a été le premier à me faire confiance, finit par confesser la jeune femme en regardant ses pieds. Même Mukuro-sama… Il m'a toujours vue comme quelqu'un de faible, qu'il fallait protéger. Mais Tsuna-san, lui… Les Vongola, vous êtes ma première vraie famille. Et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. Je voulais être celle qui protège, pour une fois.

Hayato reste figé. Ce que Chrome vient de dire… C'est quelque chose que lui-même aurait très bien été capable de prononcer, comme discours. Et il comprend la Gardienne du Brouillard à des niveaux qu'elle-même ne soupçonne même pas. Elle aussi, quand elle s'appelait encore Nagi, a perdu ses parents très jeune, et été confiée à l'indifférence des tuteurs. Lui n'était pas orphelin, certes, mais entre une « mère » haineuse et un père absent, il a également souffert du manque d'affection dont il était victime. Après l'accident de voiture qui avait causé des dommages irréparables aux organes internes de Nagi, sa tutrice légale avait refusé une opération qui aurait été trop coûteuse, et choisi de la laisser mourir – ce qui aurait été le cas si Mukuro n'avait pas pris possession du corps de la jeune fille et ne lui avait pas créé des organes artificiels grâce à ses illusions. Chrome aussi a connu le rejet, et l'humiliation d'être faible. Chrome aussi cherche constamment à prouver sa valeur, et travaille dur pour cela. Chrome aussi est éternellement reconnaissante à Tsuna de l'avoir acceptée au sein des Vongola, et serait prête à n'importe quel sacrifice pour lui. Hayato a soudain l'impression que Chrome lui renvoie en miroir ses propres doutes et ses propres faiblesses, et il baisse la tête à son tour, frustré de ne pas pouvoir reprocher à la jeune femme ce que lui-même aurait fait.

\- Idiote, finit-il par lâcher, radouci. Il n'y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide, de temps en temps. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Ici, chez les Vongola, on se serre tous les coudes, et on s'entraide les uns les autres – ça sert à ça, l'amitié. Mais si tu ne nous dis rien, on ne peut pas remplir notre part du marché, tu comprends ? Et si tu te sens flattée de voir que Tsuna t'accorde sa confiance, alors dis-toi que ça va dans les deux sens, et que tu ne dois pas hésiter à lui parler de tes problèmes.

\- Oui… Désolée… Ça ne se reproduira plus, promet Chrome avec un petit sourire de gratitude.

Sur ce, Hayato sort de la pièce, et se demande où diable il va bien pouvoir passer la nuit.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Hayato reste paralysé, comme un animal pris au piège, et il sent le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que les yeux de Chrome, plantés dans les siens, s'écarquillent de façon comique.

\- Gokudera-san ? murmure-t-elle, l'air assez perplexe.

Elle ne comprend pas ce que la Main Droite du Dixième Vongola fait, en caleçon sur le sol de son bureau, en train de lutter avec Uri pour la remettre dans sa boîte (après que cette maudite bestiole ait renversé le pot où il range ses crayons et ses stylos, réveillant sans doute la Gardienne du Brouillard), en pleine nuit, alors que l'oreiller et la couverture posés sur le canapé trahissent son intention de dormir là. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître étonnant. Jusqu'ici, Hayato a pris énormément de précautions pour que Chrome ne le repère pas, attendant pour se coucher qu'elle soit profondément endormie, se levant aux petites heures du matin, et attendant qu'elle ait quitté la chambre pour aller se doucher, avec les affaires de toilette qu'il a soigneusement cachées dans un tiroir de son bureau. Et jusqu'ici, hormis la fatigue croissante qui dessinait des cernes bleuâtres sous ses yeux, il avait réussi à rester discret. Mais il avait bien sûr fallu qu'Uri fasse tout foirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Haru ?

\- Je… J'ai travaillé tard, et je ne voulais pas la réveiller, alors j'ai décidé de passer la nuit ici. Ça te pose un problème ? grogne Hayato en parvenant enfin à pousser Uri à l'intérieur de sa boîte (ah ! bien fait !).

\- Ah non, non non. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je veux dire… si c'était vrai.

\- De quoi ? demande Hayato en se hérissant instantanément.

\- On ne peut pas créer une illusion crédible si on n'est pas attentif aux détails, explique Chrome avec un sourire qui ne plaît pas du tout à l'argenté. C'est peut-être pour ça que je remarque plus facilement quand tel ou tel objet ont bougé dans la salle de bain, quand le niveau du gel douche a baissé, ou quand il y a quelques petits poils de barbe qui traînent par terre. Et je sais très bien que tu es entré dans la chambre tous les jours quand je n'y étais pas, et que tu as utilisé la salle de bain attenante pour te laver. D'ailleurs, il y a encore bien trop de vêtements dans ton armoire pour n'être qu'une chambre où tu passes une nuit de temps en temps, « quand tu travailles tard ». Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hayato ne répond rien, et se dirige vers le canapé pour s'envelopper dans sa couverture (un peu de décence, que diable !), tandis qu'il cherche une explication plausible à lui donner.

\- Tu n'as pas décidé de dormir ici pour empêcher Tino de m'atteindre, tout de même ? insiste Chrome.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? se renfrogne Hayato, jubilant intérieurement pour cette excuse toute faite qu'elle lui a présenté.

\- Mais… Et Haru ? Elle est d'accord ?

\- Oh, tu sais, Haru… Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire, répond le Gardien de la Tempête en haussant les épaules, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il a répondu un peu trop vite.

Le visage de Chrome se contorsionne aussitôt en une moue compatissante.

\- Oh, Gokudera-kun… J'avais bien remarqué que, depuis quelque temps, Haru et toi vous sembliez plus froids l'un envers l'autre, mais je ne me doutais pas que ça allait si mal ! Tu veux en parler ?

\- NON ! Là maintenant, je veux juste pouvoir DORMIR EN PAIX, et que tu arrêtes de fourrer ton nez là où ça ne te regarde pas ! riposte Hayato, acerbe, se demandant avec inquiétude combien de gens ont déjà percé à jour leur petite comédie, à Haru et à lui.

Chrome a l'air blessée par ces paroles, et secoue la tête avec réprobation.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui, il y a trois jours, me disant qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à demander de l'aide à ses amis ? Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas te confier à moi ?

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai… Retourner mes propres arguments contre moi, c'est vraiment mesquin. Et pour ton information, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler avec toi, c'est que je ne veux en parler avec PERSONNE. Alors, fous le camp, et laisse-moi dormir, OK ?

Chrome lui adresse un long regard peiné, et finit par soupirer.

\- Ok, je n'insisterai plus… Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

 _ **~~~pause~~~**_

C'est une semaine plus tard, quand une lettre de Sienne leur parvient, annonçant que le père d'Hayato est malade et qu'il a manifesté le désir de revoir son fils, que Tsuna voit l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux alliés pour remplacer les Orca. Hayato n'avait aucune intention de répondre à la lettre, et encore moins de se rendre à Sienne, mais Tsuna le supplie d'y aller, pour le bien de la _Famiglia –_ et franchement, comment dire non à une requête pareille ? De plus, Tsuna doit rencontrer Ricardo, le Boss de Tino Rozzo, pour essayer de trouver un accord diplomatique, et il préfère que sa Main Droite soit absent pendant la réunion. Hayato a grandi, et il contrôle de mieux en mieux son tempérament colérique, mais on ne sait jamais que les Orca ait décidé de l'éliminer en profitant de leur venue à Naples – après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent. C'est pour la même raison que Chrome doit accompagner le Gardien de la Tempête à Sienne.

Le seul souci, c'est que Giorgio Rigato a appris que son fils s'est marié, et qu'il demande à voir l'épouse d'Hayato. Et c'est pour cette raison que le métis se traîne d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la chambre de Haru, et toque à sa porte avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Ouiii ? fait Haru en ouvrant la porte avec énergie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais elle fait la grimace dès qu'elle reconnaît son époux.

\- Oh, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je peux entrer ? C'est un peu délicat de parler de ça dans le couloir…

\- Soit. Mais fais vite.

Haru se met de côté pour le laisser passer, et Hayato entre avec révérence dans cette chambre qui aurait dû être la sienne, aussi. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'assied du bout des fesses sur le coin d'un fauteuil, tandis qu'Haru se laisse tomber lourdement sur son lit.

\- Bon, tu n'es pas sans ignorer notre contentieux avec la famille Orca. Tu m'as suffisamment reproché d'avoir gaffé, sur ce coup-là, annonce Hayato d'un air sombre.

\- Désolée, Hayato-kun, mais je ne résiste jamais à l'envie de te taquiner. Et là, l'occasion était trop belle ! se moque Haru avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bref. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux alliés, au cas où les Orca feraient sécession et entraîneraient d'autres familles avec elle. Le Dixième du Nom m'envoie à Sienne, chez les Rigato.

\- Les Rigato ? répète Haru en haussant un sourcil. Attends un peu… Je connais ce nom-là… Eh, mais ! Ce n'est pas ton père, le Boss des Rigato ?

\- Exactement, confirme le métis en grinçant des dents. C'est mon père biologique, en tous cas.

\- Ohlàlà. Et ce n'est pas un peu risqué de t'envoyer toi, vu le différend qui vous oppose ?

\- Tsuna ne me veut pas dans les parages quand il recevra Ricardo Orca. Et de toute façon, j'ai reçu une lettre m'invitant à aller à Sienne. Visiblement, Giorgio Rigato est…

« …mourant », c'est ce qu'il veut dire, mais il s'interrompt soudainement. Il ne veut pas qu'Haru accepte de l'accompagner par pitié. Il a sa fierté. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce sentiment-là qu'il veut lui inspirer.

Les deux premiers mois de leur mariage, Hayato a essayé par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner, il a multiplié les gestes et les attentions, l'a suppliée de lui donner une deuxième chance. Mais Haru n'a pas cédé, disant qu'il ne faisait tout ça que parce que Takeshi ne voulait plus de lui, et qu'elle n'était que son second choix. Alors, maintenant, Hayato a renoncé. Si Haru a décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête, tant pis pour elle – après tout, il ne peut pas lui donner tout à fait tort. Quand il est en sa présence, il ressent toujours un petit pincement au cœur, mais certainement pas cette impression atroce de vide béant, comme c'est le cas à chaque fois qu'il voit Yamamoto. Quand le Gardien de la Pluie lui jette un regard indifférent et l'appelle « _sotto capo_ » ou « Gokudera-san », il a toujours le sentiment que quelqu'un vient de le poignarder et s'amuse à retourner le couteau dans la plaie tandis que les remarques acides de son épouse ne lui inspirent que de l'irritation. Il regrette, bien sûr, d'avoir brisé leur complicité, et de l'avoir blessée, mais ça se limite à ça. Il se rend compte, mais un peu tard, qu'il ne ressentait pour elle qu'une forte amitié, et rien de plus. Et à présent, quand elle passe leur journée au bureau (car elle est restée sa secrétaire) à lui lancer des phrases assassines et à utiliser tout ce qu'il a pu lui confier par le passé pour rendre leurs chamailleries beaucoup plus personnelles, il se demande même comment il a pu s'auto-persuader qu'il l'aimait.

Pourtant, il aimerait bien qu'ils puissent redevenir amis, et qu'Haru cesse de se comporter comme une mégère aigrie, à vouloir se venger en cherchant à le blesser par tous les moyens. Il voudrait revenir à leur ancienne relation, les fausses démonstrations d'amour de sa part en moins. Mais il sait que ça prendra du temps, et dans l'intervalle, il serre les dents et laisse la brune se défouler sur lui – si ça peut lui faire du bien. Heureusement, il n'a à subir ces reproches incessants qu'en tête-à-tête, car Haru a au moins la délicatesse de ne pas vouloir laver leur linge sale en public, et faire sortir l'argenté du placard sans qu'il l'ait lui-même décidé. Elle n'a pas non plus demandé le divorce, ce qui est un véritable soulagement. Peut-être a-t-elle trop d'orgueil pour accepter ainsi d'avouer son humiliation au monde entier. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hayato lui en est reconnaissant.

Néanmoins, il ne peut pas lui demander de venir jouer la petite femme aimante devant son paternel, alors qu'il lui en demande déjà tellement tous les jours. Et il sait que s'il lui parle de sa maladie, elle va s'y sentir obligée. Alors, il préfère ne rien dire.

\- Il a appris que je m'étais marié, et il est un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été invité. Il voudrait que je lui présente mon épouse, dit-il simplement, plantant son regard dans celui de la brune.

Haru fait aussitôt la moue.

\- Quoi, et donc tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Juste pour entendre ton cher papa nous reprocher de ne pas l'avoir invité aux noces, et me demander à quand sont prévus les petits-enfants ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. En plus, Tsuna pourrait avoir besoin de son avocate face aux Orca.

\- Oui, évidemment. Les intérêts du Dixième avant tout… acquiesce Hayato, résigné. Bon, eh bien, désolé de t'avoir importunée avec ça.

Il se relève avec un léger soupir, et se dirige vers la porte sans un regard en arrière – à quoi bon ? Néanmoins, il se fige lorsqu'il entend Haru prononcer son nom avec un sérieux soudain.

\- Hayato-kun. Tu es sûr que tu m'as tout dit ?

Le Gardien de la Tempête se retourne et, lorsque son regard surpris croise celui de la brune, il croit y lire l'espace d'un instant une préoccupation réelle. Oserait-il… ? Mais non. Il ne veut pas qu'Haru pense lui devoir quoi que ce soit, alors que c'est lui qui a une dette énorme envers elle.

\- Tiens-moi informé, pour l'affaire Orca, OK ? demande-t-il simplement, avec un petit sourire.

Et, sur ce, il sort de la pièce.

 _ **~~~soupir~~~**_

Chrome aussi s'est inquiétée lorsqu'il l'a informée du refus d'Haru, et lui a fait son étrange requête. Il a finalement dû s'emporter pour qu'elle lâche le morceau. C'est pour cela que le trajet vers Sienne se fait dans un silence tendu, mais même ainsi, Hayato sent à travers ses paupières fermées les regards soucieux que la Gardienne du Brouillard lui jette à intervalles réguliers, et ça commence sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Arrête ça, grogne-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Hayato se redresse sur la banquette de train où il s'était affalé, et se penche en avant pour murmurer à l'oreille de Chrome :

\- Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une bombe sur le point d'exploser ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon paternel est sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche, et que ma femme a refusé de venir, que je vais fondre en larmes d'un instant à l'autre. Je t'ai juste demandé de jouer le rôle d'Haru, pas de te mêler de ma vie privée !

\- Mais… En tant qu'épouse, ça me paraît légitime de m'inquiéter pour toi quand ton père est sur son lit de mort, non ? fait Chrome d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Peuh ! Si je ressentais quelque chose pour cet enfoiré, peut-être, mais crois-moi, son décès imminent ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, ricane Hayato.

\- Gokudera-san ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? C'est ton père, tout de même !

\- Et alors ? Je pensais que, toi mieux que personne, tu savais qu'on n'était pas obligé d'aimer tous les membres de sa famille, rétorque l'argenté un peu sèchement.

C'est sans doute vexant, mais au moins Chrome lui fiche la paix durant le reste du trajet.

 _ **~~~pause~~~**_

 _Quand Hayato se présente à l'entrée de l'immeuble occupé par la famille Piselli, il se fait aussitôt attraper par les deux gardes, qui ne veulent pas le laisser passer malgré le fait qu'il crie haut et fort être le fils de Giorgio Rigato, et posséder des informations susceptibles d'intéresser leur Boss, Maurizio Piselli. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un de ses lieutenants, alerté par le vacarme, s'approche pour s'enquérir de la situation, qu'il traite aussitôt les deux malabars de sombres idiots et leur ordonne de lâcher l'enfant de huit ans, pour la plus grande satisfaction de celui-ci. Le lieutenant (un certain Andrea, d'après ce qu'Hayato a compris) lui fait signe de le suivre et l'emmène directement auprès de son supérieur, lui demandant d'attendre devant la porte pendant qu'il l'annonce au Parrain des Piselli. La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir, et Hayato se sent un peu intimidé en avançant dans la pièce richement décorée. En face de lui, assis à un bureau en chêne massif, Maurizio Piselli le regarde avec un sourire narquois._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça. Angelo Rigato, en personne ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? C'est ton père qui t'envoie ?_

 _\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Ce type n'est pas mon père ! Je m'appelle Hayato Gokudera, et j'ai décidé de faire partie de votre famille ! déclare fièrement l'enfant aux cheveux argentés._

 _Piselli éclate d'un rire sonore, bientôt suivi par son lieutenant, qui est resté dans la pièce._

 _\- AHAHAH ! Tu veux faire partie de, ahah, de ma famille ? Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, à part jouer du piano, mmh ?_

 _\- J'ai des explosifs, et je sais m'en servir ! Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez ! répond Hayato sans se démonter. Et puis, vous seriez idiot de ne pas vouloir de moi, avec toutes les informations sur mon père que je pourrais vous fournir !_

 _\- Des informations sur ton père, hein ? Sans vouloir te vexer, gamin, ça m'étonnerait que Giorgio ait confié quoi que ce soit d'important à un morveux de ton âge. Allez, retourne donc vite chez ton père avant qu'il n'apprenne que tu es venu ici, et qu'il te flanque la raclée de ta vie. C'est ce que je ferais, si mes fils allaient proposer leurs services à l'ennemi !_

 _\- Peuh ! Plutôt mourir que de retourner là-bas ! Et je vous l'ai dit, ce type n'est plus mon père ! Je le déteste ! proteste Hayato, tapant du pied avec colère._

 _Soudain, Maurizio Piselli a l'air ennuyé, et il adresse un signe de tête à Andrea._

 _\- On ne t'a jamais dit que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures, petit ? Allez, je t'ai assez vu. Andrea, flanque-moi ça à la porte._

 _Hayato a beau hurler et se débattre, il ne peut pas résister à la poigne de fer qui l'entraîne inexorablement vers la sortie. Après que la porte se soit refermée devant son nez, il tempête encore pendant un certain temps, s'égosillant et martelant le bois de ses petits poings sans se soucier des regards obliques des passants. Finalement, lassé, il décide de revenir le lendemain. Mais le lendemain, la porte reste désespérément close, et le surlendemain aussi. En désespoir de cause, Hayato doit se résoudre à tenter sa chance ailleurs, et décide de partir pour Florence._

 ** _~~~pause~~~_**

Quand le taxi les dépose devant les hautes grilles d'acier qui ferment l'accès à la propriété des Rigato, Hayato a le souffle coupé pendant un bref instant. Rien n'a changé. Le souffle chaud de l'air, le chant des grillons et le clapotis d'une source, non loin de là, tout est exactement pareil que dans son souvenir. Il en a passé des heures, dans ce parc, à se cacher pour échapper aux cookies de sa sœur et aux récitals de piano ! Le grand arbre qui lui a permis de s'échapper, en l'escaladant pour passer au-dessus du mur d'enceinte, est toujours là, agitant sa cime dans la brise comme pour saluer son ancien complice. Le métis déglutit, et appuie sur la sonnette en priant pour que sa main ne tremble pas trop, et que sa voix ne trahisse pas son émotion.

 _\- Chi c'é ?_ demande une voix crépitante par l'interphone.

\- Gokudera Hayato, Main Droite du Dixième Parrain des Vongola, se présente l'argenté en y mettant toute l'officialité qu'il convient à ce genre d'annonce.

Il y a un blanc, puis les grilles s'ouvrent avec un bourdonnement électrique.

Hayato se sent presque retomber en enfance, tandis qu'il avance sur l'allée recouverte de gravier. Le manoir, qui se dresse en face d'eux, imposant, n'a pas changé non plus, et l'argenté se sent toujours aussi petit sous son ombre écrasante. Mais en s'approchant, il commence à remarquer des détails : la toiture de la tour Ouest a été remplacée, et là, dans ce mur, il y a une fissure qui n'existait pas auparavant. Ça rassure un peu le Gardien de la Tempête, de voir que le temps a passé ici aussi. Il est adulte, maintenant, et son père est vieux : qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien le faire ? Sans compter qu'Hayato est devenu quelqu'un d'important – les Rigato n'oseraient sûrement s'attaquer à lui et se mettre à dos, au passage, toute l'alliance Vongola. Vraiment, il n'y aucune raison de se sentir nerveux – et pourtant, quand Chrome vient passer son bras en-dessous du sien, il se sent un peu rassuré. Surpris, il jette un regard à la fausse Haru, qui lui renvoie un sourire réconfortant.

\- Angelo, les accueille une voix sardonique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois vraiment pointé ici, après toutes ces années…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Michele, répond sobrement l'argenté.

Ledit Michele se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, négligemment adossé au chambranle, et les mains fourrées dans les poches. Hayato se souvient bien de lui – lui et son frère étaient les fils du second de son père, et il avait parfois joué avec eux, lorsqu'il était enfant. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'amis pour lui, même si leurs « jeux » consistaient bien souvent à le faire tourner en bourrique, et que le métis finissait immanquablement par se faire rappeler à l'ordre par ses précepteurs.

\- « Bonjour » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu es parti, tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu t'es vendu comme une vulgaire putain à l'ennemi, et tu as déshonoré le nom des Rigato ! Et tu oses revenir ?! Tu espères quoi, hein ? Que le Boss va te désigner comme son successeur ? Je vais te dire une chose : même s'il est assez gaga pour le faire, personne ici ne l'acceptera ! Pas après… !

\- Woh, tout doux ! fait Hayato en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais succéder à Giorgio Rigato, et d'ailleurs je n'en ai aucune envie. Je suis juste venu parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Et mon père n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour se déshonorer – il fait ça très bien tout seul.

\- Espèce de sale… !

Au moment où Michele se lance sur Hayato, le poing levé, et que celui-ci s'apprête à sortir sa Boîte Vongola de la poche intérieure de son veston, une voix péremptoire les fait se figer tous les deux.

\- Arrêtez !

Il s'agit d'Aniceto, le majordome de la résidence, et Hayato sent sa gorge se nouer en voyant ses cheveux blancs comme neige, et la façon dont il claudique jusqu'à eux, s'appuyant pesamment sur sa canne. L'âge ne lui a pas fait de cadeaux, visiblement, car le fils de Giorgio Rigato se rappelle distinctement d'un Aniceto aux cheveux poivre et sel, encore agile et énergique malgré sa cinquantaine d'années.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? gronde le vieil homme, agitant sa canne dans leur direction. Michele, Angelo ! Est-ce qu'il faudra vous séparer, comme quand vous étiez enfants ? Allez, allez, cessez ces disputes puériles, qui ne conviennent guère à la gravité du moment. Maître Angelo, j'imagine que vous êtes venus voir votre père dans ses derniers instants ?

\- En effet, répond Hayato d'un ton sec, en retirant sa main de son veston pour la tendre à la fausse Haru. Je suis venu lui présenter ma femme, comme il en a manifesté le désir.

\- Ah, bien, bien. Maître Rigato sera content, sourit le vieux Aniceto. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Michele les regarde s'éloigner, les poings crispés, et Chrome s'accroche à nouveau au bras de l'argenté – mais cette fois, c'est elle qui a besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Hayato-kun… chuchote-elle en japonais. C'était quoi, tout ça ? Et pourquoi ces gens t'appellent « Angelo » ?

\- Parce que c'est mon vrai prénom, répond Hayato avec calme. Hayato est le prénom qu'aurait voulu me donner ma mère, si elle avait pu me garder.

\- Que… ?

\- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! annonce Aniceto, ouvrant une porte devant eux. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

\- La chambre de Giorgio n'est plus située à l'étage ? demande Hayato, haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, il a été déménagé ici, depuis que la maladie rendait difficile la montée des escaliers… répond Aniceto en secouant la tête, attristé. Et n'appelez pas votre père « Giorgio » comme si c'était un étranger, Hayato-bocchama… Il en serait certainement très peiné.

\- Pfeuh, si tu savais comme je m'en moque, répond Hayato en passant devant le majordome pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'assied au chevet de son père, dont la peau est aussi blanche et diaphane que les draps sur lesquels il repose, et dont le visage fin et émacié disparaît presque derrière sa grosse moustache, il ne peut pas empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer, et c'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il s'adresse à lui.

\- Père ?

Cet homme lui semblait si grand, quand il était enfant ! Qu'était-il advenu de cette force de la nature, dont la voix lorsqu'il se fâchait ressemblait au grondement du tonnerre, dont le rire tonitruant faisait trembler les lustres, et dont une seule de ses grosses paluches faisait tout le tour de la cuisse d'Hayato ? Ses larges épaules semblaient à présent réduites de moitié, et ses joues creuses étaient mangées par les cernes. Qu'il semblait frêle, et fatigué !

\- Père, vous m'entendez ? C'est moi, Hayato, insiste l'argenté, presque paniqué. Je suis venu avec ma femme, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Père !

\- Ha-Hayato ? C'est toi ? répond enfin Giorgio Rigato d'une voix chevrotante, ouvrant les yeux avec une lenteur infinie.

Et là, lorsque leurs regards se croisent, le Gardien de la Tempête ne peut plus douter qu'il s'agit bien de son père, là, dans ce lit. Il reconnaît ce regard chaud, solide comme la quille d'un navire, et tout l'amour et la fierté qu'il y a toujours lu lorsque ces yeux se posaient sur lui. Il ne peut pas reprocher à son père ne pas l'avoir aimé : mais c'est sans doute la seule qualité qu'il lui reconnaît. Même s'il a veillé à ce que son fils ait les meilleurs précepteurs, il était absent la majeure partie du temps il a menti à Hayato toute sa vie au sujet de sa mère et, pire que tout, il a fini par tuer celle-ci. Se rappelant de tout cela, la Main Droite du Dixième Vongola ne se laisse pas attendrir, et ne saisit pas la main tremblante que Giorgio Rigato tend vers lui, préférant se tourner vers la fausse Haru pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

\- Père, je te présente Haru : ma femme, annonce-t-il froidement.

\- Oh, quelle jolie jeune femme… Japonaise, mmh ? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle, fait Giorgio, cachant sa déception derrière un sourire bienveillant.

\- C'est moi qui suis enchantée, répond Chrome avec chaleur, prenant la main du malade entre les siennes. Croyez bien que j'aurais voulu faire votre connaissance en d'autres circonstances…

\- Oh, ça… Mon fils est une véritable tête de mule, que voulez-vous ? plaisante le Boss des Rigato en jetant un regard plein de tendresse en direction de son bâtard.

Hayato détourne la tête, incapable de supporter cette expression, et le visage de Rigato s'emplit de tristesse.

\- Hayato… Mon fils… Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire…

\- Eh bien, ça devra attendre, rétorque froidement le Gardien de la Tempête. Je suis ici en tant que représentant des Vongola, afin de vous proposer d'intégrer l'alliance, et je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à vos problèmes personnels.

\- Hayato-kun ! proteste Chrome, choquée par une telle attitude.

\- Hayato… Kof, kof… Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir menti durant toutes ces années… Kof, KOF ! Mais je t'en supplie… Tu DOIS m'écouter… KOF, KOF, KOF ! insiste Giorgio en se redressant dans son lit, ce qui semble lui être douloureux.

Aniceto choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans la chambre, et boitiller aussi vite que possible jusqu'au chevet de son maître.

\- Maître Rigato ! Je vous en prie, le médecin a dit de vous reposer ! Recouchez-vous ! s'empresse-t-il, repoussant gentiment le mourant vers l'arrière.

\- Hayato ! KOF, KOF ! appelle encore celui-ci.

L'argenté semble hésiter un instant, mais Aniceto se tourne vers lui, les yeux étincelants de colère, et lui ordonne de sortir avec tant de violence qu'il s'empresse d'obéir, Chrome sur les talons.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Ils ont erré dans les couloirs pendant un certain temps, Hayato plongé dans ses pensées, Chrome n'osant trop rien dire, jusqu'au moment où une domestique est venue les trouver pour les conduire à leur chambre. C'est là qu'ils se trouvent à présent, et le métis s'est empressé d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il en est à sa troisième, à présent, et semble un peu plus relaxé, alors la Gardienne du Brouillard ose enfin interrompre le silence.

\- Gokudera-san… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu en veux tellement à ton père ?

Hayato écrase sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pousse un profond soupir.

\- J'imagine que c'est inévitable… Tu finiras par en entendre parler, de toute façon, alors autant que ce soit de ma bouche, répond-il sans se retourner. Je suis un bâtard. Mon père a eu une aventure avec une pianiste japonaise, et c'est ainsi que je suis né. Dès ma naissance, il m'a arraché à ma mère pour me confier à son épouse légitime, et me faire passer pour son fils à elle. J'ai grandi ainsi, persuadé que cette femme cruelle était ma mère, et que ma véritable génitrice n'était qu'un simple professeur de piano qui passait de temps en temps au manoir. Puis, peu après mes trois ans, cette jeune pianiste a cessé de venir, et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je n'ai appris la vérité qu'à huit ans, quand j'ai entendu les domestiques confier à une nouvelle qui était ma mère en réalité, et qu'elle était morte dans un mystérieux accident de voiture alors qu'elle venait me voir. Tout porte à croire que c'est mon père qui l'a supprimée, parce qu'elle devenait gênante. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui et c'est pour ça que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?

L'argenté se tourne enfin, s'attendant à voir Chrome avec les yeux humides, et les lèvres tremblantes, mais il est étonné de constater qu'elle a les bras croisés, et l'air sévère.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ça, et ton père est très malade. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais au moins entendre sa version des faits, avant qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la donner ?

\- Peuh, je connais sa version des faits. Il prétend que ma mère était atteinte d'une maladie incurable, même avant de tomber enceinte, et que quand il lui a proposé de quitter sa femme pour l'épouser elle, et qu'on puisse former une vraie famille, elle a refusé car elle savait qu'elle était condamnée. Il a même forgé de toutes pièces de fausses lettres pour prouver son histoire, et les a confiées à ma sœur Bianchi pour qu'elle me les donne. Mais je refuse d'y croire ! Tout ça, ce ne sont que des excuses !

Cette fois-ci, Chrome a l'air carrément furieuse, et s'avance vers Hayato pour lui enfoncer un index accusateur au centre de la poitrine.

\- Toi, M. le _sotto capo,_ tu as reçu une mission de la part de Tsuna-san, qui est de pousser les Rigato à intégrer l'alliance Vongola. Tu crois vraiment que c'est en te comportant de façon odieuse envers ton père que tu vas y parvenir ? D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'es pas très apprécié parmi ses hommes ! Tu ferais mieux de profiter qu'il soit encore en vie pour lui faire signer l'accord à lui, parce que son successeur sera sans doute moins enclin à t'écouter ! Alors, tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux, tu vas te réconcilier avec ton père, et tu vas faire ce que le Dixième attend de toi ! Non mais !

\- Tu… Tu marques un point… murmure Hayato, impressionné malgré lui.

\- Evidemment ! Peuh !

Hayato veut encore dire quelque chose (sans doute un truc du style : « Mais ne va pas croire que c'est parce que tu me l'as dit que je vais le faire, surtout ! C'est juste pour ne pas décevoir le Dixième du Nom ! ») mais il est interrompu par la servante de tout à l'heure, qui vient leur annoncer que le repas est prêt.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Le brouhaha des conversations s'interrompt dès qu'Hayato et Chrome font leur apparition dans la salle à manger, et tous les regards les suivent tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la seule table où il reste encore des places libres. Dès qu'ils sont assis, les autres personnes qui y étaient attablées se lèvent et s'éloignent comme s'ils avaient affaire à des pestiférés. Et le brouhaha reprend, mais cette fois tous les yeux sont braqués sur eux, et les discussions doivent aussi les concerner – et pas en bien, sans nul doute.

\- Eh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Le bâtard se croit autorisé à manger avec nous ! se moque soudain une voix qui couvre toutes les autres.

Hayato ne doit même pas se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, au juste, Michele ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas succéder à votre Boss. Je ne suis même pas venu à titre personnel – je suis ici en tant que représentant des Vongola, ni plus ni moins. Alors, tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis, parce que ce n'est pas moi que tu insultes, mais la famille Vongola toute entière !

\- La famille Vongola ! Ah, laisse-moi rire ! s'esclaffe Michele. Ils sont tombés bien bas, les Vongola, s'ils acceptent des déchets comme toi parmi leurs rangs. Et pas seulement comme simple trouffion, mais comme Main Droite du Dixième Parrain, carrément ! On peut dire que tu as bien su tirer ton épingle du jeu. Mais j'imagine que c'était plus facile, en manipulant un petit Japonais qui ne connaît rien aux usages, mmh ? Je doute que ce pauvre gars sache qui se cache en réalité derrière son conseiller…

\- Tu te trompes. Tsuna-san est parfaitement au courant de mon passé, et s'il a choisi de me nommer moi malgré tout, c'est qu'il estime que les usages de la mafia sont éculés et qu'il est grand temps de changer tout ça ! se défend Hayato, tout en abattant son poing sur la table.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors, il sait que tu es une petite salope qui n'hésite pas à prendre dans le cul quand ça peut lui permettre de gravir des échelons ? Peut-être que c'est comme ça que tu l'as eue, ta position, après tout…

\- Assez ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à mon sujet, mais je ne te permettrai pas d'insulter ainsi le Dixième du Nom ! C'est l'un des hommes les plus nobles que je connaisse – et il n'est certainement pas _gay_ !

\- Ah ! Lui, tu le défends, mais je remarque quand même que tu ne nies pas la partie qui te concerne…

\- Evidemment que non ! intervient un autre personnage, venant se poster à côté de Michele. Parce qu'il sait que c'est inutile, et que nous avons de quoi prouver au monde que la Main Droite du puissant Vongola n'est en fait qu'une vulgaire catin…

La ressemblance entre le nouveau-venu et Michele est évidente, hormis les lunettes que porte le plus grand des deux, et ses cheveux un peu plus longs – et Hayato l'identifie immédiatement comme Paolo, son frère aîné. Il tient dans sa main une télécommande, et lorsqu'il pousse sur un bouton, un grand écran blanc commence aussitôt à descendre jusqu'à recouvrir tout un pan du mur, offrant aux yeux de tous la scène qui y est projetée.

Hayato se crispe imperceptiblement lorsqu'il se voit lui-même, âgé de huit ans, pénétrer dans une chambre pourvue d'un grand lit à baldaquin, auquel sont suspendues de lourdes tentures de velours cramoisi, brodées de fil d'or. Le couvre-lit est dans les mêmes couleurs, ainsi que le tapis oriental qui recouvre le parquet au pied du lit. L'ensemble donne à la pièce un air sinistre, presque sanglant, et l'enfant peu rassuré se retourne vers la personne qui le suit, et qui est occupé à fermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

\- Donc on est bien d'accord que, si je fais ça, vous convaincrez votre Boss de me laisser intégrer votre Famille, hein ? demande-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, répond l'homme avec un sourire malsain. Mais pour l'heure, c'est à toi de respecter ta part du marché. Allez, déshabille-toi.

Hayato serre les dents, sachant déjà ce qui va suivre : l'homme va le baiser, et puis le mettre à la porte en se moquant de sa naïveté. Il ignorait, par contre, que la scène avait été filmée et envoyée à son père… C'était son doute le but depuis le début. Fabio s'était bien payé sa tête ! A jouer les gentils, en faisant semblant qu'il était de son côté, tout ça pour se moquer de lui… et humilier Giorgio Rigato à travers son fils. L'argenté tremble de rage mal contenue, et sursaute presque lorsqu'il sent une main se refermer autour de son poignet. Ce n'est que Chrome.

\- Gokudera-san… Qui est cet homme, dans la vidéo ? demande-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Fabio Seppia, un des hommes de Guiselmo Riccio, de Florence. Pourquoi ? répond la Main Droite des Vongola.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu chez les Orca.

Le Gardien de la Tempête fronce les sourcils, assez surpris, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont le petit Hayato tremble et ferme les yeux à l'écran, tandis que Fabio promène ses mains avides sur son corps d'ivoire.

\- Mais… la famille Riccio est sur la liste noire des Vongola depuis des lustres ! Tous les membres de l'alliance ont une interdiction formelle de traiter avec eux. Si les Orca, comme tu le dis, sont passés outre… - la révélation qui s'impose à lui, alors, lui glace les sangs - c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention de nous trahir depuis longtemps, et n'attendaient que le moment propice ! Il faut prévenir le Dixième, il est en danger !

\- Dis, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'avoir l'air gêné, un minimum ! rouspète Paolo, frustré en voyant que sa vidéo n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. C'est à cause de ça que ton père a arrêté les recherches, tu sais ? Il ne pouvait plus te considérer comme son fils, et encore moins comme son héritier, après ça.

\- Comment as-tu pu ?! Comment as-tu osé nous trahir de cette façon ? renchérit Michele.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire, selon vous ?! s'emporte Hayato, se levant de sa chaise. Rester ici et faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que j'avais appris que ma mère n'était pas ma vraie mère, que la vraie était morte, et que mon père était le responsable ? Rester ici en sachant que tout le monde connaissait mes origines, mais que personne n'avait jamais rien dit, préférant chuchoter dans mon dos et me mépriser tout bas ? Rester ici à attendre le prochain empoisonnement de ma sœur, et le prochain coup fourré de ma chère belle-mère ? Non merci !

\- Ton père n'était pas responsable ! Il n'a jamais voulu que ton bien ! Et c'est ainsi que tu le remercies ? fait Paolo en gesticulant vers l'écran.

\- Responsable ou pas, mon père a veillé à ce que j'aie les meilleurs précepteurs, et ensuite il s'est complètement désinvesti de mon éducation. Il ne se rappelait de mon existence que lorsqu'il pouvait m'exhiber comme une bête de foire, continue Hayato avec amertume. Alors oui, j'ai fui. Je voulais intégrer la famille Riccio mais j'ai eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'ils me sont tombés dessus et m'ont enfermé au sous-sol pendant une semaine. Tous les jours, ils m'ont battu et torturé pour me soutirer des informations que je leur aurais fournies de mon plein gré si je les avais eues. Et Fabio, ce salopard… Il m'a fait croire qu'il était de mon côté, il venait m'apporter de la nourriture et soigner mes plaies. Et quand, au bout d'une semaine, il m'a dit qu'on me relâchait, sans armes, sans argent, sans rien, je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils m'avaient fait tout ça, alors que je ne demandais qu'à collaborer. Il m'a dit qu'ils m'avaient pris pour un avorton au début, mais qu'ils avaient été impressionnés par ma résistance à la douleur, et que si je voulais toujours rejoindre leurs rangs, il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour que leur Boss change d'avis. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans cette chambre : il s'agissait de prouver à Riccio, soi-disant, que j'étais prêt à tout pour être des leurs. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Vous croyez que je vous ai trahis ? Mais moi aussi, j'ai été une victime de leurs manigances ! Alors, blâmez les Riccio si vous voulez, mais ne vous avisez pas de me reprocher ma trahison, quand vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour moi !

Après cette longue tirade, l'argenté halète, vidé de tous ses mots, et un silence de mort règne dans la pièce. Comme par hasard, c'est Michele qui finit par le rompre, l'air hésitant.

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi tu es revenu, si tu nous en veux tellement ?

\- Tche. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas venu pour des raisons personnelles, mais en tant que représentant des Vongola. Je m'en fiche, de qui succède à Giorgio Rigato – tant que ce n'est pas moi. Dans l'absolu, j'estimerais normal que Bianchi devienne le prochain Boss, même si c'est une femme – elle a plus d'une fois prouvé sa valeur, après tout.

\- Mais elle est mariée à Dino Cavallone, maintenant, intervient Paolo avec une grimace. Du coup, si elle devient le prochain Boss, nous serons plus ou moins obligés d'intégrer votre alliance.

\- Et c'est si dérangeant ? Vous détestez les Riccio – nous aussi. Visiblement, ils sont en train de manigancer un sale coup contre nous, en retournant certaines familles que nous pensions alliées. Si vous acceptez de nous aider, ce serait l'occasion idéale pour vous de donner une bonne leçon à ces maudits Florentins, une fois pour toutes !

Le brouhaha reprend, comme tous les hommes de Rigato soupèsent le pour et le contre de la proposition. Hayato soupire, et se masse les tempes d'un geste las. Cette conversation l'a vraiment épuisé émotionnellement, et il n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à un bon bain, une bonne cigarette, et une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il accueille les paroles de Paolo :

\- Nous allons y réfléchir, et en discuter entre nous. Nous vous communiquerons notre décision demain.

 _ **~~~demi-soupir~~~**_

Un silence pesant s'abat sur la chambre à coucher dès qu'Hayato et Chrome se retrouvent seuls tous les deux. L'argenté se dirige directement vers la fenêtre, la clope au bec, mais n'arrive pas à se détendre tant qu'il sent le regard de la Gardienne du Brouillard le fixer.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par cracher, écrasant sa cigarette d'un geste rageur. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Fabio qui te dérange ? Parce que, au risque de te choquer, il a peut-être été le premier, mais il y en a plein d'autres mecs qui me sont passé dessus entretemps ! Quand tu es un gamin tout seul, à devoir survivre dans les rues d'Italie, tu fais ce que tu peux pour gagner un peu d'argent. Et tant pis si ça heurte les esprits bien-pensants, que la Main Droite du puissant Parrain des Vongola puisse avoir eu des relations homosexuelles par le passé ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix !

\- C'est drôle… commence Chrome à mi-voix. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que tu aies eu des relations avec un _homme_ qui me choquait, que d'apprendre la façon dont il s'était servi de toi alors que tu étais si jeune. C'est curieux comme tu sembles, toi par contre, accorder plus d'importance à son sexe…

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? la coupe Hayato en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Que c'est toi qui sembles avoir du mal avec l'homosexualité, tout simplement, répond Chrome avec calme.

\- Moi ?! N'importe quoi ! C'est le monde de la mafia qui a un problème avec l'homosexualité ! C'est parce qu' _eux_ n'auraient jamais accepté que le n°2 des Vongola soit _gay_ que j'ai été obligé de mentir et de me cacher toute ma vie ! Si la mafia se modernisait _enfin_ et abandonnait ses préjugés du Moyen-Âge, je n'aurais jamais dû jouer cette comédie sordide, et Yamamoto…

Hayato s'interrompt, se rendant compte brusquement qu'il en a trop dit. Il tourne le dos à son homologue et sort d'une main tremblante une cigarette de son paquet, mais Chrome l'empêche de s'éloigner en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Yamamoto ? Alors, c'est pour ça que Haru et toi faites chambre à part ? Parce que tu l'aimes, lui, et qu'elle l'a découvert ?

Hayato se dégage de manière brusque, énervé par la pitié qu'il lit dans les yeux de la Gardienne du Brouillard. Il n'a besoin de la compassion de personne, et encore moins de celle de Chrome, bon sang !

\- Fous-moi la paix ! Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Tout le monde sait que tu es éperdument amoureuse de Mukuro, depuis des années, et que ce n'est que parce qu'il ne veut pas de toi que tu t'es résignée à épouser Tino Rozzo. Alors crois-moi, tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir me faire la leçon !

\- Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de…

\- Cette discussion est close ! la coupe Hayato, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas voir son expression meurtrie. Je dois appeler le Dixième du Nom pour le prévenir du danger, alors laisse-moi seul !

Il compose fébrilement le numéro du Neo Primo, et après quelques sonneries, il entend les pas de Chrome s'éloigner et se détend légèrement. Dieu, que cette fille pouvait être agaçante, avec sa sollicitude mal placée ! Hayato déteste cette situation. Chrome n'avait pas à connaître sa relation plus que tumultueuse avec son père, ses débuts peu glorieux dans le monde de la pègre, et encore moins ses sentiments à l'égard de Yamamoto. Quand elle le regarde, avec cette gentillesse dégoulinante, il se sent petit et faible. Il le savait, qu'il aurait dû venir seul – mais alors, il n'aurait jamais été au courant de la trahison des Orca…

Hayato pousse un juron retentissant et raccroche en tombant sur la messagerie vocale. Allez, Dixième du Nom ! Décroche ! Décroche ! En désespoir de cause, il appelle le numéro de Yamamoto.

 _\- Moshi moshi_? Hayato ? fait la voix du Gardien de la Pluie après seulement une sonnerie.

Le Gardien de la Tempête en reste sans voix. Il n'est plus habitué à ce que son ancien amant l'appelle par son prénom, et le fait de l'entendre à nouveau prononcé par cette voix chérie lui provoque un torrent d'émotions contradictoires.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tsuna m'a dit que tu étais à Sienne parce que ton père est très malade…

\- Ah. C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles « Hayato », soudain ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? comprend la Main Droite du Dixième Vongola, à la fois attendri et déçu. Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna m'a demandé de négocier une alliance avec les Rigato, et je ne laisserai pas mes sentiments personnels interférer avec ma mission. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelais. Takeshi, est-ce que les Orca sont déjà arrivés ?

\- Eh bien, oui, Tsuna est en pleine réunion avec eux en ce moment-même…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as laissé le Dixième seul avec eux ?! s'étrangle Hayato, sentant l'angoisse le prendre à la gorge. Takeshi ! Retourne immédiatement près de lui ! Tsuna est en danger, tu comprends ? Les Orca…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un bruit d'explosion et de coups de feu retentit de l'autre côté du fil, et Hayato se met à tourner dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, impuissant.

\- Takeshi ! Takeshi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que Tsuna va bien ? crie-t-il dans le combiné, fou d'inquiétude.

Le bruit d'une autre rafale lui répond, puis le signal sonore continu lui indiquant que la communication a été interrompue.


End file.
